Friendly Intentions
by Star Tiger1
Summary: [sequel to Friendly Persuasion] A pair of mischievous wolves, a certain tiger, a dead miko's sister, & a meddlesome moon goddess decide to "help" Kagome's & Inu-Yasha's currently nonexistent love life.
1. Results

Friendly Intentions:

Chapter One:

Results

"Yes!"

The cry rang throughout the empty halls, startling a few wandering teachers.

"Is everything all right, Kagome?" A girl with short hair asked.

"Yeah, we heard you scream are you all right?" Another girl asked.

"Oh Yuka, Eri, everything's _wonderful_!" The girl Kagome smiled, her brown eyes alight with happiness.

"Why, what happened? Did you finally break up with that two-timing punk?" Eri asked.

Kagome sighed, they asked her this almost everyday. Just as she was about to give them a piece of her mind, a new voice found its way into their ears.

"What Kagome-san and her boyfriend do is none of your business."

Turning around, Kagome half expected to see Kyo, a friend of hers that had actually turned out to be a _different_ friend. A _female_ friend. Kyo had interrupted Yuka and Eri's interrogation in almost the same manner.

Coming up behind her with a stern look on his face, Kagome's friend Tora stood beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. Yuka and Eri looked on disapprovingly, but it was washed away once they looked at him.

Tora, or rather Kenkichi as was his real name, was about 6' 3" with brown hair that went to his mid back and was kept tied at the nape of his neck. His eyes were the color of jade, which was the reason why he was also called Jade Tiger, the name he'd adopted as an assassin.

That's right, an _assassin_. As in someone who kills other people.

Currently ranked as the number two assassin in all of Asia, Tora was quick to strike; however not with a weapon of cold, hardened steel. The only weapon Tora needed was his mouth and the ability to speak. He was one of the most sarcastic people Kagome knew, and definitely the funniest.

But the title of most sarcastic went undeniably to Inu-Yasha.

"Kagome," Eri began, her eyes wide, "who is _this_?"

They were probably a bit startled by Tora's clothes, for he was wearing khaki pants tied with a black martial arts belt and a thin white shirt. He wore simple sandals, since this was summer, and a bandana tied around his head to keep his unruly bangs in place, having taken the idea from Kouga, yet another friend of Kagome's.

Inwardly smiling at her friends, Kagome looked at them, "Who, him? This is Kenkichi-kun."

"Hi." Both Eri and Yuka said, their eyes twinkling.

"Yo." Tora said dismissively, hugging Kagome closer as Yuka and Eri fumed.

"What about Hojo-kun?!" They exclaimed.

Kagome glared at them, "I'm _not_ going out with him, all right? How many times do I have to tell you that? This had better be the last time I have to tell you or else I'll send _him_ over here."

The _'him'_ that Kagome referred to was Kyo. Both Yuka and Eri were afraid of him, but masked it with distaste, as though he were a rotten fruit. Though it had been quite a while since Kyo was last seen, the mere thought of him scared Eri and Yuka into silence.

In truth, Kyo had been Leota, Kagome's best friend from when she'd been a child. Leota had then become Kaji, because of complications with her own body. Finally, Kaji became Usu-Venita, a halfblooded wolf demon that had disappeared with Kouga, a full wolf demon that lived in the Feudal Era, Kagome's only sanctuary.

Oh, Venita, still known in her male form of Kyo in the modern times, was also an assassin. The number one assassin in all of Asia, to be exact. It had literally been beaten into her that she become the best at anything she attempted, and that philosophy still held true.

Kagome has some interesting friends, yes?

"Don't worry yourself with them, Kagome-san," Tora said quietly in Kagome's ear, yet loud enough for the girls to hear, "when we get home, I'll help you relax. That's a promise."

The slack jawed girls known as Yuka and Eri blushed at what they'd just heard.

"K-K-Kagome?" They stammered.

Looking at them coolly, Kagome raised an eyebrow delicately, "Yes?"

Seeing as how they'd been stunned into silence at the way they'd been addressed, neither Eri nor Yuka could stutter a comprehensible sentence. When they did not go on, Kagome smiled up at Tora, wrapped an arm around his waist, and began walking home with him.

As soon as they'd rounded a corner out of the watchful gaze of her two still-speechless friends, Tora and Kagome had to stop. They _had_ to stop. Both doubled over in absolute laughter, tears spilling from their eyes.

When they'd calmed down a few minutes later, Kagome and Tora held hands as they walked to the Higurashi Shrine, which was the place Kagome lived. They had to keep up appearances in case Yuka or Eri, mostly likely both, decided to follow them.

Climbing the seemingly endless steps of the shrine, Tora and Kagome were both still smiling as they took off their shoes in the hallway before entering the house.

"That was great, Kagome-san, we really have to keep doing that. It's great." Tora said, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"You're a great actor when you want to be," Kagome said, turning to go to the kitchen, "Mom, Grandpa, Sota, I'm home!"

In her usual fashion of appearing as though from nowhere, Mrs. Higurashi was suddenly in front of them, her irremovable smile still on her face, "Welcome home, Kagome-chan. Ah, I see you brought Tora-san with you. How was your day at school?"

Kagome held up the math test she'd studied for all last night, "I got a B on my math test!"

"That's wonderful news Kagome-chan! Give it to me and I'll put it on the refrigerator for everyone to see it."

Happily handing over her test, Kagome couldn't help but smile. Her large yellow backpack sat on the table, packed with a few things Kagome would need when she went to visit the Feudal Era. Things like bandages, soda, Ramen, a few sweets, Ramen, some spare clothes, Ramen, and a few other things. Did she mention Ramen? In case she hadn't, Kagome threw in another bowl.

"Hey Kagome-san?" Tora asked, eyeing the oven and taking a few sniffs.

"What's the matter?"

"Do you think Venita-sama's okay?"

Sighing, Kagome stopped trying to stuff her umbrella into the already-stuffed bag, "I don't know, Tora-kun. Sometimes I find myself worrying more for Venita-sama than Kouga-kun."

Tora nodded, "Yeah, it's not _her_ fault Lunia had to screw stuff up. If Lunia had just noticed the color of the moon, perhaps some of this could have been avoided?"

At Tora's mentioning the color of the moon, Kagome began to think, "Didn't Kaede say that all demons from the Inside were affected by the red moon?"

"Hai." Tora said, a smile creeping onto his face. Kagome was a fast learner, this was good.

Kagome's eyebrows met in the middle of her forehead in a frown as her mind processed this information, "But wouldn't that mean _you_ would have been affected by the moon? And if that's true, why _weren't_ you affected?"

A sly smile tugged at Tora's lips as he looked towards Kagome, "Why do you want to know?"

Sighing her frustration, Kagome began angrily, "Because Kaede said _all_ demons from the Inside are affected and you agreed! So I want to know how come _you_ didn't!"

"Curious little thing, aren't you?" Tora asked teasingly.

"_Tora_...."

Kagome let out what sounded like a growl to Tora's ears, and he decided to just answer her question before she pounced on him like a cat to some unsuspecting squeaky toy.

"Hehe, I'm sorry Kagome, but I _had_ to do it. You're so much fun to tease." Tora said, resting his right hand on the back of his neck.

"Would you just get to the part where you _explain_ yourself?" Kagome demanded.

"All right, all right! Keep your pants on!" Tora smiled, "The reason I didn't become a bloodthirsty maniac is because I have a cure from the bloodlust."

"You have a..... c_ure_ for the bloodlust?" Kagome began, her anger building, "So you could've helped Venita-sama?!"

Realizing the mistake he'd made, Tora held his hands up to defend himself, "No, no, no! It can only work on males, and more specifically, males from my family! If I could have helped, Kagome-san, I want you to know that I would have, but I couldn't!"

Calming herself to the point where she could breathe normally, Kagome slumped into a chair. Tora daringly stepped forward, not sure if she'd cut off a member of his anatomy or just freeze him with a glare.

To his surprise, Kagome did neither of these things. She just stood up, grabbed her bag, and went to find her mother, whom had disappeared as she too-often did.

"Mom?" She called, trying to find her elusive mother.

"In here, Dear." Mrs. Higurashi called from the living room, rearranging a few things Sota had misplaced while playing his video games.

"We're gonna go, okay?"

"All right, Dear. Tell everyone I said hi." Mrs. Higurashi said, waving her daughter off.

Smiling, Kagome turned on her heel and began walking towards the Bone Eater's well, Tora trudging behind her. She opened the doors and stepped inside, letting Tora close the door as she went down the stairs and stood in front of the well.

"Is something the matter, Kagome-san?" Tora asked, still afraid she just might purify him right there.

"No, Tora-kun, everything's okay, I guess. I'm just worried about what's going to happen. Do you think Venita-sama will ever visit us? Do you think she even remembers who we are?"

Tora couldn't help but smile, "I think, Kagome-san, what you mean to say is will she remember _you_. Not to make you sound selfish or anything, but that _is_ what you meant to say isn't it?"

Sighing again, Kagome nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking. Well, do you think she'll come?"

"I really don't know, Kagome-san, the only one who could tell you that is the one in question. Only Venita-sama could tell you, but by the time she did, she'd already be there, thus answering your question."

Kagome looked down at the well, placing her hands on it and taking a deep breath, "Tora?"

"Hm?"

"How can you use the well?"

"I don't know. I really don't tend to question stuff like that. Whenever something works, I'm happy," Tora answered simply, "besides, Kagome-san, I know you want to jump into that well and see if Inu-Yasha is waiting for you."

Kagome turned to face him, "What?"

He chuckled, "Your love for him is extremely obvious, Kagome. You get as happy to see him as you did for that B on that test. And if you're wondering how I know that, well, I'll tell you: I have spent quite awhile observing you two. The results of my observations stand as previously stated. You're in love, Kagome. And Venita knows it."

"So?"

Tora had to smile at her naïveté, "Kagome, Kagome; now that Venita is happy and with a Mate...well...."

"What? 'Well' what?"

Shrugging, Tora decided to be as blunt as he could, "You want it simply put, Kagome?"

"_Yes_."

"You're next."

A/n: At last! The first chapter to (hopefully) another successful story.

Please feel free to review, since I love reviews oh so very much. :)

Sept. 18, 2004

_Ookami-chan_


	2. Designated Targets

Sept. 25, 2004 A/N: so sorry that it took me this long to update… but it took me a little while to figure out how to end this chapter… so? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! Also, I didn't get much feed back on Friendly Persuasion Chap. 30 ::pouts & sniffles:: I'm done…. Oh, I suppose I forgot my disclaimer on the first chap, so here it is: all Inu-Yasha characters belong to Takahashi, Rumiko-sama. Any names you don't recognize from the series are most likely _mine_. :) Thank you!

Chapter Two:  
Designated Targets

Kagome couldn't move. Tora's comment had startled her. She was so stunned that she had no time to notice that Tora had lifted her over his shoulder and jumped into the well. Only when he jumped out did she notice the birds singing.

"Put me down, Tora!" Kagome hissed, not even bothering to yell at him. Yelling was strictly reserved for Inu-Yasha.

"No." Tora replied, bounding over the grass towards Kaede's hut.

About to argue with him some more, Kagome thought she saw a flash of red to her right. When the red-clothed figure landed in front of them, Tora stopped, putting Kagome down on her own two feet.

"What took you so long?"

"_Thanks for saying hello..._" Kagome thought, sighing inwardly at the way the hanyou treated her, "I had to get a few more things packed. Wouldn't want to come here unprepared."

Tora looked from Inu-Yasha to Kagome, his infamous 'matchmaker mode' engaged. He was about to say something, but was stopped when Inu-Yasha looked at him with a glare.

"Why does she smell like you?"

"Pardon?" Tora asked, knowing what he meant, yet completely clueless at the same time.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Inu-Yasha growled, not at all liking the way Tora's scent clung to Kagome as his own probably never would, "Your scent is all over her, Tora, and I wanna know _why_!"

"Oh, I can explain that," Tora said with a smile, "I had to 'save' Kagome from her pesky friends and we hugged for a little while. That's all it was, Inu-Yasha, just a hug."

"If it was 'just a hug', how come your scent is _everywhere_ on her?"

Tora shrugged as he grinned, "Don't you remember? I'm a jovial pervert, my scent clings to _all_ the pretty girls. I have no control over it, honest!"

Inu-Yasha growled again, and inwardly smiled as he thought of what the former Kaji might have done if she'd been here, "_Heh, she'd probably hit him over the head with a tree branch or something_."

Just thinking about the former Kaji, who had been named as such because of the fire she wielded, made Inu-Yasha's heart sink. Kaji had been like an older sister to them all, playing pranks, giving advice, and just being one of them. Then the curse that had been placed upon her five hundred years before had been broken. Kaji had been freed of her fully human body.

And then she'd left them.

Inu-Yasha and the others had waited a few days on the cliff for Venita, Kaji's demon form's name, to return to them; however, no such luck would befall them. Instead, they all headed back to Kaede's village, Kagura included, since she could not think of anywhere better to go. She had at first been distant from them, scowling and leaving whenever she'd gotten the chance. Now, though, Kagura even participated in helping around the village, honing the new abilities of wind given to her by the bracelet that Kaji had given up, starting a chain of events that threatened Kaji's life if she did not mate with a wind entity within seven days of the removal of the bracelet.

Even Lunia, the moon goddess from the Inside, had decided to stay with them in the village for a while. Sometimes she would be able to know Venita's health, and would report it to the rest of them, but she could tell no more than she was fine. Instead, she would tell the stories of Venita's life, or a tale native only to the Inside, which was always fun to listen to, even Inu-Yasha had to admit.

Kagome's sweet voice broke into his thoughts, "Inu-Yasha?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Inu-Yasha looked away, "Nothin'."

"Oh."

"_Can't they think of anything better to say?_" Tora thought as his 'matchmaker mode' began going into overdrive, "_I wish Venita-sama were here. That way we could plot together, and I'd probably not be stuck on the idea of telling them loving each other deeply is the only way to kill Naraku because he hates love. Inu-Yasha would kill_ _me once he realized I'd tricked him, and Kagome....._"

Tora tried to not dwell on the subject. Kagome would suddenly adopt Venita-sama's way of thinking, and poor Tora would rather be ripped to shreds with blades of grass than be on the wrong end of Kagome's anger.

Finally Kaede's hut came into view, Shippo playing out front with Kirara. Upon seeing Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Tora behind them, the young kit began rushing up the hill to greet them. He plowed into Tora first, snuggling up against his shoulder, and then bounced over to Kagome's arms. Shippo smiled at Inu-Yasha, who cast him an annoyed look, and then turned back to Kagome.

"I'm so glad you came back, Kagome! We were afraid you'd never come back! Didn't you miss us?"

Kagome put a smile on her face, "Of _course_ I missed you, Shippo-chan. Here, I even brought you something."

Digging through her bag, Kagome began looking for the piece of chocolate she'd packed just for Shippo, "_I can't find it! But I know_ _I put it in here!_"

Tora put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a square of chocolate, "I got it, Kagome-san. You had almost left it behind on the counter, but I got it. Here you go, Shippo-chan."

Kagome smiled at Tora, watching as Shippo snatched the chocolate with barely-heard words of thanks. As Shippo stuffed his face with the square, Miroku and Sango came out to greet them as well.

"Welcome back, Kagome." Sango said, keeping one eye trained on Miroku's hand as though it were a poisonous spider.

Meanwhile, in the trees nearby...

Two eyes aged with wisdom watched the group, mainly focusing on Inu-Yasha and Kagome, "_I must make it my number one priority to get those two together, and I shall use Tora to help me._"

The figure behind a large tree moved from their place to head off in the direction of a different village, hopefully to find help to initiate their plan.

A/N: must explain this because I feel like it: the "their" in the last sentence is only _one_ person, whom is going to enlist the help of Tora-kun… thought I should point that out…


	3. Early New Year's Resolution

Chapter Three:

Early New Year's Resolution

The sun shone brightly over the land, stroking it gently with its soft rays of golden light. The wind blew softly, it's nighttime howling reduced to a sweet lullaby with the coming of day.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No again."

"But..."

"No."

"Kouga-kun...."

"Listen, Venita-chan, I'm _not_ letting you go there." Kouga said, hoping his tone left no room for argument.

Venita growled and Kouga's hope died out. His mate could find an argument for _anything_.

"It's my second home, Kouga-kun," she pleaded, "I just want to say hello to my friends. _Our_ friends. Please?"

He sighed. How was he supposed to hold his position as alpha male if his bitch challenged his every decision? How was he to maintain his masculine pride if he couldn't say 'no' to his woman?

This problem had _yet_ to solve itself.

Sighing once more, Kouga sat down and put his head in his hands, "All right, all right. You may go."

Her eyes of cobalt softened as she walked over to him, kneeling at his side and wrapping her slender tanned arms around his waist.

"But you _know_ I _won't_ go if you don't come _with_ me," she purred, kissing the corner of his mouth, "mayhap the others will grow tired of seeing our loving antics and decide to pair up, eh?"

He chuckled, "I highly doubt it. The mutt's too attached to the dirt mound and the monk can never keep his hands to himself long enough to get on that exterminator's good side."

Venita giggled, a piece of her soft white hair falling over her shoulder, "How very right you are. Think there could be a way we could get allies to help us get a certain hanyou and miko together?"

Kouga looked at her as though she were crazy, "Who could we get for 'allies'?"

The look on Venita's face was one Kouga had seen many times. It was more than just a smirk; it was a calculating look, he could just make out the wheels turning in her head.

"Oh don't worry, Koishii, I've got a few ideas." She said, the smile turning into a cynical grin.

"I have no doubt that you do," he said carefully, as she placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek, "let me guess; you want to leave now?"

"Do you know me that well?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"I know you a _lot_ better than you _think_ I do."

This caused her to giggle again, her eyes alight with happiness.

"Please Kouga-kun?"

He nodded, getting up from the rock he'd sat on and watching as she scurried about the den to gather a few things she apparently thought she'd need. When she finished, she walked to him with a smile on her face.

"Ready to go?"

Her smile widened as she slung the small bag over her shoulder, "Hai, Koishii. All set."

Kneeling, Kouga felt his love climb gently onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her chin resting softly on his shoulder, Kouga took off, remembering to use the wind spell she had taught him what seemed like years ago.

Kouga had removed the shards of the Sacred Jewel the day before, knowing how much his mate detested the shards. She had helped him perfect the spell, but it was harder to teach because she could no longer use it.

Venita had had a bracelet with the Elemental Stones on it, which allowed her to use any element she chose. She had later given the bracelet to Kagura, and could now only use the element of fire, an element she'd been born to wield.

The land passed by quickly, for Kouga was weaving the wind seemingly without thought. Though without her bracelet, Venita could still see the strands of energy being woven beneath his feet. Smiling as the wind went through her hair, Venita hugged him a little tighter, enjoying his warmth as she always did. She wondered if perhaps she'd be lucky and arrive to find Inu-Yasha and Kagome already together.

"_Right_," she thought sarcastically, "_that seems highly unlikely._"

Sighing as Kouga jumped across a river, Venita lay down her head and decided to sleep, something she'd rarely had time for as of late. She glanced at the sun, which had crept higher into the sky, almost directly above them. Before falling into near-unconsciousness, Venita vowed to see Inu-Yasha and Kagome together before the beginning of the New Year.

A/N: sorry it's so short, but I just wanted to get the darn thing done….

Something I must tell people: Kaji is not around anymore. Kaji became Venita as soon as the curse was removed by Lunia. For those that have not read Friendly Persuasion, I _highly_ recommend it! ((of course, I wrote it… :P ))

But anyway, thanks to all those that reviewed!!! I love you all!! ::bows::

Until next chapter, which will hopefully be longer than this one!  
  
Ookami-chan


	4. Independent Meetings

Chapter Four:  
Independent Meetings

"Kagome! Kagome! Help! Inu-Yasha's acting weird!" Shippo cried as he scampered the remaining feet to leap into Kagome's arms.

Aforementioned hanyou appeared a few moments later, a saddened look on his face. When he saw Kagome, he offered a weak smile.

"Is something wrong, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked.

He looked up at her, his gaze changing from molten gold to a guarded soft bronze.

"No," he lied quickly, "I was just walkin'."

"_Inu-Yasha doesn't just walk for no reason_," Kagome thought, suspicions coming into her head, "_something's wrong_."

"See, Kagome? See? I _told_ you!" Shippo exclaimed, pointing at Inu-Yasha from the safety of Kagome's embrace.

Inu-Yasha quirked an eyebrow at the young kit, "What're you talkin' about?"

Deciding this was her time to step in, Kagome chimed in, "Never mind, Inu-Yasha. Why don't we go see if we can find Kaede? I haven't seen her since we got here."

"Speaking of not seeing Kaede-sama," Miroku began as he walked up to them, "has anyone seen Tora around? He and I were supposed to meet and talk about certain... issues."

As though on queue, the jade-eyed tiger came out from the trees, a grin plastered on his face. It widened as he approached Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku.

"Where've you been, Tora?" Kagome asked.

He gave her an innocent look, "Just walking around the forest."

"_Is that everyone's excuse now?_" Kagome thought, "Have you seen Kaede anywhere?"

The grin vanished from young Tora's face, being replaced by a serious look, "Hai, Kagome-san, I _have_ seen her, but she doesn't want to be disturbed unless she calls you in. Speaking of which, Kaede-sama wants to see Miroku-san and Sango-san if you guys have a minute or two."

The exterminator and monk exchanged looks.

"She wants to see us?" They asked.

"Hai," Tora replied, turning to go back towards the forest, a smug grin on his face, "Inu-Yasha, Kagome-san, and Shippo-chan are all supposed to stay out, 'ya hear?"

The three nodded, watching as their friends disappeared into the forest, wondering what Kaede could be up to.

Shrugging and walking towards Kaede's unoccupied hut, neither hanyou, miko, nor kitsune heard a rumbling coming from a distance.

The wind picked up a little, then died down as soon as it had begun.

After traveling what seemed like forever, Kouga stopped on the outskirts of their destination, setting down a still-sleeping Venita. He shook her shoulder gently.

"Koishii, it's time to get up," she groaned, batting away his hand as though it were an annoying bug; he sighed, knowing he would have to do this the hard way, "If you don't get up, I'll have to tell Inu-Yasha and Kagome that you would rather sleep than visit them."

Venita's eyes snapped open in an instant, and Kouga watched as she sat up just as quickly, "No, you _won't_."

He couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry, Koishii, but I _had_ to do it."

His mate growled mockingly, "One of these days, I'm going to hurt you."

Chuckling once more, Kouga helped her up, walking with her hand-in-hand into the village. They watched as a few villagers bowed to them, undoubtedly remembering them from when Kagome had banished her own friend, back then Leota, for an occupation that had not been her own choice.

Keeping their senses open to anything that may be out of the ordinary, Kouga and Venita saw Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo headed towards Kaede's hut.

Venita stopped, her mind whirling as though she had been spun around in a few hundred circles. Kouga stopped as well, looking back at his mate with concern.

"Are you all right, Koishii?" He asked.

"Kouga-kun," Venita began a little uncharacteristically shaky, "you do realize that I haven't seen Kagome-san since I became.... well, _me_? You _do_ realize that, don't you?"

He smiled warmly as he gave her a hug just as warm as his smile, "I'm sure you two will work things out as you always have. Everything will be fine, Venita-chan. If things get rough, I'll help pull you out of there."

She looked up at him like a small child that had lost her way, "You promise?"

He smiled, "I'll promise you that if you translate for me what you said a few days ago."

Venita cocked her head in confusion, "Pardon?"

"On the day that we mated, you said something in your language, and you never translated it for me. I'll promise to get you out of any trouble with Kagome if you tell me what you said."

"Oh, you mean when I said, 'Os Fer shentin Ferna vort os Bre wer amt es. Jai berin su tao, et tao su mer. So derla des Reln de ta Kilde de Lunia'?"

Kouga nodded, "That's right. What does it mean?"

She thought for a moment, for translating from her own language to Japanese was _not_ Usu-Venita's strong point.

"It translates to: 'One's heart recognizes love before one's mind will admit it. I belong to you and you to me. So declare the Rules of the Children of Lunia'. And the Children of Lunia is what we wolves of the Inside call ourselves, for we believe that if one follows the Rules of Lunia, then we shall be placed at the right hand of the Goddess."

Kouga nodded, "All right, then I give you my promise to aid you if push comes to shove."

Venita smiled, "Thank you, Koishii, that means a lot to me."

It was Kouga's turn to smile as he put his arm around his love's shoulders, "Well that's because _you_ mean a lot to _me_, my Fire Wolf."

This caused Venita to giggle, a sign to Kouga that it was all right if he resumed their walk towards Kaede's hut, where their three 'targets' had already sat around the still-burning fire.

Kouga knocked on the frame to the side of the mat that covered the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome's voice asked from inside.

Venita's throat seemed to freeze, for she could not speak. Instead, she merely knocked once more.

"Whaddya want?" Came Inu-Yasha's whining voice.

"You gonna open up or what?" Kouga asked, his arm still around Venita's shoulders.

Scrambling came from inside the hut and Kagome greeted them at the mat. For some reason, Venita had broken free of Kouga's grasp and slipped behind him, hiding from Kagome's searching brown eyes.

"Hi Kouga-kun." She greeted, a bright smile on her face.

A low rumbling came from behind Kouga, so low that it appeared only he could hear it.

"_Venita-chan must still be experiencing the possessive behavior that takes place after mating_," Kouga thought, the rumbling growing dangerously close to becoming loud enough for Kagome to hear, "It's good to see you too, Kagome-san."

Venita's growling died down a little, but Kouga knew it would start again if anything else of the sort happened.

"Hey Kouga?" Shippo asked, taking a few steps forward.

"Hai?"

"Did Venita-sama come with you?"

Silence and tension followed Shippo's question, and all present shifted when Kouga didn't answer immediately, his eyes averted from them and looking at the fire instead.

As Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo watched, their hopes plummeting with each passing moment, a small, tanned, delicate hand with inch-long claws appeared on Kouga's shoulder. The small hand squeezed his shoulder lightly, pulling him back so the owner could step beside him, just visible in the doorway.

Shippo's eyes widened as he watched the white-haired woman step forward, her deep blue eyes glowing in the firelight. Kagome stepped back a few steps, and Inu-Yasha stood from his place by the fire. Kouga grew bold and put an arm around Venita's waist, a small clicking sounding in his brain.

"_Then again, it seems I'm still experiencing the possessive behavior_." Kouga thought, trying very hard to hide an amused smile at his small discovery.

Taking a few brave steps forward, Shippo looked up at Venita, who still wore an old pair of jeans that she'd brought with her after Kagome had brought her back after banishing her. Her top having mysteriously disappeared a few days ago during her and Kouga's... escapade, Venita had been running around in a black sports bra that had also been brought back with her.

"Venita-sama?" Shippo asked, his voice holding a large amount of awe within it.

Cobalt eyes softening, Venita nodded, "Hai."

"I don't care _what_ kind of blood you have; I'm just glad you're back!" He exclaimed, holding onto Venita's neck as though it were the only thing keeping him in reality.

Shippo's statement warmed Venita's heart and she placed a hand on his back to let him know that she was there for him. He released her neck and smiled at her, eyes brimmed with tears he would not allow to fall. Venita raised her eyes to Inu-Yasha, who nodded behind Kagome's back. That's when Venita's gaze fell on Kagome, who wore a blank expression.

Eyes of sapphire searched eyes of garnet, and it seemed that both of them would never speak to each other, for they both now had blank expressions. Shippo, who seemed to be the smartest of them all, hopped onto the floor with a hopeful look on his innocent face.

Venita nodded in Kagome's direction, "Higurashi, Kagome-sama."

Kagome returned the nod, "Usu-Venita-sama."

Kouga, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo could only watch as human woman looked to demon woman. Their faces were void of all emotion, their eyes holding different tones and levels of feeling.

The brown eyes of Higurashi, Kagome held confusion, anger, and questions.

Inu-Yasha looked at the more attractive reincarnation of his previous love, Kikyo. Some called her 'the copy' of Kikyo. Though sometimes calling Kagome that in the heat of an argument, along with shard detector, Inu-Yasha never meant it. He merely wished to see the fire in her eyes.

But he never expected to see a wildfire headed straight towards him.

If he ever forced himself to admit it, Inu-Yasha would have to say that he preferred Kagome to Kikyo any day. But then that got him thinking about the promise he'd made to his first love.

"_Quit thinking about it, Moron!_" His mind yelled, using Venita's voice for some odd reason, and then switching back to his own, "_It's really nice to see Venita-sama again. Shippo and Lunia are right: she is the same as she was. Being mean and creepy is all an act_."

Kouga was beginning to not like the way Inu-Yasha was looking at his woman. He locked eyes with the hanyou and shook his head, stepping closer to Venita and wrapping his arms around her waist. In turn, Inu-Yasha returned the nod, glancing over at Kagome with a small possessive glint in his eyes.

Kagome, whom was oblivious to what had happened behind her back, was touched that Kouga was now resting his cheek against Venita's neck. Though not knowing _why_ the act was done, Kagome _did_ know that she wished Inu-Yasha would put his hands on her shoulders like when Venita had first been released.

"How have you been, Kagome-sama?" Venita asked, her eyes swirling the emotions of trust, sadness, and most importantly: answers.

"Fine, and you?" Kagome replied, seemingly forcing the words past her throat.

"Better now that I have returned to the place I first saw in this world," Venita said, looking past the near-trembling miko to Inu-Yasha, "how have you been, Inu-Yasha-san?"

"Feh."

This caused Venita to smile, "Same as ever I see."

Kagome looked ready to say something, for she was shifting nervously, "Venita-sama?"

Venita's blue eyes were wide like an innocent child's when she turned to look at Kagome, "Hai?"

"C-Could you come with me for a minute?"

"What do you need?"

"I just need to talk to you about something."

"Well if that is all you need, the please call me Venia-chan. Got it?" Venita demanded, feeling proud of herself for suggesting the name change first.

"All right... Venia-chan," Kagome said shakily, "then call me K-chan."

Both girls nodded, large grins on their faces. Venita turned in Kouga's arms, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a smile. When he returned the smile, Venita turned to Kagome.

"Ready to go, K-chan?"

"Hai!"

"Can I come with you guys? Inu-Yasha's still acting weird." Shippo asked, his green eyes in 'pleading mode'.

"Of course you can, Shippo-chan," Kagome smiled, "and if you don't mind, Venia-chan, I'd like it if Kouga-san came, too."

Venita's mind began going into overdrive.

"_What could K-chan want to talk about with Kouga-kun and I? What's going on around here?_"

"Venia-chan?" Kagome asked, concern in her voice, "Do you mind if Kouga-san comes?"

"No, of course I don't. I'm just wondering what you want to talk about."

"Just a few...things. We've talked about it before, and I just wanted another point of view from Kouga-san's perspective."

"All right," Venita said, "where are we headed off to?"

"That hot spring that you and Sango-san ganged up on me."

Venita smiled at the memory, "By the way, where _are_ Sango-san, Kaede-sama, and Miroku-sama?"

"They're having a meeting about something. Tora's with them, too."

"_Uh-oh... if Tora's __with them, they just might be plotting the very thing I've promised to do! They must be scheming a way to bring K-chan and Inu-Yasha together!_"

Venita felt like dancing and howling a moon that was not yet visible. If that was what they were talking about in their secret meeting, Venita wanted in on it as soon as possible, for she had some pretty tricky things up her sleeves. Even Naraku would be jealous of her tricks, and that was saying something.

She learned from the best, after all. Lunia was _such_ a great teacher.

A/N: Woohoo! I'm done with this chapter! The title of the next chapter is:  
  
Chapter Five: Cloud 9 Revisited

Oh, & if you all want to know in advance who was watching Inu-Yasha & Kagome from behind the tree; you know, the one:

--Two eyes aged with wisdom watched the group, mainly focusing on Inu-Yasha and Kagome, "_I must make it my number one priority to get those two together, and I shall use Tora to help me._"--

If you want to know who that is, they shall be revealed in the next chapter!

Please review & take guesses if you like! :)

Ookami-chan


	5. Cloud Nine Revisited

**Chapter Five:**

**Cloud Nine Revisited**

"All right, that's the plan, got it?" The other four assembled in the woods nodded, "Good! Now go out there and make me proud!"

The four smiled and left, leaving Lunia to think of more ways to get Kagome and Inu-Yasha together in case this 'Plan A' backfired. She's been behind a tree when Kagome and Tora had come back, vowing right then and there to make it her number one priority to get them together.

Her plan also involved Tora, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede. Soon, Lunia intended on bringing Venita and Kouga into it as well, but that was only if Venita and Kouga _came_. Couldn't very well have a plan without soldiers and minions to do your dirty work while you did the dirtier work.

Lunia smiled as she thought about her plan, knowing that if something didn't go right, something else would be sure to take its place and _make_ it right.

Have you ever looked at the ground? Seriously just looked at the ground? It's very interesting, you should try it some time.

That was all Kagome could do at the moment, for there were no thick trees or bushes to hide behind as they undressed. Kouga had already sat down in the warm spring, his eyes closed as he leaned his head on the ground. His dark hair was down, the reason being that he knew Venita liked it that way. He often found her running a strand or two between her fingers, not even noticing she was doing it unless he pointed it out to her.

But who would be fool enough to tell her?

"Venia-chan?"

"Hm?" Venita asked, pulling on the tie in her hair, causing the soft white strands to fall over her shoulders.

"Could you help me?"

Venita blinked, not knowing what Kagome meant. That was when she saw Kagome's nervous glances towards the spring.

Smiling, Venita winked and watched as a wall of fire separated Kagome from anyone's view. A little while afterward, Kagome's voice could be heard and Venita lowered the flaming wall.

"What's with the bathing suit, K-chan?" Venita asked, curious as to why her friend would wish to hide herself. If anyone had anything to hide, Venita did with all the scars she'd gotten.

"I don't know, I'm just used to wearing it."

Venita's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You're not _uncomfortable_ bathing with Kouga-kun and I, _are_ you?"

"No, no! Not at all, Venia-chan. I'm just used to wearing it because of Miroku-sama. He and some of the others are out in the woods somewhere."

Not able to stop a chuckle, Venita nodded understandingly, "Oh I know all about Miroku's eyes and traveling hands. But you don't have to worry about him, K-chan. Kouga-kun won't let anyone near here. He doesn't even let Ginta and Hakkaku be in the same room as me."

Kagome's eyes widened. Hakkaku and Ginta were Kouga's best friends, and also the last members of his pack, that followed him everywhere.

"Why?"

Venita shrugged, "Instinct, that's all. But Kouga-kun will protect us. Isn't that right?"

"Hai." Kouga said from his place in the hot spring, his eyes still closed and a smile on his face.

"There, see? We're safe from any wandering eyes."

"Except mine."

Venita smiled as she reached behind her for the clasp on the black sports bra, "Yes well, _you_ can be caught."

Kouga's smile widened when he heard the annoying black cloth hit the ground. It had hidden his mate from his view for a while now, and he'd wanted nothing more than to force her to run around naked, but she'd never give in to him for some odd reason. He heard her pants fall to the ground as well, listening to the sounds of his wife folding her clothes and setting them down on the ground.

Kagome was a bit startled when Venita had begun getting undressed. She didn't know how her friend could just take off her clothes as nonchalantly as she did. That's when she gave herself a mental smack. Of _course_ Venita could take off her clothes and not worry; she was a wolf demon, she knew how to manipulate fire, and to top it all off, she had a _very_ protective husband that would kill off anyone that so much as said her name wrong.

"_I wish Inu-Yasha would be just a little more protective of me_," Kagome thought, remembering when he'd put his hands on her shoulders for strength, "_he never did answer my question back then. Back when I'd asked him if after seeing Venia-chan's demon form if he still wanted to become a demon when the Shikon Jewel was finished. I'll have to get the answer from him one of these days_."

"You all right, K-chan?" Venita asked, slipping into the water next to her chosen man.

"Yea, I was just..." Kagome thought for a moment, trying to make up an excuse, "thinking about where Shippo-chan went."

"Oh Shippo-chan? I don't know where he went." Venita said, smacking Kouga's shoulder with what she considered a light 'tap'. Kouga rubbed his shoulder, narrowing his eyes in mock anger.

"Here I am!" Shippo announced, his small naked form suddenly jumping from a tree branch into the water with a large splash.

Once the splash had subsided, Venita moved the now-soaked strands of her hair out of her way and behind her ears. Kouga had already moved his own hair, wishing he'd grabbed Venita's hair tie before she'd looped it on a small branch on a bush.

Kagome walked over to the spring, lowering herself in carefully before sitting down comfortably. She smiled at the two wolf demons and just had to laugh as young Shippo attempted to catch a frog.

"So, what'd you have to talk to us about, K-chan?" Venita asked, moving close enough to Kouga so she could drape her right arm about his shoulders.

Kagome turned red, and both wolves could tell that it wasn't because of the heat in the spring, "Well, you see...it's about Inu-Yasha and I."

Venita's face lit up like the fluorescent lights they used at school, hence why most people called school 'hell with fluorescent lights', "What about you and Inu-san?"

Turning a deeper shade of red, Kagome fumbled with her response, "Do you remember when you told me I needed to take that leap of faith to see whether I'd soar or fall?"

Eyes narrowing, Venita looked to her friend, her voice clear and cautious, "Yes... what about that?"

"I don't know what to do with him, Venia-chan! He barely speaks to me, and when he does, it's to insult me! _I_ took that leap, Venia-chan, I _really_ did; but _he_ _won't_!"

Venita sighed, having known this would pop into Kagome's mind eventually, she'd already devised a plan, "You needn't concern yourself with that, K-chan. I'm sure he'll come to his senses eventually. Just don't worry about it. All you have to do is be yourself, and he'll fall in love with you for who _you_ are, not for who you _were_."

"Are you sure about that?" Kagome asked, her eyes softening to look like melted chocolate.

A sly smile tugged at Venita's lips, but she had to soften it so Kagome wouldn't think she was up to something, even though she was, "I told you not to worry about it. Soon, he won't be seeing Kikyo in you; he'll be seeing _you_ in _Kikyo_. You'll see."

Kagome liked hearing the confidence in Venita's voice, it was so reassuring to her frayed nerves.

"Anyway," Kagome began, hoping to lighten the mood as she smiled, directing Shippo to leave just as she splashed Venita, "up for a little game?"

Venita smiled slyly, watching the kit leave in the direction of the village, "You sure you don't mind playing with a naked man?"

Ten shades of red passed over Kagome's face, but her voice portrayed no nervousness, "As long as you don't mind."

"Heh, that's something about we wolves you have to learn, Kagome," Venita said as she stood on a small ridge in her naked glory, "we don't mind a little nudity. It's you humans that find it so... 'evil'."

"I don't mind, Venia-chan."

"I'm getting out of here before I get beat," Kouga said, knowing that Venita wasn't going to play a very clean game, he got out carefully before wrapping a towel Kagome had brought about his midsection, choosing to sit by a tree and smile at them, "enjoy yourselves."

Venita sent him a smile, "We will."

"Hai, of course we will." Kagome said, watching her friend for any sudden movements as their eyes locked.

The blue of Venita's eyes had a glint of mischief in them, "You had better be glad I gave my bracelet to Kagura-san, or else there would be a tsunami this day."

With that said, both girls launched into a full-scale attack on one another, splashing and dunking for the next hour and a half.

Kouga watched them through half-closed eyes, enjoying the view his mate allowed him from time-to-time of herself while covering Kagome.

Life was good.

A/N: Please tell me what you all think! Reviews are my diamonds! ::hands out candy:: how about an incentive?? :-)

I have no idea what the next chapter is gonna be about, so please just be patient with me…. ::pouts::…. any of you out there got any ideas??? Care to share??? :P


	6. Reached Decisions

Chapter Six:  
Reached Decisions

Sesshomaru sat by the roaring fireplace, his thoughts turned inward. He thought of the woman he'd attempted to kidnap not too long ago. Her name was Usu-Venita, the last survivor of the Usu Family. Watching the fire dance made the great Lord of the West think of her, for she was a fire demon as well as a wolf demon.

He thought back to the fight he'd had with Kouga, that cocky wolf that the great Usu-Maru's daughter had chosen to take for a mate. They had been so deeply bonded that he had been able to use her fire magic, a skill Sesshomaru would have liked for himself. His mind began turning over possibilities.

"_Yes_," he thought, a cold smile crossing his face, "_that is what I shall do_."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let go of me! Let go, let go, let go!"

"And what if I don't wanna?"

"You _have_ to, Inu-Yasha, or else Kagome'll...."

"Sit boy!"

As though it had been scripted, Kagome came out of Kaede's hut with a scowl on her face as Inu-Yasha mumbled inaudible curses into the dirt.

"See?" Shippo asked, a little triumphantly.

Kagome's face brightened as Shippo climbed onto her shoulder, "Come along, Shippo."

The spell still not having worn off, Kagome and Shippo walked back to the hut, leaving Inu-Yasha pinned to the ground to wait. Now able to raise his head a little, Inu-Yasha saw a pair of feet.

"My, my, my, the trouble you get into," a smooth voice said, "truly, Inu-Yasha-san, you seem to _like_ the pain K-chan inflicts upon you with that dreaded word. You must be a masochist."

Inu-Yasha growled as he pulled himself up out of the ground that bore his imprint, "I'm not in the mood for jokes, Venita."

She smirked, "Oh? Why not? Am I the only one who finds you slamming into the ground funny? I don't believe so, since everyone else laughs but you."

"What's your point?"

"My _point_, Inu-Yasha-san, is that you're a stubborn idiot."

Inu-Yasha stepped back at her statement, but quickly tried to regain his composure, "And what's _that_ gotta do with anything?!"

Venita turned and began to walk away her arms crossed over her chest as she looked over her left shoulder at him, "You coming?"

"Coming where?" He demanded, crossing his own arms defiantly.

"Walk with me."

Unable to keep his curiosity at bay, Inu-Yasha took a leap and began walking next to Venita, her eyes focused only on the path ahead.

Inu-Yasha tried to figure out just what Venita was staring at, but he couldn't seem to be able to lock onto the same object she seemed to be interested in.

Inu-Yasha then decided he'd ask in traditional fashion, "What're you lookin' at?"

Venita pointed off in the distance to the horizon, "Doesn't it just piss you off that no matter how far you walk, you can never get rid of that annoying line that we all call the horizon? It just sits there, taunting you to run towards it and try to run past it, but no matter how hard you try, the line is always there. Holding you away from the one place you want to go. I hate the horizon and its damn limitations it sets upon the rest of us that _aren't_ annoying lines."

Inu-Yasha looked at the labeled 'annoying line'. He'd never really noticed it before, but now that Venita had been so kind as to point it out to him, Inu-Yasha decided that he, too, hated that line.

"But what's the horizon gotta do with anything?" He asked, wanting to know where this was going. Usually all conversations that started with funny sayings ended up serious.

Looking over to his left, Inu-Yasha saw that Venita was no longer there. He tried to catch her scent, but it had somehow vanished.

Inu-Yasha began to panic. If Kouga found out that Venita had last been with him before she disappeared, the wolf would have a _fit_. That being branded into Inu-Yasha's mind, he began to search frantically for the white-haired woman, but to no avail.

He now stood where he'd last seen her, his back towards the way they'd come. That was when he felt himself being pinned to the ground with the same amount of force as a 'sit'. Trying to move, Inu-Yasha found that his arms were pinned to his sides by a pair of lightly tanned, smooth, skinny, legs. Elbows rested upon his shoulder blades, and a small giggle made his body shake.

"Is there anything you can think of, Inu-Yasha-san, that resembles that annoying horizon?" The smooth voice of Venita continued on as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?!"

"Hello to you too," she said with a smirk in her voice, "I got distracted by an interesting development in the environment."

Inu-Yasha sighed, "You got sidetracked by a shiny object."

"I said it was an interesting development in the environment!"

"Uh-huh, right," Inu-Yasha said, trying to wiggle free of her grip, "so what's with pinning me here?"

A chuckle reached Inu-Yasha's ears, and it reminded him very strangely of the cruel tone Naraku used when about to unleash some new evil, "Simply put, Inu-Yasha-san, you're impossible to question unless _someone_ restrains you. However, no one's been brave enough until now."

"Don't you be givin' Miroku or anybody else any ideas!"

"You won't have to worry about my new 'tactic' reaching the ears of your comrades if you cooperate. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Good, now answer my question."

"What question?"

"You'd better be glad I can't shock you with static anymore," Venita growled lightly as she held Inu-Yasha's arms tighter against his sides, "is there anything you can think of that reminds you of the annoying horizon?"

"Like what?"

"Anything." Venita replied simply.

"No."

"No?" Venita asked tauntingly, "There must be _something_ that would be even _remotely_ similar."

"What're you gettin' at?"

Venita didn't even try to suppress her growl, "Is not _love_ like the horizon? Always there, yet unattainable? Sitting there, taunting you with its presence; isn't that what love _does_?"

Inu-Yasha thought for a moment, "How can it, if you and Kouga are together now?"

"But Inu-Yasha-san, I'm not talking about Kouga-kun and I. I'm talking about you and K-chan."

Inu-Yasha's face paled, "W-what?!"

Venita nodded, "That's right. K-chan seems to be your horizon. She's always there for you, right in front of you, too; however, you're held back by her image, since it reminds you oh so much of _Kikyo_. Am I not correct? You can't deny it, K-chan's _always_ been there for you, and yet you continually push her away like she'll always come back. Let me tell you something, _Inu-Yasha_, you can only push a person away so far before they stay gone for good."

With that, Venita pushed off from her position on Inu-Yasha's back and sat in a tree as she watched him pick himself up. Jumping down in front of him, Venita grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, and before he could disguise his eyes from her, she saw what they held.

"What more do you want?" He asked, his voice dark and backed by a low growl.

"I just want you to know, Inu-Yasha-san, that if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. All you have to do is tell me that you want to talk, and I'll drop what I'm doing and talk to you. I mean that, and I give you my word."

Inu-Yasha blinked and all of a sudden, Venita was gone.

"_Maybe that's her way of trying to tell me something_," Inu-Yasha thought to himself, "_that in one blink, Kagome could be gone too. Just as easily. Damn, why can't anything just be plain and simple anymore!_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Venita walked towards Kaede's hut, her mind filling with innumerable plans. She hoped she'd scared Inu-Yasha into realizing how quickly Kagome could be gone, so now she had to manage the same with Kagome. But how to go about it? Kagome wasn't easily frightened into things.

This would take more than just one wolf demon's plots.

Rather than going to Kaede's hut, Venita decided to take a detour that would hopefully lead her to the mastermind behind most matchmaking plots. Quietly weaving her way through the trees, Venita wondered if perhaps Kagura could be an asset in this matchmaking. It was certainly worth a try.

"_Have to talk to Lunia-chan about that_," Venita thought, the scent of the tricky moon goddess finally reaching her nose, "_but if there are a few more players to this game, there could be one hell of a party afterwards. Not to mention an equally large wedding reception._"

Peeking her head through the branches, Venita found her chosen target. Lunia sat with Tora on a rock, both of them in deep conversation. It took them a while to notice they had company, but Venita waited patiently nevertheless.

"Venia-chan?" Lunia asked, surprise in her voice.

Tora, too, stopped his babbling, "Ookami-sama?"

Flashing them a wolf's grin, Venita stood and walked over to them, "Did I miss anything?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary. What're you up to?" Lunia asked.

"Up to? _Me_? Since when am _I_ up to anything?"

"You've already begun your plans haven't you?"

Shrugging Venita lay back, "Perhaps."

Lunia leaned forward, "I want to know every juicy detail of those schemes of yours, Venia-chan. They're essential."

Smiling once again, Venita told them of her plans and the one she'd already enacted. When she finished, both Tora and Lunia sat openmouthed.

Tora playfully hit Lunia on her shoulder, "See? I _told_ you we needed Ookami-sama! She always comes up with the _best_ plans for what we need done!"

"This is brilliant, Venia-chan! Oh I taught you well, indeed. I'm _so_ proud!" Lunia exclaimed while hugging the white-haired deviant she'd been put in charge of so many years ago.

Venita bowed, "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind. But what we really need is an opportunity to get them alone. Then, Tora-kun and I can play our part and completely set this up!"

"But you have to be careful in case this backfires, Venia-chan."

"True, but _think_, Lunia-chan! If we get those two together, that will only leave Houshi-sama and Sango-san, which will be a piece of _cake_ if we can work our magic on _those_ two!" Venita exclaimed, watching the nods of agreement she received.

"Then it's settled," Tora said decisively, "first we work on Inu-Yasha and Kagome, and then we finish with Miroku and Sango. Yes?"

"Yes." Lunia and Venita chorused.

Tora chuckled, "Women, such controlling creatures."

Phantom flames danced around Tora's body while Lunia began drawing the symbols to one of her well-known curses.

"_What_ did you say?!" They asked, evil glints in their eyes.

"Nothing, nothing! Don't hurt me! I swear I'll never dig through another woman's dresser just to look for her underwear!" Tora exclaimed, shielding his face with his hands.

After a moment, Tora lowered his arms to see that both Lunia and Venita were staring at him with blank looks on their faces.

"Huh?" Both meddling menaces asked.

Tora allowed himself to sigh inwardly, "Let's just decide which plan we're going to use first."

At this suggestion, both women completely forgot Tora's statement and began conversing as though he weren't even there. Deciding it was safer to get out of their way, Tora headed towards Kaede's hut to have a word or two with Miroku.

Perhaps he and the monk could devise a way to stop women from trying to kill them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So sorry I took so long, but I've been sick & school hasn't been any better… TT.TT

So, what do you think of this chapter? I tried to make it as funny as I could without totally killing what little plot I've got. I hope you like all the different methods I'm gonna try & come up with, but if I can't think of anything, could any of you help me?

Truly, I'd love to know what you guys think would be a cute & hilarious "plot" for Lunia and the others to try. Please review with your ideas & comments!

Ookami-chan :-)


	7. Chopsticks & Schemes

Chapter Seven:  
Chopsticks and Schemes 

Now at Kaede's hut, everyone sat around an outdoor fire, since the hut wasn't big enough to accommodate all of them. Well, to put it this way: they could all _fit_, but there wouldn't be enough room to escape Miroku _and_ Tora's hands.

Enough said.

So, a list of all present: Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kagura, Kouga, Venita, Lunia, and Tora. Yes, definitely not enough room to escape with so many at attendance.

"_Goodness_," Lunia thought, "_it's too quiet around this fire. People should be talking, laughing, telling stories, or something. Even one of my curses wouldn't be able to condemn such silence!_"

Venita was thinking along the same lines as she watched everyone's faces, "_I wonder what everyone's thinking about? For surely if they have nothing to say, then at least their thoughts must occupy them. From the dreamy look on Tora's face, he's trying to imagine some poor woman without her clothing and Miroku's attention seems to be directed towards Sango's rear... nothing new. K-chan and Inu-san seem to be thinking about something important, which would be good if I knew what exactly crossed their minds. Lucky for them, I don't._"

The sound of chopsticks tapping each other made Venita come out of her musings. Normally the interruption would annoy her, but in this instance, the meddlesome wolf had to suppress a smile.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome had reached for the same piece of meat, and both were now blushing as they withdrew their chopsticks. Inu-Yasha used his chopsticks to place the meat on Kagome's plate while he got himself a different one; the deepened blush on his face the only sign that he hoped no one had seen the act of kindness.

Truly, when was Inu-Yasha lucky?

Nine pairs of eyes had seen the act and filed it away in their memories. The nine of course being: Venita, Kouga, young Shippo, Kaede, Lunia, Kagura, Tora, Miroku, and Sango. Yes, all of them had seen it, and would now discuss it in the woods later on when those oblivious among them went to sleep.

One could feel sorry for the blissfully unaware miko and hanyou.

But by the mischievous glints in the eyes of the nine, none of them were inclined to feel sorry. All that mattered was the Master Plan.

"_Sleep well oh ignorant ones_," Tora thought as his 'matchmaker mode' took over his mind, "_tonight begins the first stage of our 'little' operation._"

Unseen by the chosen targets, a nod rippled through the group. This was of course followed by an all-knowing smirk, led by none other than Lunia.

"_Heh, they'll never know just when the world turned upside down._"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later in the woods... (protected of course by a shield that allowed everyone inside to see and hear all around them, but no one outside to do likewise).

"We are gathered here on this night for an emergency meeting." Tora announced, sitting down on a rock to the left of Lunia.

"I know all of you here saw what I did at dinner, so that means our plans must begin _tonight_. Since we've never all met _at once_, let's abandon all other plans and come up with a new one." Lunia stated, her arms open to embrace a new idea.

"I've got one." Venita said, raising her right hand.

"Do tell, Chan-chan, we're dying to hear it."

Whispering her plan into Lunia's ear, since Venita sat on her right side, everyone watched as Lunia's eyes widened at the idea.

"That, Chan-chan, is _just_ what we needed. If only we'd been smart enough to drug their food!"

"I could help ye with that." Kaede offered.

"Yes, I know you could; however, we'd need to wake them up again... not exactly the easiest to explain."

"I've got that covered, too," Venita smirked, "_someone_ with exceptional mind capabilities need only wake them with a simple nightmare. Then, we get the overly-stubborn hanyou to accept tea, which will be the drugged substance. Perform the same task with an unsuspecting K-chan, and we're in business."

Venita received blank looks.

"Is that a mastermind or _what_?" Tora asked, his voice filled with awe.

Lunia sniffed and wiped away an imaginary tear, "I'm so proud. I raised her _so_ well."

"But there's only one problem." Sango voiced.

"And _what_ would _that_ be?" Lunia asked, her defensive side coming through.

"Just _who_ has the capability of creating nightmares and placing them within the minds of others?"

Lunia and Venita smiled while pointing towards Tora, "_He_ does." They chorused.

Everyone smiled, and Lunia continued speaking, "The rest of you may not need to be present, but who _wouldn't _want to watch? I do believe the only ones we'll be needing will be the following: Kaede, Tora, and Chan-chan."

"What do you need _me_ for?" Venita asked.

Tora shrugged, "For one thing, it's your idea and you should be the one to make it happen. Another thing is that we may need _you_ to convince Inu-Yasha to come down out of his tree and accept tea in the _first_ place."

"I see another problem." Miroku said.

"What?" Tora asked.

"Won't Inu-Yasha be able to _smell_ any kind of 'sleeping aid' we provide?"

Lunia, Venita, and Tora thought this over. All three turned to Kaede.

"I do have in my possession a tasteless and scentless herb that aids with sleep."

The three beamed.

"You are a _genius_." Tora said.

"A woman after my own heart." Lunia smiled.

"I love you." Was Venita's contribution to the praise being given to Kaede as the white-haired demon gave the priestess a hug.

A little startled, Kaede smiled and nodded her thanks.

"Well, I'm going to turn all of this over to Chan-chan." Lunia said, watching Venita's confused expression.

"Why do I bother to _think_?"

Lunia shrugged, "Because you're so good at it?"

"Not the reason I had in mind, but all right," Venita faced the others, "you're all welcome to follow and laugh, but I only really need Tora-kun, Kaede-sama, and Kagura-san. Make no noise until they're safely asleep."

Kagura blinked, "Why do you need me?"

"Because, Kagura-san, you control wind."

"So?"

"The wind does not blow in our favor tonight. I need you to make it blow _upwind_ so as not to give us away and make Inu-Yasha-san run. Got it?"

"Hai." Kagura said as she stepped up to where Venita, Tora, and Kaede already stood.

"All right, I see no point in dragging this out, so let's be on our way."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha couldn't remember why he'd woken up, but he knew that his head hurt. Looking up, it seemed he'd fallen out of his tree, but that was impossible. He _never_ fell from his tree.

Grumbling to himself, Inu-Yasha found himself walking to where the fire still burned. Adding wood, and still mumbling, Inu-Yasha sat down, taking no notice as the wind suddenly changed directions.

Kaede came out of her hut and seemed startled that Inu-Yasha was there.

"What are ye still doing up?" She asked, as if she didn't know.

"Couldn't sleep." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"What a shame. I'll get ye some tea."

"No thanks."

"But Inu-Yasha, if ye cannot sleep..."

"I _said_ no thank you."

Putting a determined look on her face and about to scold Inu-Yasha for not accepting help, Kagome came from out of the hut in her pajamas while rubbing sleep from her eyes.

She blinked at the sight of Inu-Yasha, "What're you doing here?"

"Is it such a miracle that I can't sleep?"

"Uh, no, it's just that..."

"Sit down and I'll make ye both some tea." Kaede interrupted, knowing that if Inu-Yasha refused once more, Kagome would set him straight.

"How many times do I have to say no th..."

"You're _so_ impossible, Inu-Yasha! Why don't you just accept a little help once in a while?"

Suppressing the chuckle that threatened to pass her lips, Kaede quickly made her way into her hut and grabbed the tea she'd already made and hidden underneath a cloth in the corner of her hut. She waited a few moments more for a dramatic effect.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Venita and the others sat patiently on the branches of trees, waiting for the moment when both Inu-Yasha and Kagome collapsed onto the ground in sleep. It had been easy enough to push Inu-Yasha out of his tree, but pushing him and not waking him up first was quite an accomplishment.

Kagura helped with that, too. Wind was _so_ convenient.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bringing out the tea, Kaede offered the tray with two cups to Kagome.

"You're not having any?" She asked.

Venita gulped, Kagome's good nature hadn't even been brought up.

"It is not _I_ who cannot sleep."

"Then why are you up?"

They all had to hold down groans.

"_Damn goody-goody nature..._" Tora cursed.

"Just making a last check on the village to make sure everything is in order."

"_Kaede-sama is my new hero..._" Venita thought, cheering inwardly as she watched the aforementioned priestess offer the remaining cup of tea to Inu-Yasha.

"Hn, I coulda told 'ya if anything weird was goin' on," he scoffed as he accepted the tea, "but with Venita-sama here and coverin' this place with her aura like a blanket, I don't think anyone with even _half_ a brain would set foot here."

Nodding silently as the two sipped their tea, Kaede could only wait until they'd finished-- and collapsed-- to give the signal.

"Kaede-san?"

"Hai?"

"Do you know where Venia-chan went off to? I thought maybe she'd come sleep in the hut with me, but I haven't seen her since dinner. And everyone else, too, seems to be missing. Do you know anything about this?"

"No, Child, I know nothing of the Lady Venita's whereabouts, any more than I know anyone else's. Just drink your tea and get to bed, I'm sure ye will be joined soon enough."

"_Oh if Kagome only knew how soon she'll be joined.... this is too good. Chan-chan is becoming more like me everyday_," Lunia thought, a realization coming to her in the same instant, "_if this keeps up, she'll be my equal in no time. That means I could pass on the duty of Moon Goddess a little earlier than previously planned. Which would then mean an early retirement... heh, I'll have to keep that_ _little plot to myself for a little while until I can get things in order_."

Not too long after, both Kagome and Inu-Yasha set their teacups on the tray. Kaede bowed her head at them and went to put the tray into her hut to wash the cups later. When she came out, Kagome's head had fallen onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

Kaede whistled once and watched as Venita and Tora almost immediately shot out of the trees and grabbed the sleeping pair.

"Follow me." Venita said, getting a better grip on Kagome as she dragged her friend into the hut onto her sleeping bag.

"Now where am I putting _him_?" Tora asked, already having a good idea.

"Just put him right there and his instincts will take care of the rest. We don't have to worry about shielding our scents because _seriously_; with K-chan _that_ close, would _you _be able to smell anything else?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

Walking out of the hut and smiling to Kaede, both wolf and tiger grinned up at everyone else in the trees.

"Mission accomplished." Tora beamed, stretching his limbs that had cramped up as he crouched on his tree branch.

"All right, we'll all need to get some sleep and probably plug our ears for the scream we're bound to hear in the morning. I'd advise to make sure you're all far away when that happens. Agreed?"

"Hai." Came the chorused response as everyone went to bed in their own chosen place.

A smack sounded from behind the hut. Apparently Miroku would have to find his _own_ place to sleep.

Saying goodnight to her accomplice Tora, Venita found Kouga leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

Saying goodnight to her accomplice Tora, Venita found Kouga leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Did I ever tell you that you are one evil bitch?" He asked, eyes still closed.

"But I'm _your_ evil bitch."

"Damn straight," he said, opening his eyes and gathering Venita into his arms, "where do you want to sleep: far away, or close to see events unfold?"

"I'll plug your ears if you plug mine." Venita offered.

"Up in a tree it is." Kouga said, jumping up onto a solid branch that overlooked a good-sized area around Kaede's hut.

Kouga sat with his back against the tree's trunk while Venita leaned against his chest, her head turned to the side to rest on his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Koishii. I love you." She whispered, giving his shoulder a small nibble.

"As I, too, love you, my Fire Wolf."

Venita smiled, and rubbed her cheek against her love's shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly. Her thoughts were mainly focused on the reaction that would most likely follow the 'discovery' she and Tora had created for their friends.

Oh the possibilities were endless, but sleep just had to ruin the wonderful images Venita's mind was creating. There was really no need to jump ahead to _that_ scenario just yet. If she hadn't been so comfortable, Venita would have slapped herself upside the head for thinking such dirty thoughts. She was plotting with Tora too much if she were already beginning to think like him.

Sighing in defeat, Venita gave up her consciousness to sleep, the cure for all things...

Until the morning came.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm so glad I finished this chapter among other chapters from other stories on yet _other_ sites :-)

Please, do tell what you think! ::puts on witch hat & holds out cauldron of candy:: may not be Halloween just yet, but you gotta get in the spirit of things!

Anyhow, I did mean it when I said you could offer up ideas, & I've already gotten one reply to that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erhem… time to give thanks to my reviewers:

Kagome2691— Thanks for your encouragement, I try to post as quickly as I can.

animegirl0404— If you think that's _all_ Venia-chan's gonna do to Inu-san, stick around, there's more to come… muahaha…

Flaming Soul— So sorry I haven't e-mailed you back yet… TT.TT been busy with all this updating stuff… grrr….. ::gives chips & candy::

Yea, so now that I've said thank you…. ::dances around:: could some (or all, just don't click on your web browsers at once) check out my original stories?

I have one completed story: Demon's Desire & 2 others that are awaiting to be updated….the site is & I'm Koinu-chan if you're looking me up on the directory, page 31 :-)

Thanks again! (I try too hard, don't I?) TT.TT


	8. Plots Aplenty

Chapter Eight:  
Plots Aplenty

Inu-Yasha woke to find the most amazing scent filling his nose. Though he couldn't quite identify it, for there were many scents at once, he knew exactly from whence it came.

But that couldn't be right.

Afraid to open his eyes, Inu-Yasha tried moving some of his muscles only to find weight on his chest. It wasn't unpleasant— by _far_ the opposite— and it just felt... what was the word? Right. Everything felt right just then. He felt as though he could just lie there forever and never even track _Naraku_ down again. The scent made him feel warm, comforted, but it made his head spin a little.

A small noise— like a whimper — and a small movement from upon his chest caught Inu-Yasha's attention. Opening an eye halfway, what Inu-Yasha saw widened his eyes of gold to the size of those plates Mrs. Higurashi served food on.

Very basic and short thoughts went through his mind at that moment, "_Kagome is sleeping on my chest. Her head is on my shoulder. Why is she smiling like that? What's goin' on here? Why is she...?_"

Inu-Yasha's racing thoughts were interrupted when Kagome began to open her eyes. She looked at him for a little while, eyes puzzled and brain a little fuzzy from sleep. As soon as she saw what the source of her puzzlement was, she put her hands on either side of Inu-Yasha's head and pushed herself up.

Not a good thing to do when a hanyou has your scent in his nose.

Heart and thoughts racing, Inu-Yasha suddenly grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, lifted his upper body, and gave Kagome the smallest of kisses upon her slightly parted lips.

Surprise shot through Kagome's eyes, but no one was more startled than Inu-Yasha. He stiffened, waiting for Kagome to get up and deliver 'sits' until she was blue in the face. He watched her face, different emotions swirling in her eyes. Kagome opened her mouth, and Inu-Yasha just _knew_ it was coming. That long string of a different sort of curse words than he used himself. This wasn't anything vulgar; it was worse. It would be that same damn word over and over and over again.

"I-Inu-Yasha.... wha...?"

His own mind befuddled by the fact that her first word of the morning was his own name, Inu-Yasha cocked his head at her and flattened his ears to the sides of his head.

"I'm sorry, K-Kagome. I don't know what ca..."

But something in Kagome's eyes wouldn't let him finish. It was there, he could see it quite perfectly; he knew what he was seeing, but he wouldn't believe it. That 'look' couldn't be there. Was she... _happy_ that he had kissed her? Relieved, maybe? Inu-Yasha couldn't tell. His head was spinning faster now, as though he'd drunk too much saké or something.

He had kissed Kagome.

And she _liked_ it?

"Inu-Yasha?" She asked again, reaching a hand to cup his cheek.

This was too much. He didn't know what to do. Wait, he knew what he could do. Yes, it was _perfect_; and also readily available. He could take advantage of it right now... and he intended to.

Giving Kagome a sorrowful look, Inu-Yasha pulled himself up and left the hut without a backward glance.

Dazed, confused, and deeply hurt, Kagome sat down against the wall, hoping it would support her. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Kagome heard noises outside. She paid them no attention, since it was probably a villager that had to pick something up.

A knock and a familiar voice made its way into Kagome's troubled thoughts, "K-chan? Are in you there?"

Though not really wanting to talk to anyone, Kagome invited, "Hai, I'm here. Come on in."

Walking in as casually as possible, Tora knelt in front of Kagome, trying to keep the triumph out of his eyes.

"What's the matter, K-chan? What happened? Are you all right?"

Taking a sniffle, Kagome look up at him as one tear fell down her cheek, followed by several more, "I don't know what to do, Tora-san!"

Lunging herself into Tora's arms, all Tora could do was return her hug and hope to comfort her without comforting her _too _much. If he gave her too much comfort, well, she might just get her heart set on _him_ by accident.

"_Hmph_," he mentally shrugged, "_I'm not a total hentai; I can't help it if women like me. I'm just so likable, that's all. I remember when Sama-sama liked me all those years ago. Back when we were in Tokyo serving Master Xavier. She used to love me... or at least she thought she did. Although, I could be wrong. She could have loved me, but I suppose I'll never know now that she's got Kouga-san_."

Sitting on a rock were Shippo, Venita, and Kirara. Venita was trying to teach Shippo a hand game that she used to play as a child, but he seemed uninterested.

"Something wrong, Shippo-chan?" She asked, cocking her head at him.

Shippo pointed behind where Venita sat, and when Venita turned, she scented what Shippo must most likely have heard or smelled.

All of a sudden, Inu-Yasha burst through the trees, a sort of disturbed look on his face.

He pointed to Venita, "You. Me. Talk. Now."

Without waiting for a reply Inu-Yasha took off, leaving a dazed trio behind him. Shaking her head, Venita signaled for Shippo and Kirara to play somewhere else while she tracked down the elusive hanyou.

"Go play with Tora-san, all right? I'm sure he'd be _so_ glad to see you." Venita smiled, taking to the trees to catch Inu-Yasha's scent.

Also not waiting to hear the response she would get from her implied command, Venita stopped on a branch to retrace the distinct scent she'd been following. Finally finding it once more, Venita landed in a small clearing.

"Took you long enough."

Turning around quickly, Venita saw Inu-Yasha sitting cross-legged on the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest, and Venita felt confusion coming off of him in waves.

"Maybe so, but at least I came. What's the matter, Inu-Yasha-san? What happened?" Venita asked, stepping closer to him at a slow pace.

He allowed a growl to pass his lips, "I-I-I don't really _know_ what happened, Venita-san. One minute I was sleeping, and the next..."

Venita cocked her head in feign interest, "What? What happened in the next moment?"

"I opened my eyes and...... and _Kagome_ was just _right_ there." He said, not really sure how to continue.

"Of course she was right there, Inu-san," Venita tried to say as reasonably as she could, "I was telling you that earlier..."

"No I mean, she was right _there_."

"Right where?"

Inu-Yasha began to look uncomfortable as he lifted his head, "She was on top of me."

Venita did the best she could to look surprised. She widened her eyes and her mouth opened a little bit. Then she quirked an eyebrow.

"Wow, I knew you two _liked_ each other, but _goodness_, if _that's_ goin' on you're both terrific actors. And here Tora-kun, Lunia-chan, and I were plotting to put you two together. Wow, you've saved us some hard work, Inu-san. I might have to start calling you Brother-in-Law, just to practice for when the time comes. If I'd had known you two were _that_ far along in your relationship, well..."

"Would you shut up?!" Inu-Yasha interrupted, standing up with a blush on his face, "It's _not_ like that with Kagome and me! I woke up and she was just right on top of me! And then I-I..."

Concern crossing her face, Venita wondered just what had happened after they'd woken up to each other, "Yes? What did you do, Inu-san? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, I promise. Not even _Kouga-kun_ will hear of this if you do not wish him to."

Inu-Yasha turned this over in his head. Venita would keep something from Kouga? There was a surprise. But the thought of telling someone else what had happened was embarrassing, and also made him sound like Miroku.

"Never mind, I'm sorry I dragged you out here, Venita-san." Inu-Yasha said, turning to go.

"Oh no you _don't_," Venita said, stepping into his path, "you wanted to talk, so let's _talk_. Please, Inu-san, I won't tell anyone, of that you can be certain. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well there was that time when you lied to us about being a girl, and being an assassin, a fire demon, and then a wolf demon. Did I miss anything?"

Venita smiled, "But I _didn't_ lie to you then, Inu-san. I just refrained from mentioning. You can't lie if you don't say anything."

Sighing and flattening his ears to the side of his head, Inu-Yasha turned to face her, a slow blush creeping onto his face while emotions swirled in his eyes of gold, "You swear you won't tell anyone?"

"On my brother's grave." Venita said, putting her right hand over her heart while keeping her left hand visible so he couldn't accuse her of crossing her fingers.

"I kissed Kagome." He whispered, knowing she could hear it.

Inu-Yasha watched as Venita's right hand flew to her mouth and a gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes had widened and her pupils were the size of pinpricks.

As Venita's mind processed the information that had just been fed into her brain, she inwardly squealed with delight. She'd believed her plan perfect, and she had been right; however, she'd never planned for it to go _this_ well! Now there were only a few things to be done before anything else could happen, and Venita would have to consult the experts on this.

"_Of course, I'm sure Tora already knows what's happened through K-chan, so all that leaves is Lunia-chan to tell. Although, I'm sure she could find out any number of ways, and probably has. So then I really wouldn't be breaking my promise to Inu-san because she'd already know; and besides, Inu-san never said that she couldn't tell anyone else_." Venita thought, walking closer to Inu-Yasha and putting her arms around his neck in a loose hug.

To say Inu-Yasha was startled would have been an understatement. When Venita let go, his eyes were wide and puzzled.

"W-what was _that_ for?" He asked, "Won't Kouga get pissed off?"

Venita cocked her head at him as though she had no clue what he was talking about, "Kouga-kun doesn't mind if I hug other men, so long as their scent isn't too overpowering. As to why I hugged you, well, it's just my way of telling you that I am thankful for this conversation, and also thankful to the fact that you opened up to me. I am gladdened by this, Inu-san, and I hope it may continue. I'm always here for you to talk to, I swear it."

With a smile, Venita hopped back into a tree and gestured for Inu-Yasha to follow. He did, but he couldn't stop thinking about just how many people were _so _willing to help him, and how he never really _used_ their help, even though he needed it.

"_I should talk to Venita-san more often_," he finally decided, "_that way I won't blow up on the first person to talk to me_."

That way of thinking burned into his mind, Inu-Yasha was a little startled to see Tora exiting Kaede's hut holding Kagome's hand. It infuriated him, but he immediately quenched his anger. She was probably talking to Tora just as he had talked to Venita. Yes, that had to be it.

So then why was she laughing like that? And why was she holding his hand like that? Too deep into his thoughts, Inu-Yasha nearly jumped when he felt Venita's hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, Inu-san," she whispered, "they were just talking, I promise you. K-chan holds hands with people she trusts, and also when they've just helped her out with a problem. Just relax, don't explode, and everything will be all right."

"You're sure about that?" Inu-Yasha asked, looking down at the white-haired woman.

She nodded, "As sure as the hair on your head is white."

Inu-Yasha sighed and visibly relaxed. He seemed more at ease with himself, and for that Venita was grateful.

An angry hanyou was the last thing Kagome needed at the moment.

"What should I do?"

Looking at Inu-Yasha, Venita asked, "What do you _want _to do?"

"I-I want to go over there," Inu-Yasha said, his voice dropping with every word, "hold her close to me and tell her that everything's going to be okay and that I'm sorry for what happened this morning."

"_Are_ you sorry?"

Venita's question startled him, but it also made him think, "No."

"Then don't apologize," Venita said, turning to go, "oh, and as to what you should do?"

"Yeah?"

"What you just said sounded just fine to me. Other than the apology. The rest is great. Keep up the good work." Venita said, a grin on her face as she began walking away from the wide-eyed hanyou.

Tora watched Venita walk off, noticing the smirk on her face, "_I'd bet my entire teddy bear collection that Ookami-sama's already got another plan figured out_."

And had the winnings been money rather than teddy bears, Tora would be a _very_ rich man.


	9. Going Out

Chapter Nine:  
Going Out

"So how do you think it's gonna go?" Tora asked, looking down from the tree he'd hidden in once Inu-Yasha and Kagome had disappeared into Kaede's hut.

Venita shook her head, "I don't know, Tora-kun, Inu-san seemed pretty upset when we talked in the woods earlier."

"Like how upset? Angry or disturbed?"

"Well, he's a little of both."

Tora quirked an eyebrow, "How's that?"

"You know how Inu-san is. He could be depressed and elated at the same time... somehow." Venita shrugged.

"You have a good point." Tora admitted, craning his neck to try and hear what was being said in the hut.

"Having trouble hearing oh great Lord Eavesdropper?" Venita smirked.

"Something like that," the troublesome tiger replied, "I guess I'll have to be a human for a while to recharge my demon batteries. You're lucky to be half and half."

Venita thought about it for a minute, "Yeah, I guess I am lucky. In a way."

Tora smiled and smelled the air, "I smell trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Venita asked, feeling a strong arm wrap around her waist and firm hand cover her mouth loosely.

About to fight back, Venita felt small nibbles on her neck.

"Koishii..."

Smirking at his white-haired accomplice, Tora said, "_That_ kind."

Deciding to ignore him, Venita turned her head as best she could to the left so as to touch her lips to his cheek.

"What's going on, Kouga-kun? Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh there's nothing _wrong_, Koishii," Kouga smirked while moving his hand from her mouth down her neck to cup her right breast, "the only thing wrong was the time spent away from you."

Tora risked a glance in their direction, "Ugh, get a hut you two. I can't put up with all the love going on around here."

Venita cocked her head at him, "What do you mean?"

"When there's love going on, I can't stand it 'cause... just 'cause." Tora said, averting his eyes.

Venita felt her heart sink a little, "Hey I know what'll cheer you up!"

"Whuzzat, Ookami-sama?" Tora asked, acquiring his drunken accent.

"You, Inu-san, K-chan and I should go to K-chan's time and wreak havoc! Come on, you were telling me all about the looks on Eri and Yuka's faces when you mentioned 'Kyo'. I wanna see what happens when they see the real deal! C'mon, Tora-san, it'll be fun!"

Tora thought about it for a minute, "Yeah, that _does_ sound fun."

"All right then! Let's _do_ it! Maybe we can even get K-chan's homework, learn her writing style, and then tell her we'll only do her homework if she studies the topic we did for her! And for the rest of the time, we can have Sota-kun bring it to us. Is that perfect or what?"

Kouga squeezed the breast he was holding, "You're forgetting something Koishii."

"What? What am I forgetting?"

He squeezed again, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth, "You're forgetting that I can't go with you."

Eyes widening, face paling, Venita looked stunned. Tora decided to save her from further embarrassment.

"You won't have to worry about me stealing her away. For one, she'd kill me. Another thing is that _you'd_ mutilate any pieces of me that were left. See? I'm motivated to stay _away_ from her."

"But what about the _other_ males? They don't have that same motivation. How would you keep _them_ away?"

Tora smirked, "Ookami-sama _always_ dresses as a man when visiting the modern world. And Kyo-san's scary, too. No one bothers Kyo-san."

Kouga nodded, "Good."

Turning to her mate, Venita asked, "So is it all right if I go? I'm sure there _might_ be a way to take you along, but you've never been in modern times, and I wouldn't want you to get confused. I know _I_ got confused when I entered the Outside World of no magic. At least _this_ Outside has magic. The Outside that K-chan comes from has absolutely _none_."

"It's all right, Koishii, I'm sure Tora-san wouldn't wish to be distracted by our lover's antics anyway. You need some time alone, I believe. Alone as in away from this world for a while. Just be sure to come back, understand?"

Venita smiled, "I will always come back to you. I swore it days ago."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that. Go have fun." Kouga smiled.

Tora shook his head, "No. Don't even. Kouga-sama, you come with me. Ookami-sama, you go talk with K-chan and Inu-Yasha-san about your plot, all right?"

Leaving before Venita even had time to quirk an eyebrow, the white-haired woman was left standing alone behind a tree.

"_Well, I'm not gonna get anywhere standing behind a big tree. Might as well go in there with a sweet smile on my face rather than a cynical one that just screams 'I'm plotting against you!' Although, it would be fun._"

Finally deciding on how to look when someone answered the door, Venita stepped out from behind her tree and walked towards Kaede's hut.

As she approached, Venita was surprised when she heard no arguing. In fact, she heard nothing at all. Stunned, Venita knocked quietly on the door, her intention to wake Inu-Yasha from his daydreams so he could tap Kagome out of hers.

Be that the case, what exactly were they daydreaming _about_?

Kagome pulled back the grass mat, her face flushed and her brown eyes bright, "Oh! Venia-chan, it's you. Come on in."

Blinking a little confusedly, Venita stepped inside the hut to see a sulking hanyou in the corner. Kagome sat in the opposite corner, and so Venita took her seat in the center.

"So," Venita said a little uncomfortably, "how is everything between you two?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Inu-Yasha cut her off, "Fine."

"Well that's good to hear," Venita said, looking over to Kagome, "I've got an idea for you two, Tora, and I; however, I don't know if you'll like it."

"What's your idea, Venia-chan?" Kagome asked, a smile on her face.

"You see, Tora-kun and I were thinking of inviting you and Inu-san to come with us to your world and just have a good time together. What do you think of that?"

Kagome looked skeptical for a moment, but then smiled, "That sounds fun, Venia-chan."

"I'm glad you like it. What think you, Inu-san?"

"Hn, sounds all right with me."

Venita's eyes lit up, "I'm so glad you both agree! All we have to do now is wait for Tora-kun."

"Where is he?" Kagome asked, wondering what the jovial tiger could be doing.

"I can only tell you that he's off in the woods somewhere with Kouga-kun," Venita said, thinking about what she'd just said, "hang on, whoa, that came out wrong. Tora-kun is talking to Kouga-kun about something he didn't want to discuss with me, and they're talking in the woods. There, I think that came out right."

Kagome smiled, "We understood you, Venia-chan. As soon as they come back, we'll start planning what we're gonna do and when."

Venita's eyes twinkled, "Oh K-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I already have." Venita stated darkly, her eyes slightly narrowed, giving her a sinister look.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Ack! I'm _so_ sorry for the delay! Please forgive me! ::bows::

Anyhow, I want you all to know that Inu-Yasha & Kagome weren't _doing_ anything that would cause her face to be flushed, but hey…. they _might_ have. :P I may tell you & I may not… --insert evil laughter here—

So yes, if you have any questions, (any at all! Except those that ask me what's gonna happen next), I'd be happy to answer them. ;)


	10. Tora's Bargain, Venita's Refusal

Preview from last chapter:

Venita's eyes lit up, "I'm so glad you both agree! All we have to do now is wait for Tora-kun."

"Where is he?" Kagome asked, wondering what the jovial tiger could be doing.

"I can only tell you that he's off in the woods somewhere with Kouga-kun," Venita said, thinking about what she'd just said, "hang on, whoa, that came out wrong. Tora-kun is talking to Kouga-kun about something he didn't want to discuss with me, and they're talking in the woods. There, I think that came out right."

Kagome smiled, "We understood you, Venia-chan. As soon as they come back, we'll start planning what we're gonna do and when."

Venita's eyes twinkled, "Oh K-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I already have." Venita stated darkly, her eyes slightly narrowed, giving her a sinister look.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten:  
Tora's Bargain, Venita's Refusal

Kagome looked over at Venita and nearly cried out. The eyes of the wolf woman looked too familiar to the miko and hanyou to be ignored. They were calm, cool, collected, and just over all calculating. It was the look of a madman.

It was the look of Naraku.

Without realizing it, Inu-Yasha had begun to growl, which caused both he and Kagome to become startled.

"_I really don't like that look_," Kagome thought nervously, "_she gave Naraku and Kagura that look back when she'd been acting as Kyo. Why would she use it on me?_"

"All right then," Inu-Yasha said, breaking through Kagome's thoughts, "what's this plan of yours?"

Eyes of cobalt softening, Venita smiled, "You'll just have to see, but I guarantee it'll be fun."

Reading looks of confusion, suspicion, and wariness, Venita inwardly laughed, "_This is going to be great. All we really have to do is get those two together in the same room, and on the same couch; however, that would take too long, so Tora and I will just have to take Fate in our own hands._"

A knock sounded on the door and all three occupants turned towards the door.

"Come on in." Kagome said cheerily, watching as the grass mat was pulled aside and Tora walked in.

"Hey guys," Tora said, his usual jovial manner firmly in place, "how is everything?"

"Fine." Kagome and Inu-Yasha replied.

"What did you and Kouga-kun talk about and where is he?" Venita asked, her darkening blue eyes locked on the tiger's brilliant green ones.

Tora didn't answer right away, and really he didn't answer, "We just talked about simple stuff. Nothing to worry yourself with."

"Then if I'm not supposed to worry, why don't you tell me where he is?"

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other and back again, Tora sighed, "I suppose telling you he's fine won't satisfy you?"

Venita quirked an eyebrow, "You're damn right it won't satisfy me. Where _is_ he?"

Debating with himself whether or not to tell her the truth, Tora decided on the easier option, "He's safe, and if you want a better explanation of things, you have to promise to buy me a year's subscription of porn for those times when I get 'lonely'."

Eyes widening, Venita's answer came right away, "There's no way in the seven hells I'm putting _my_ name on a document that shows _I'm_ paying for _your_ pornography!"

"But Ookami-sama, you _know_ I'd videotape it myself, except that the neighbors shut their blinds now. It's really a shame too, 'cause they were gonna try and..."

"Enough!" Venita yelled, "I can do without knowing where he is for the moment! Just _don't_ go any further in your descriptions!"

Smirking, Tora resisted the urge to jump up and down in victory, "So anyway, when are we leaving?"

Kagome seemed about to say something, but Venita cut her off, "Right now. We'll say our goodbyes and then we'll be off to have some fun, okay? Sound like a plan to you two?"

Inu-Yasha and Kagome's faces were still red from Tora's comment, and their eyes were now wide when they realized that Tora and Venita had been thinking about this a lot longer than they'd let on.

It made the couple wonder just what _else_ the two were planning.

"Well?" Tora asked, "What do you guys think? Inu-Yasha-san? Kagome-san?"

Both addressed persons blinked, not quite sure what to think of this plan that had just been presented to them.

"I-I-I suppose I don't have a problem with it," Kagome said, "what do you think, Inu-Yasha?"

"Fine with me."

"Of course it's fine with you," Venita said as she stood and brushed herself off, "you don't care either way. You'll just agree with whatever K-chan decides to do because you love her."

Had Inu-Yasha been eating or drinking, he would surely have choked, "W-w-what are you doin' sayin' stuff like that?! What if Kagome took you seriously?!"

Venita shrugged, "I hope she does."

Nothing short of fuming, Tora put a hand on the hanyou's shoulder.

"It's all right, Inu-Yasha-san. Some women have this weird way of tricking a guy into admitting his love for another woman. Either that or the woman they happen to be talking to. Now, when I tell you 'some women', I really mean _that_ one." Tora smirked, pointing to Venita as her mouth twitched into a smile that looked a little out of place on her face at that moment.

Not having noticed the out-of-place smile, Kagome asked, "So, we're leaving now?"

Turning her near-murderous glare from Tora and plastering a smile in its' place, Venita looked to Kagome and nodded, "That's right! So we should probably find Kaede-sama, Shippo-chan, Houshi-sama, Sango-san, Kagura-san, Lunia-chan, _and_ Kouga-kun."

Tora sighed, "I'm _still_ gonna tell you that he's safe and sound."

"And _I'm_ still not gonna be satisfied until you tell me where he is."

A smirk on his face, Tora shrugged, "Write a check, then. I'll be expecting my first issue on the first of next month."

Within the blink of an eye, Tora now sported a red hand-shaped mark delivered by Venita herself, "C'mon K-chan and Inu-san. Let's go have fun."

Shaking his head to try and rid himself of the stinging his cheek still felt, Tora ran after them, "Hey! Wait for me!"

While making their way to the Bone Eater's Well, Venita couldn't help but think of where her beloved might be. It wasn't that she didn't trust Tora when he said Kouga was safe; however, the way Tora had been acting was very peculiar for the tiger.

"_What could Tora-san possibly need to hide from me? And what's it gotta do with Kouga-kun? What did those two talk about in the woods? Are they plotting against me?_" As soon as the thought made its' way to the front of Venita's mind, she immediately pushed it back, "_That's nonsense! Why would Kouga-kun and Tora-san plot against me? What's their motive, eh? Simple, they don't have one! Phew, now that that's settled, I can go back to my brain's normal function: scheming._"

Upon reaching the time-traveling well, Venita and the others met up with Shippo and Kirara, whom were picking flowers.

"Hi everybody!" Shippo grinned as he waved at them, "Where're you going?"

Kagome knelt before the young fox kit, "We're just going to go to my time for a little bit. Which reminds me, do you know where everyone is? We didn't see anyone on the way here."

"Oh! They told me to tell you that they're all in the woods somewhere, and that you shouldn't bother looking for them. I meant to tell you, but I got sidetracked."

"I see," Kagome said as her heart sank, "could you tell them we'll be back soon? I don't know how long Venia-chan and Tora-kun intend to stay, but however long it is, we'll be back."

"Okay! Don't forget that chocolate stuff!"

"I won't!" Kagome called as she joined the others at the well.

Shippo waved at the four figures at the well and watched as they disappeared. Turning around and whistling, Shippo watched as Miroku, Sango, Lunia, Kaede, and Kagura stepped out from the nearby bushes, brushed themselves off, and smirked at one another.

It would be very interesting when the four came back, and none of the six that were left behind intended to miss it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(November 24, 2004) A/N: I am _so_ sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I've been sick, (still am), I've had school, I've got family/friend issues… the list goes on…… but as long as I still find time for all of you, that makes me happy. :-)

Please don't be afraid to give me ideas for schemes. To tell you the truth, I'm running out of different plots I could use, so your help would be most appreciated. Also, if anyone has any other ideas, (not just plots), pertaining to this story, please let me know! Any and all ideas will be considered and I'm sure some will be used. If you don't see your idea in this story, perchance you'll see it in a different story by me! Keep your eyes open!

--Ookami-chan--


	11. Simply Irresistible

Preview from last chapter:

Kagome knelt before the young fox kit, "We're just going to go to my time for a little bit. Which reminds me, do you know where everyone is? We didn't see anyone on the way here."

"Oh! They told me to tell you that they're all in the woods somewhere, and that you shouldn't bother looking for them. I meant to tell you, but I got sidetracked."

"I see," Kagome said as her heart sank, "could you tell them we'll be back soon? I don't know how long Venia-chan and Tora-kun intend to stay, but however long it is, we'll be back."

"Okay! Don't forget that chocolate stuff!"

"I won't!" Kagome called as she joined the others at the well.

Shippo waved at the four figures at the well and watched as they disappeared. Turning around and whistling, Shippo watched as Miroku, Sango, Lunia, Kaede, and Kagura stepped out from the nearby bushes, brushed themselves off, and smirked at one another.

It would be very interesting when the four came back, and none of the six that were left behind intended to miss it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven:

Simply Irresistible

At the Higurashi Shrine....

"Ramen!"

"White chocolate chip cookies with macadamia nuts, please!"

Mrs. Higurashi stepped back a step, for she hadn't expected so much bravado when she'd asked if anyone wanted anything to eat.

"All right, the Ramen will be done shortly, and the cookies will have to take a while. Kagome, Venita, do you two girls want anything to eat?"

"No thanks, Mom."

"No thank you, Mrs. Higurashi."

Watching as Inu-Yasha nearly permanently attached himself to Mrs. Higurashi's hip, Kagome and Venita couldn't help but giggle as they watched the hanyou scurry out of Mrs. Higurashi's way as she went about putting the Ramen in the microwave and begin making Tora's treat.

Speaking of the jovial tiger, Tora sat patiently right outside the kitchen door, watching as his treat was being prepared. He intended to be the only one, other than Mrs. Higurashi of course, to get his hands on the plate of cookies. He'd even gone so far as to change into a type of half demon form. His goal was to conserve energy, yet still manage to be cute and irresistible.

"_Soon I shall have within my possession the precious white chocolate chip and macadamia nut cookies!_" Tora thought as his striped tail swished back and forth.

"Aww look, K-chan," Venita said as she rummaged through her bag, "Tora-kun's got his tail."

"And ears, Ookami-sama!" Tora said jovially as his ears twitched, "You like?"

"It looks good, Tora-san. It really does." Kagome said as she watched Inu-Yasha happily snatch his Ramen from her mother.

"Arigatou, K-chan!"

"You're welcome," Kagome said as she looked over to where Venita was trying to pull off the socks Tora had insisted she wear, "what's the matter, Venia-chan?"

Fighting with the socks for a little while longer, Venita finally stuffed them into a corner her bag with a smile, "Just getting my 'Kyo' clothes out. I just wish I could at least go out as Leota. That way Tora-san wouldn't be able to call me a cross dresser."

Ears twitching at the sound of his name, Tora turned his head and smiled, looking on as Inu-Yasha slurped the remainder of his Ramen and placed the plastic cup into the trashcan Kagome had shown him earlier.

"I don't see why you couldn't. I suppose you could just say that you're Kyo's even more aggressive sister."

Venita's eyes brightened at the idea, "Wow I really _must_ be stupid. I never thought of that, K-chan! Heh, if Yuka and Eri thought Kyo was bad, wait until they meet me!"

"No kidding, Ookami-sama. You're ruthless."

"Why thank you." Venita said as she grinned evilly.

"You're quite welcome, Ookami-sama." Tora said, his tail making idle loops.

"So where's my Kouga-kun?"

At Venita's question, Tora's tail became a tangled knot. He sat untying it as he answered.

"I can't tell you."

"You can't or you won't?"

Tora pretended to think it through, "Um, hm, I'd have to say both."

"Well why can't you?"

"Kouga-sama won't let me."

"All right, why _won't_ you?"

"_I_ won't let me." Tora smirked as the wolf woman's anger became more and more apparent.

Rather than attack him with any sharp object, as Tora would have preferred she'd done, Venita merely sat down crosslegged on the floor with her head in her hands.

Surprisingly, Inu-Yasha was the first one to glare at Tora, followed quickly by Kagome, who even threw in a scowl and a shake her head.

Tora walked over to his saddened friend, placed an arm around her shoulders and said, "I'm still not gonna tell you where he is."

For that, Venita punched Tora in the stomach, grabbed her clothes, and marched off to the bathroom.

"Hn, you deserved it." Inu-Yasha said dismissively.

Smiling, Tora said, "Well at least that's the Ookami-sama I know. I rather she hit me than cry. It's weird seeing Ookami-sama cry, I don't know how to explain it, but it just is."

"We know what you mean," Kagome said as she looked through her stack of schoolbooks, "but you still deserved it."

"I know." Tora replied jovially.

"Tora-san, your cookies are ready," Mrs. Higurashi said as she came out with a plate of the aforementioned treat, "my, my, my, don't you look anxious?"

Indeed Tora did look anxious, for his tail was swishing from side-to-side on the floor and his green eyes were in their 'pleading mode', "They smell good, Mrs. Higurashi, thank you oh so very much!"

"You're welcome, Tora-san. Enjoy."

"Oh I shall, I shall! Mine! No touch!" Tora said as he quickly turned around to block Buyo's wandering paw.

"Meow." Buyo protested as the defeated cat walked over to the couch and plopped down upon it.

Venita came back out wearing her usual khakis, this time with an ocean blue halter top, silver crescent moon earrings, five bracelets on each wrist, and a silver anklet upon each ankle; all of which jingled whenever she walked. The last thing to appear was the sword on her left hip; something her male counterpart also wore just to stop stupid people from talking to him. Giving Tora a glare of her own, Venita's hair suddenly changed from white to black, and her eyes from cobalt blue to an emerald green. Reaching into her pocket, the human form of Venita pulled out a black hair tie and pulled back her dark tresses into a high ponytail.

She turned to Kagome, "Do I look menacing enough?"

"I don't know. Don't you need a necklace?"

The older woman smiled, "I didn't know if I should wear it or not. I decided against it just because I thought all this silver looked good enough."

"True, true. I think Yuka and Eri will definitely think twice about even thinking about coming over to talk to me."

"That's exactly what I want them to do." Venita smiled cynically with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Personally," Tora began with a mouthful of cookie, "I think you should paint your fingernails black. Then you'd _really_ fit the part."

Looking at Tora from the corner of her eye, Venita stuck her tongue out at him, "No thank you. I don't want to bother with nail polish. It's too messy for my tastes."

"So, are you gonna go by Leota, then?" Inu-Yasha asked from his place against the wall.

"I'm supposing so, if that's all right with everyone?"

"It's fine with me." Kagome smiled.

"Me too." Tora smirked, another cookie having been shoved into his mouth.

"Doesn't matter to me."

"All right then, Leota it is!" Kagome said cheerily, "It's a good thing I didn't banish that name from this world, huh Ota-chan?"

"No kiddin', I don't know _what_ I'd do if you'd banished that name from here." Leota said with a smile as she watched Tora lick the crumbs from the plate his cookies had once occupied.

Aforementioned tiger smirked as he licked his lips, "Yummy."

"I take it you enjoyed your treat?" Leota asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Of course I did, Ookami-sama!" Tora grinned, changing his form to that of a full human, "What're we gonna do now?"

"Yeah, what're we supposed to be doing that _you'd_ _guarantee_ is fun?" Inu-Yasha asked, growing very suspicious of the two full humans across the room.

"Ugh, would you like some cheese with your 'whine'? Relax, it'll be fun!" Leota smiled.

"_What_ will be fun?" Inu-Yasha prompted.

"My plans."

"What _kind_ of plans?"

"The kind I know."

"Which _are_?"

"The kind you don't know." Leota smiled, becoming extremely amused the more Inu-Yasha tried getting a direct answer.

Growling to himself, Inu-Yasha closed his eyes as he leaned his head back onto the wall he sat against.

"_Stupid elusive woman_," Inu-Yasha thought as he heard the unmistakable sounds of Kagome and Leota chatting like birds twittering in the trees, "_what are she and Tora up to, anyhow? Why'd they wanna come here and what're we supposed to do? And why does everyone keep goin' into the woods for long periods of time? What do they do_ _out there and why can't Kagome or me go with them?_"

"Hey, Inu-Yasha-san?" Tora's voice broke into the hanyou's thoughts.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"About what?"

"Something important." Tora said, his voice filled with urgency.

"All right," Inu-Yasha said as he grabbed the Tetsusaiga and stood up, "it's better than having to listen to _those_ two ramble on and on."

"I'd imagine so."

Looking over their shoulders at the still-talking girls, Tora and Inu-Yasha made their way outside and sat by the God Tree.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Inu-Yasha asked, a little curious as to the reasoning behind everything Tora and Venita said and did.

Tora looked at the hanyou until the latter thought he'd have to hit the tiger, "Do you love Kagome-san?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(November 27, 2004) A/N: Wow! Another chapter within 3 days of the last one! Sorry for the cliffie, but I really didn't feel like writing anymore. I want you all to know that if you have any ideas as to what kind of "guaranteed fun" the group is supposed to have, please tell me!

Also, if you have any questions at all, don't worry about asking me. :-)

Hoshi-ko88— I'm trying to work in the fluff, I swear! ::grabs cotton balls:: Like this? Lol… just kidding, I'm not that stupid, though my friends would argue otherwise… :-)

Lightning Streak— As to the updating, this site _really_ doesn't like working, or it just likes attracting weird virus bug things… yea… this site hates me! ::cries:: I'm done…… glad you like it!

Twocolors007— You really think so? A site, me? I'd love to hear your ideas because I seriously have _no_ clue on how to do that…heheh… ::grins:: I'm so glad you review often, because frequent reviews from the same person really boost my confidence. :-) Thank you! ::bows::

I'll see you all next chapter, yes? Happy Turkey Day!!! (even though I'm 2 days late…)

Oh, by the way: 28 days until Christmas! (yes, that's counting weekends) :-)


	12. Plots of Getting Even

Preview from last chapter:

"Hey, Inu-Yasha-san?" Tora's voice broke into the hanyou's thoughts.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"About what?"

"Something important." Tora said, his voice filled with urgency.

"All right," Inu-Yasha said as he grabbed the Tetsusaiga and stood up, "it's better than having to listen to _those_ two ramble on and on."

"I'd imagine so."

Looking over their shoulders at the still-talking girls, Tora and Inu-Yasha made their way outside and sat by the God Tree.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Inu-Yasha asked, a little curious as to the reasoning behind everything Tora and Venita said and did.

Tora looked at the hanyou until the latter thought he'd have to hit the tiger, "Do you love Kagome-san?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve:  
Plots of Getting Even

Inu-Yasha's eyes were the size of serving platters. Opening his mouth to reply, the surprised hanyou closed it again, not quite knowing how to respond.

"_Why does everyone keep talking about me and Kagome?! What's going on that everyone else knows but me?! Is something bad gonna happen to Kagome?_"

"What's the matter, Inu-Yasha-san? You look like a fish out of water. It's a simple question, isn't it? You either do or you don't."

"It's not that simple!" He yelled.

Tora quirked an eyebrow, "What's there to get upset about, eh? It's a _simple_ question. You should be able to answer it with _no_ problems. C'mon now, do you love her or don't you?"

Wanting nothing more than to stall for time, Inu-Yasha asked, "Why do you wanna know anyway?"

"You should know by now, Inu-Yasha-san," Tora shrugged, "I'm just a curious little cat, that's all. Not only that, but I wanna see my friends be happy. So tell me, Friend, do you love Kagome-san? If you do, that's wonderful; if you don't, well, we can deal with that, too."

A cross between a sigh and a growl escaped the hanyou's lips as he turned away from the curious tiger, his bangs covering his eyes, "I-I really don't _know_ how I feel about Kagome right now."

Cocking his head at the elusive half demon, Tora asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I _mean_ that I don't know how I feel about her."

"Hm, I see. Can you tell me how you feel whenever you see her? Once her head pops out of that well, how do you feel? Angry that she's come back, annoyed that she's come back? Either one of those?"

"No, neither of those. As soon as her scent reaches my nose and I know she's come back, it makes me feel so…… relieved. I don't know how else to describe it. I feel like the time the Tetsusaiga was too heavy, but then it got lighter once I fought Ryuukossei. Does that make any sense to you?"

It was Tora's turn to sigh, "Let me ask you this: when you're with Kagome-san, do you feel like there's butterflies in your stomach? Or do you feel lightheaded? Anything like that?"

Inu-Yasha thought about Tora's question, trying to recall all the times he'd been with Kagome and how he'd felt during each encounter, "Now that you mention it, yea, I do feel like that. Not so much when we first met, I actually wanted to kill her to tell the truth, but now I……"

"What? You what?"

Shaking his head as though waking himself from a trance, Inu-Yasha faced Tora once more, "I shouldn't be talking about this."

"Why not? What's wrong with talking about your feelings for Kagome-san?"

"I can't break my promise to Kikyo, I just can't. That would be wrong of me to do."

"Wrong?" Tora asked, confusion turning to anger, "You think _that's_ wrong? You think that by examining your feelings for Kagome-san is wrong, but it's okay to just leave her hanging while you try and make up your mind? You can't _do_ that to people! You either tell her that you don't love her because you've got your heart set on some walking piece of pottery, or you tell her that you love her more than anything in the world. Do you understand me, _Inu-Yasha_? Huh? _Do_ you?"

Inu-Yasha was stunned. He'd never heard Tora yell, much less get up in someone's face and confront them as openly as he was doing now. He'd thought that only Venita did stuff like this, but it seemed he'd thought wrong. Even Tora was capable of making him feel lower than dirt, and usually it only took Kagome's glare to do that.

"_Damn, it seems Venita rubs off on more people than I thought_," Inu-Yasha observed, trying very hard not to look into Tora's agitated emerald orbs, "listen, Tora, I don't know what you came out to hear, but I'll bet it's not the answer I gave, so why don't you just go back inside while I go back to my own time?"

"Oh no you _don't_," Tora said threateningly, "if you take even _one_ step towards that well house, I will curse you so fast you won't even know what happened. You hear me?"

"Is that so? And just _what_ would you curse _me_ with? I'm cursed enough as it is, didn't you know? Just _look_ at me!"

"I _am_ looking at you, _Inu-Yasha_, and I see a _perfect_ curse that I could use on you; however, that's only if you push me far enough. Please, Inu-Yasha-san, _don't_ make me curse you, because if you do, I can get Ookami-sama to come over to my side and even _she_ might throw in a curse…or two."

Inu-Yasha gulped. Having Tora be angry with him was one thing; but if _Venita_ got involved...

"_I don't even want to think about what she'd come up with_," thought Inu-Yasha as he shuddered, "_I'd rather kiss Jaken than have Venita-san mad at me!_"

"Then pucker up, Inu-san, 'cause if you don't make up your mind before the end of the year, that's just what you'll be doing." Tora said as he turned to go back into the house, leaving Inu-Yasha to contemplate his choices.

With an indignant snort, Inu-Yasha took one jump and landed on a branch of the God Tree, leaning up against the strong trunk and closing his eyes.

"_What do I do now that I've got Tora, of all people, mad at me? I didn't even think he could get mad. Maybe I should talk to Leota-san again? It really seemed to help the last time we talked. Maybe she'd understand?_"

Inu-Yasha tried thinking of different ways he could tell the dark-haired woman of his dilemma; however, nothing that would guarantee his not being hit in the head came to him. It seemed that no matter what he came up with, Inu-Yasha could always see a place, a word, or a phrase that would give Leota room to smack him over the head.

Deciding to wait until later, Inu-Yasha hopped down from the tree and walked back to the house, entering through the front door and walking into the living room, expecting to see three pairs of glaring eyes focused upon him.

"Hi Inu-san! Where've you been? We've been waiting for you to come back." Leota said, the smile on her face reaching into her eyes.

"_I can't believe Tora hasn't told her yet_," Inu-Yasha thought, "hey, what's goin' on?"

"Nothing much," the wolf-turned-human replied, "just waiting for you to come back."

"What for?" Inu-Yasha asked as he sat down.

"We're just gonna sit around and get used to the idea of being in the modern world, okay? We'll go out and have fun tomorrow. Right now, though, Tora and I gonna go grocery shopping while you and K-chan stay home. Mrs. Higurashi is going grocery shopping, too, but at a different store than we are. K-chan's grandfather already took Sota out for a little while with his friends, so you two will have some good long alone time. We'll be back from the store in about a half hour, okay?"

"_Or maybe he told her and this is her way of getting back at me?_" Inu-Yasha thought, "_Heh, talk about wishful thinking. If she was gonna get back at me, she'd probably build some big huge trap for me and leave me at the bottom of it for a couple of days_."

"Uh, Inu-san? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Hai." Inu-Yasha said, hoping his bangs covered his reddening cheeks.

"All right, then. We'll be back soon, okay? No doing anything cruel or unusual, you got that?" Leota asked, a smirk on her face.

Kagome smiled, "You don't have to worry, Ota-chan. We'll be fine, you'll see. Have fun shopping!"

"We will! Just you wait until we get back, 'cause we're gonna have some fun then!" Leota smiled as she sent a wink in Kagome's direction.

"Bye!" Kagome smiled as she waved at her friends and mother as they left to go shopping.

Once the door had shut and the sound of chatter had died away, Kagome didn't know what to do with herself. Looking around, she found Inu-Yasha sitting crosslegged on the floor and leaning against the couch, eyes closed and hugging the Tetsusaiga.

"So what do we do now?" He asked quietly.

Turning to face him, Kagome shrugged, "I don't know. No one said we had to 'do' anything. We can just sit here and wait for everyone to get back, if you like."

"Fine with me, although I don't know if you can sit still for a half hour without doing anything."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Kagome asked defensively.

Keeping in mind a scenario of what Leota might do to him if he angered Kagome, Inu-Yasha tried to stay calm, "Nothing. I just meant that you're not the kind of person to just sit in one place without doing something for a long period of time. Don't you have homework to do?"

"Oh shoot! That's right, I _do_ have homework! Arigatou for reminding me, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she bolted up the stairs to get her homework that Sota had most likely gotten for her.

Moments later, Inu-Yasha heard a shriek followed by the sound of a drawer being flung open. Running up the stairs to Kagome's room, Inu-Yasha stood in the doorway, hand on his Tetsusaiga.

"What's the matter, Kagome?"

"Oh this is horrible, just horrible!"

"What? What's going on, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked, walking into the room and watching Kagome run around it like a leaf being blown in four directions at once.

"My homework! I can't find it! Sota _always_ puts it on my desk!" Kagome cried, looking under her bed for the third time, "And my books are missing, too! Oh, Inu-Yasha, I don't know what could have happened to them! If I don't find my books, I can't do my homework and if I can't do my homework, then I can't turn it in, get points for it, and then I'll fail the class! Which means that I'd have to take summer classes, and even _then_ I might not get into a good university!"

"Did you look in your bag?"

"Hai, I did, but I didn't put my school stuff in there. All that was in there were my usual supplies. I didn't even bother putting my books in there because I didn't have enough room. Oh I don't know what to do!"

"Just don't worry about it, Kagome. I'm sure you'll find it sooner or later. I mean, it's not like you're gonna go to class while me, Leota, and Tora are here, right? That would just ruin the vacation."

Kagome stopped her frantic search to consider Inu-Yasha's words, "You're right. This _is_ a vacation, isn't it? Who wants to do schoolwork during vacation? Not me, _that's_ for sure. You're right, Inu-Yasha."

Putting an arm around her shoulders, Inu-Yasha led Kagome back downstairs and sat her down on the couch next to him.

Laying her head on his shoulder, Kagome smiled up at him, "Arigatou, Inu-Yasha."

Surprised, Inu-Yasha looked at her, the sounds of her breathing telling him she was almost asleep, "For what?"

"Everything." Kagome smiled as she snuggled closer to the confused hanyou, her breathing evening out almost immediately into the rhythms of sleep.

Hugging her closer to keep her warm, Inu-Yasha smiled at the young girl that slept on his shoulder. Leaning his head back on the couch, Inu-Yasha thought of all the things that had happened between them, and wondered just how Kagome had put up with him all the way through it.

"_Hn, Tora has every reason to be angry with me. I'll have to make it up to him... somehow. Except, I don't even know where to start. Now I definitely need to talk to Leota-san_." Inu-Yasha thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, his head sliding from its place and ending up resting neatly on top of Kagome's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the grocery store…

"Hey Ookami-sama?"

"Hai?"

"What're you thinking to do for our next plot? I mean, what more _can_ we do?"

Leota suddenly got a devious look in her eyes, "We can do _so_ much more, Tora-san. Just you wait and see."

"Like _what_?"

"Let's just say," Leota began as she picked up a case of orange soda, "things are going to get a little… hot."

"How hot?" Tora asked, grabbing a pack of Oreos.

"_Extremely_ hot and _very_ wet." Leota whispered, looking at a can of chili.

"And how soon is this going to take place?"

"Tomorrow. It may be close to the end of summer, but this plan can still work."

"Question," Tora said, "how are you planning to go out anywhere with a half demon?"

Leota winked, "Oh don't you worry about that. I've got that covered."

"All right, how are you going to do it?"

Reaching into her pocket, Leota pulled out a bracelet, "This. It makes the wearer human and the only one who can take it off is the one who put it on in the first place."

Tora nodded, "Clever, very clever."

"Thank you, thank you," Leota said as she bowed in the middle of the produce aisle, "now, come on. We've still got other places to go."

"Like where?"

Swallowing, Leota lowered her voice, "The shed."

"What?!" Tora exclaimed, stepping back several steps, "Are you crazy? I didn't think you'd _ever_ want to go back there! What's gotten into you?"

"Sshhh! Do you think I want it broadcast all over Tokyo?! We _have _to go there, all right? I have to recover some of my stuff."

Sighing, Tora nodded, "All right, all right. We'll go, but not tonight. Please?"

"Fine, we'll go tomorrow night. Deal?"

"Deal." Tora agreed, putting their things on the conveyor belt.

"Good, now let's go back to K-chan's place and relax."

"_That_ I can do. I'll even carry all the bags for you." Tora offered.

Leota smiled, "Would you? You're so sweet, Tora-san."

"You think so?"

"Would I say it if I didn't mean it?" Leota asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, I guess not," Tora said, watching as their things were rung up and placed into plastic bags, "well, let's get going."

"Coming, coming." Leota said, jogging after Tora as he held the door open for her.

"So, what're we gonna do once we get to Kagome-san's place?"

"Well, I'm gonna do some stuff off by myself, but the rest of you can play a game or something until I get done. I shouldn't be too long."

"What're you planning on doing?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Leota's eyes seemed to cloud over, "Just stuff, okay?"

"All right," Tora said, knowing when to back off, "just don't take too long, okay?"

"I won't, don't worry. Now let's pick up the pace. I don't wanna spend my night fighting rival gangs, okay?"

"Heh, I'm with you there."

"Good, I'm glad we agree on that much." Leota smiled.

The two of them walked on in silence after that, sharing the occasional smile or wink as they crossed the street. So lost were they in their thoughts of happiness that neither wolf nor tiger noticed the pairs of eyes watching them.

"Tomorrow it is, then, my pets. Tomorrow shall we meet once again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(November 29, 2004) A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter finished! I'm _so_ happy! ::dances::

Amethyst-tears— well, you got the answer, didn't you? :-) Hope you liked this chapter.

26 days left until Christmas Day! Yea!


	13. Reunion

Preview from last chapter:

"No, I guess not," Tora said, watching as their things were rung up and placed into plastic bags, "well, let's get going."

"Coming, coming." Leota said, jogging after Tora as he held the door open for her.

"So, what're we gonna do once we get to Kagome-san's place?"

"Well, I'm gonna do some stuff off by myself, but the rest of you can play a game or something until I get done. I shouldn't be too long."

"What're you planning on doing?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Leota's eyes seemed to cloud over, "Just stuff, okay?"

"All right," Tora said, knowing when to back off, "just don't take too long, okay?"

"I won't, don't worry. Now let's pick up the pace. I don't wanna spend my night fighting rival gangs, okay?"

"Heh, I'm with you there."

"Good, I'm glad we agree on that much." Leota smiled.

The two of them walked on in silence after that, sharing the occasional smile or wink as they crossed the street. So lost were they in their thoughts of happiness that neither wolf nor tiger noticed the pairs of eyes watching them.

"Tomorrow it is, then, my pets. Tomorrow shall we meet once again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: WARNING! This chapter has lemon content between Kouga and Venita! If you are uncomfortable with such, then I guess I'll see you for chapter fourteen, all right? If you need to know what happens, I'm sure you can ask a friend to tell you, all right? You've been warned, so you can't kill me for not telling you! Ookami-chan :-)

Chapter Thirteen:  
Reunion

Walking into the Higurashi household as quietly as was possible, Tora and Leota put their groceries in the kitchen and went looking for their friends.

"Tora-san! Tora-san, come quick!" Leota whispered excitedly.

Nearly skidding into the living room because of his socks, Tora braced himself by holding onto Leota's shoulder, "Think they'll hit it off by themselves?"

Looking at the tiger as though he were crazy, Leota quirked an eyebrow at her naïve friend, "Are you kidding? _Those_ two? Get together by themselves? Hah!"

Shaking his head, Tora smiled, "Yeah, you're right, Ookami-sama. They _definitely_ need our help. But you gotta admit they're cute."

"Exactly why we've gotta make sure they get together!" Leota whispered hurriedly.

"Right!" Tora agreed as the two shook hands.

Both of them smiling, wolf and tiger stepped into the kitchen so they could speak without being overheard, and also so that they wouldn't wake a certain hanyou.

"So, have any new plot ideas?"

"Um... now that you mention it, Sama-sama, I _do_ have an idea. Care to hear it?"

"Oh of course, Tora-san. I _always_ wanna hear your ideas. Or any ideas for that matter. So? What're you thinking?"

Taking his time to answer, Tora smirked, "I'll tell you my plot if you tell me why you've suddenly gotta go visit the shed."

Eyes widening with surprise, Leota immediately turned away, "I just need to get some of my stuff."

"What stuff? You took all of your stuff with you. I knew you did. I _saw_ you, Sama-sama."

Leota growled, "Just never mind, Tora! All you need to know is that there's some stuff I need to get, all right?"

Tora backed up several steps, "All right, all right. Sorry I asked. I'm just concerned about you, okay? You keep telling people that they can tell you their problems, but who do _you_ talk to, eh?"

"_Normally_," Leota began with a sigh, "I talk to Kouga-kun; but since you won't tell me where he _is_, I can't talk to him."

"Listen, uh, Sama-sama?"

"What?" Leota asked as she turned around.

"I think I'm ready to tell you where Kouga-sama is."

At this revelation, Leota immediately locked the emerald eyes of her human self onto the jade eyes of her friend. All of a sudden, Leota lunged herself at Tora and held his shirt collar with white-knuckled fists.

"You would? Oh Tora-san, please? Onegai, Tora, I need to know where he is! I _have _to be with him! He is my wind, he keeps me alive!"

"That's the thing, though, Sama-sama, you've never been more than twenty feet away from him."

"What are you talking about?" Leota asked, finally letting go of Tora's collar.

"When Kouga-sama and I went out to the woods to talk, I wanted to tell him about Kagome-san's world. He started asking questions, and soon he'd asked so many that I decided it would be easier to just share some of my memories with him."

"Then what? You shared your memories and then you what?"

"I didn't know if the link between you and Kouga-sama would allow him to use the well, so I, uh..."

Leota's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You _what_?"

Gulping, Tora answered a little shakily, "I kinda did the same thing you did with Kagome-san."

"Which time? I've done a _lot_ of things to K-chan."

"Remember when you threatened to tell the bikini story?"

Leota took a moment to gather her memories, "Yes... I was in K-chan's mind when... hold it, you. You didn't take my Kouga-kun into your mind and put his body around your neck, did you?"

Laughing nervously, Tora lifted a necklace from under his shirt. Tied around it was a strand of dark hair.

At first, all Leota could do was look at the hair, as though confused by what it was. Slowly, but surely, the emerald eyes began to lose their warmth, changing from deep green to an icy blue.

"Before you stab me with that wooden spoon on the counter, please let me tell you that I can release him whenever either of you wants; Kouga-sama just wanted to wait for a good moment."

Leota shifted her cold gaze from the necklace to Tora's face, "I do believe _now_ would be as good a time as any. But that's only if you value your life."

"How about we go outside so as not to wake the kawaii couple on the couch, eh?"

Sighing, Leota calmed herself down, "Hai, that would be a good idea. Come on, Tora-san, move your ass outside, 'ya hear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Tora beamed.

The pair walked outside, making sure to be quiet as they opened and shut doors. As soon as they were well enough away from the house, Leota stopped and looked at the tiger with the shards of ice still in her eyes.

"I want you to know that once you've released him, I need you to go back inside, understand?"

"Hai, I understand, I just don't know why?"

"And you don't _need_ to know why, got it? I need to talk to Kouga-kun about something and I don't need _you_ to hear it. Got it?"

Tora nodded, "Yes, Sama-sama, I understand. Just don't be too long, okay? If the couple on the couch wakes up, I don't know how I'm going to deal with them."

"Give Inu-Yasha Ramen and suddenly 'find' a school book of hers. All her books and homework are in my bag. That'll keep them both busy."

"Gotcha," Tora said, removing the strand of hair from the necklace and holding it in front of his face, "would you like to release him or should I?"

Leota sighed, "You _know_ that just as you can't manipulate my spells, I can't control _yours_. _You_ have to release him."

"All right, all right, I'm going."

Suddenly, Tora snapped the hair in two, throwing the pieces into some bushes. He watched as Leota's face went from angry to mortified.

"What in the seven hells was _that_ for?! You just split his soul in two!" She yelled, her canine teeth lengthening as well as her claws.

"It's just as you said a few seconds ago: my spells work differently than yours. I have to manipulate them differently than you do. Breaking the object that contains the soul is the only way to release it where I come from. Had you been born and raised in the East, you would have had to break the blue jewel you gave Kagome-san, rather than what you did."

"Yeah well what I did was necessary. I couldn't just release my body only to have someone say my name immediately and thus throw me back _here_. I _had_ to borrow the body of that wolf, or else I'd be out of luck and Kagome would have had to face a very angry Kagura."

Tora was about to agree when a rustling was heard in the bushes. Both tiger and wolf stilled as their senses told them to wait for the attack. Tora was the first to relax, since his senses never took over his mind as Leota's did. He made slow movements so as not to alarm her.

"Relax, Sama-sama, it's just someone to visit you. There's no threat here," Tora tried reassuring his friend, "you can come out now and set your wife straight."

The rustling continued and soon Kouga stepped out from the bushes, a look of longing on his face. A look that was soon replaced by confusion.

"She looks like she's about to lunge at me and bite my head off." He commented, noticing that his mate's eyes resembled those of an angry bitch protecting her cubs.

"Ah don't worry, Kouga-sama, she's always like that. Just let your scent linger for a little while longer and move slowly. As you can see, she's more on the edge over here than she is in your world," Tora snickered, "actually, I just call her paranoid."

Kouga's face went from confusion to understanding, "I see. More people hunt her here than where I come from, is that it?"

Tora thought about his friend's comment, "Yea, I guess you could say that. There're a lot of people that want Sama-sama for themselves, and want to take her as theirs; however, I know you won't let that happen. Just be careful, though. Ookami-sama is a risk taker, and won't hesitate to try and fight off all those that try and steal her away. You not included."

"But that's good, isn't it? It's good that she fights off all those that would take her for themselves."

"No, it isn't," Tora said sadly with a shake of his head, "she loses track of _everything_ when she's fighting under those conditions. She doesn't care who's friend or foe, she just wants to get away. Look at her now, torn between the whole 'fight or flight' mode. She's telling herself to fight, when her body is telling her to run. That's what goes on in assassin training. You learn to tune out what your body is telling you, and if she has to, she can stay in that position for _days_. Never mind the bathroom, she'll hold it for as long as it takes."

"That _can't_ be healthy." Kouga said, wrinkling his nose.

"She doesn't care what's healthy or not. She has prey to catch, and she's not gonna let something as trivial as going to bathroom stop her. That's why she's number one and I'm not. I can't do stuff like that; I mean, I could if I _had_ to, but I can't do it automatically like that. That stuff is _programmed_ into her. Another thing I can't do is live up to my name."

"What do you mean?"

Tora breathed a sigh of relief, glad he could get all this information off his chest, "When Ookami-sama goes fighting, she usually doesn't have to put forth much effort; however, when the opponent starts to match her blow for blow, she loses it. She _becomes_ her name. A wolf demon she may be, but even in human form, she bites, she snarls, she claws, everything. It takes a good solid _hour_ to get her back to normal sometimes. Me? I never become like that. I have never once become a tiger, unless I was in demon form. And even then it was only for ceremony."

"I see," Kouga said, looking over at Leota, whose eyes were narrowed, "well, I suppose you should go inside like she told you to. I'll get her back, don't worry."

"Be careful, Kouga-sama. The next time I wanna see you is in _one_ piece, got it? I don't wanna see nothing hanging off of you, all right?"

Kouga chuckled, "We'll be all right. She'll come to her senses soon enough. I _do _have hands, you know."

It took a moment for Tora to realize what Kouga meant, "Oh, I gotcha. You might wanna go over there behind those trees so nobody has to see you. That and make it sound proof, there's people tryin' to sleep without the two of you making a racket."

Smirking, Kouga moved over to Leota slowly, "Just go inside where it's safe, Tora-san. If you can't tap into your demon power while still fully human, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Besides, this is a time of wolves. I hear it's good for the marriage to let out all your emotions."

"Well then the two of you are gonna be the healthiest wolves around!" Tora chuckled, still moving slowly towards the house.

Tired of hearing nothing but murmuring inside her head, Leota struck at the blob of color nearest her. She heard air leaving her target's lungs and tried biting on his throat, but he was slightly quicker than she. He'd already rolled to the side and stood, eyes blazing with excitement as she lunged at him again.

"What's the matter, Koishii? Are those clothes weighing you down? I can help with that." Kouga smirked as he pinned his angered mate to the ground, took the top of her shirt in his teeth and pulled upward, resembling a wolf tearing the throat out of his victim.

Even angrier now that she wore only her pants and undergarments, Leota lunged again, managing to scratch her prey on the cheek. Before she could return the favor, though, aforementioned prey threw her back and began running into a small wooded area.

Growling at the escape, Leota followed him, her intentions changing. Earlier, she had wanted to tear him apart and kill him; now she merely wanted to get him naked and have her way with him.

Kouga was jumping for joy on the inside. This was payback time for the time she'd smacked him and led him all the way to Dragon's Lake. It was _he_ that had engaged _her_ this time, and though she'd allowed him to take control at the end, he would not do the same. Tonight it would be he that dominated her once again, but he'd be a little nicer about it...... maybe.

Deciding upon a decent place, Kouga jumped into a tree, waiting for Leota to appear in the small clearing he'd selected. He didn't have to wait long, however, until his woman burst into the clearing, her breathing still even.

"_Heh, not for long it won't be_," Kouga thought to himself as he jumped from his tree and landed on Leota's right side, "so, you finally made it."

Leota growled at him, "_Die_."

"No thank you, doesn't sound too appealing right now." He smiled, making sure his canine teeth showed.

"I'll tear your heart out," Leota whispered, her thought patterns returning to normal so as to piece together longer sentences, "but that's only after I castrate you."

Kouga winced, "I'll have to pass on that one, too. You know, I'll have to admit you look beautiful standing there, your legs squared with your shoulders and your chest red from running. Though the sound of what you plan to do to me isn't very appealing, the way you look is."

"You're nothing but a hentai, aren't you? If you don't like my plans for you, what have you planned for me?" Leota asked, trying to stall so as to regain her thoughts and composure, though the latter could not quite be performed since her legs were spread apart to match the width of her shoulders.

"Ah but I am a happy hentai, for I have you here before me. As to my plans for you, well, I have no intention of telling you what they are."

"And why not?"

There was a gleam of mischief in Kouga's eyes, "Because I have to show you instead."

Lunging at his unprepared mate, Kouga pinned Leota to the ground and held her arms in place with legs, a technique he'd devised at Dragon's Lake that she had later used on him. Enjoying the growl of warning he received, Kouga pulled down the straps of the lacy cloth that hid her breasts from his view.

Leota was struggling now, desperately trying to free her arms so as to pull the annoying garment over her head and toss it to the side. She'd already placed a barrier so no one would hear or see them, but her Mate was doing nothing that needed protecting.

"Why do you torture me so?" She demanded, angered when he pinned her arms closer to her body.

He licked her throat and answered simply, "Because I can."

"Why don't you just take me, huh? If you take me now, there may be time to take me again; the heavens know that I would be willing both times."

Kouga traced his nails down Leota's sides, "Would you now?"

"Hai, I would. I would not say anything I did not mean. Please, Kun-kun, I need you, and I need you now. It seems like forever since I have spoken with you, felt you, _been_ with you. Onegai, please, Kouga-kun." Leota pleaded, her eyes a deep blue and her hair white.

Smiling, Kouga spoke, "Does your body need me so much that you would become a demon for me right here? Even though there is a barrier to protect us from view, you would become a demon for me?"

Leota, or rather Venita since in her demon form, averted her eyes for a moment, "No, Koishii. I am not a demon now. To become a demon for you would not show you even the smallest inkling of my love for you. Look higher than my eyes, and you shall see just what I would do for you."

Doing as Venita asked, Kouga looked at her beautiful hair, tousled because he had pinned her so rapidly. Seeing something twitch beneath the strands of white, Kouga used a hand to move the strands aside.

And nearly choked on his breath.

"Y-You would...?"

Venita nodded, "Hai. I would show to you my hanyou form just for you to know how much I need you, Koishii. Please, Kun-kun, my eyes burn with tears as my stomach burns with need for you."

Had he had ears like Inu-Yasha's, they would surely have flattened to the sides of his head at Venita's revelation. For her to admit something as important as need and to show him her half demon form was too much for him. How could he not give in when his mate was showing and telling him such things?

And besides, she had promised that she would let him do it all again.

Loosening his hold on her arms, Kouga grabbed her wrists in his left hand, holding them above her head and using his right hand to remove the garment she had called a bra. Tossing the useless cloth to the side, Kouga removed her pants just as deftly, tossing them as well.

Soon all that remained was a piece of red cloth, something his love had called 'underwear', but had explained to him what kind it was; however, he couldn't remember what it was called, save that started with 't'.

Looking at Venita's face, Kouga saw that her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. It was then that he realized he hadn't even kissed her today.

"_What kind of mate am I if I don't even kiss the most beautiful woman on either side of the well?_" Kouga scolded himself, removing the last barrier between them and lowering his lips to Venita's parted ones.

As soon as she felt Kouga's tail touch her thigh, Venita remembered the unmistakable feeling of being naked. She knew it would happen; but what she hadn't expected was for Kouga to kiss her. He hadn't kissed her since he'd been released, so why was he doing it now?

And, more importantly, why was she the only one naked again?

"_Damn him! At least at Dragon's Lake I took my own clothes off! Why do I have to be naked before him?!_" Venita thought, showing him her frustration by nibbling his bottom lip as she drew his tongue farther into her mouth.

Kouga pulled away, "Something wrong, Koishii?"

"Hai." Venita said, a definite tone to her voice.

"And what might that be?"

Venita growled, "I'm naked and _you're _not."

This comment caused Kouga to laugh, "You find that to be problematic?"

"Without a doubt."

"I see," Kouga said, pulling his armor off and tossing it along with Venita's clothing, "better?"

"The katana, too."

Removing his sword, the two heard it hit a tree before settling on the ground, "_Now_ is that better?"

"I suppose so."

"Good, because what you see now is all I was going to show you."

"Hn, it's the _only _thing I've seen!" Venita protested.

"Is that so?" Kouga teased.

"_Yes_."

"Too bad," Kouga shrugged, "now, no more talk."

About to protest once more, Venita was stopped when Kouga took a nipple between his teeth. Taking the other between the nails of his thumb and forefinger, Kouga enjoyed hearing the soft moans coming from his mate.

It did not take long for Venita's body to warm and for a soft blush to spread from her cheeks all the way to her chest. Nibbling on the soft, furry tips of her ears, Kouga felt that if he did not take her while she wasn't expecting it, he would have failed his duty as a mate. So, planting kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and lips, Kouga trailed his tongue down her throat and around her breasts.

Once he reached her navel, Kouga could see her muscles rippling as her breathing became a little more labored, something Kouga took great joy in seeing. Another thing that pleased him was that Venita had arched her back to him, begging for him to turn his attentions higher in contrary to where her scent was telling him to go.

"_She certainly is a woman_," Kouga thought with a smile as he nudged her legs aside to make room for himself, "_can't make up her mind_."

Holding himself still for a few moments, Kouga waited until Venita began to open her eyes before completely burying himself in her warmth with one thrust.

Startled, Venita's ankles locked around Kouga's hips, pulling him in deeper as she arched her back up towards the sky. Her eyes snapped open and her mouth made a silent scream to the heavens as her breath fled from her lungs. Finally adjusting to the sudden intrusion Venita lay down completely, placing herself into submission once more.

Looking into Kouga's eyes, she saw they were beginning to take on the feral look that Venita remembered from Dragon's Lake. She decided to try and reach him while he was still somewhat within his right mind.

"P-P-Please? Koishii, please, I beg you to do as you will with me." Venita pleaded, despite the fact she knew as soon as she spoke his wolf instincts had taken over his entire self.

Venita was proven correct when Kouga pinned her arms to her sides and growled at her for disobeying the unspoken command to be quiet.

"Believe me, _Bitch_," he whispered darkly into her ear, "I will."

With that said, Kouga bit above the nipple of Venita's left breast as he pulled back from her warmth only to slam himself in deeper. Venita bit her lip to keep from speaking again, knowing that anymore disobeying would bring her even more pain. She didn't understand why Kouga became this way, or why he _allowed_ himself to become the feral wolf; but she did know one thing:

She _loved_ it.

"_I suppose that's why Kouga-kun gives in the way he does_," she thought as Kouga bit her again as though able to sense when she was thinking to herself, "_he knows how much I like it, so he lets go of all his restraints to bring this part of himself out in the open for me to see and enjoy_."

The only thing she didn't enjoy was that his hair was still in its usual ponytail, and that he was being especially forceful this night. Venita felt as though she were being ripped apart all over again, as though she'd suddenly become a virgin by not engaging in sexual activity for the past week.

Whatever the case may have been, Venita stopped her thoughts. Kouga was getting dangerously close to her throat, and she wanted to keep that much in tact.

Kouga smiled inwardly as he continued to thrust harder and faster into his mate. She'd been thinking for a few minutes, and hadn't even realized that she'd released twice during her time of thoughts. He'd tried to bring her out it, but after each bite, her body would release more of her sweet scent, causing him to get closer and closer to his own release.

Knowing she could take no more, Venita disobeyed another unspoken command: she moved. It was a small movement, but one that sent her Mate flying off of his cliff he'd labeled 'control'.

As he felt his seed pouring into the woman he'd marked for himself, Kouga cursed mentally. His bitch had been so bold as to squeeze her walls around him, making her that much tighter and making him loose all sense of himself. This release wasn't unwelcome, however, for the tightness within his own stomach had been unbearable. Howling his relief to the moon and stars above them, and glad no one could hear, Kouga made sure to roll Venita on top of him and let her head rest above his heart.

Lifting her head, Venita licked her Mate's cheek, letting him know that despite his force, she forgave him. He opened his eyes, already heavy with sleep, and smiled, returning the lick she had given him in a sign of thanks. Afterwards, both allowed their heads to fall, eyes closing and breathing evening out to normal patterns. Within seconds, both were asleep.

In the trees above, two green eyes were alight with joy. Jumping down from his selected tree, the figure draped a blanket over the two sleeping wolves. Looking at his good deed, he jumped back up into his tree and made his way to his current place of residence.

"_I love seeing them together_," he thought, stepping into the Higurashi household silently, "_it makes me so happy to know that Ookami-sama has found such happiness. I only wish I didn't have to eavesdrop on a scene like that._"

Walking into the living room, Tora looked at Kagome and Inu-Yasha, both of them still asleep as well. Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's grandfather, and Sota had all come home quite a while ago, and it seemed traffic had been _horrible_. They had all whispered how cute the couple on couch were, and asked where Leota was, but Tora had said nothing about his Ookami-sama's whereabouts. He was slightly envious of his friends, for all of them had partners except for him.

"_Oh well, my happiness comes from seeing them happy and that's good enough for me._" He thought, changing into his tiger form and curling up on the carpet behind the couch.

It would be very interesting to see the reaction the couple on the couch had when they woke next to each other the next morning, for at least this time the wolf and the tiger had _nothing_ to do with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((December 18, 2004)) A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 13 is finally up! ::dances:: I'm _so_ sorry to keep you all waiting, but hey, you really can't complain because not only is it a nice long chapter, but it's got a lemon in it, too! ::gasps for air::

It feels good to get this chapter done, and I think the next one will answer the annoying question of who said this: "Tomorrow it is, then, my pets. Tomorrow shall we meet once again."

Don't hold me to it, though, 'cause I'm not all that sure, okay? Please tell me what you think, okay? And _pretty please_ send me your ideas of different plots! ::begs:: If you recall from chapter twelve, Ota-chan has a _very_ hot _and_ wet plot in store for the unsuspecting "couch couple".

See you all soon! Please review! :-)

Ookami-chan

By the way: 7 more days until Christmas Day!


	14. Getting Reacquainted

Preview from last chapter:

"_I love seeing them together_," he thought, stepping into the Higurashi household silently, "_it makes me so happy to know that Ookami-sama has found such happiness. I only wish I didn't have to eavesdrop on a scene like that._"

Walking into the living room, Tora looked at Kagome and Inu-Yasha, both of them still asleep as well. Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's grandfather, and Sota had all come home quite a while ago, and it seemed traffic had been _horrible_. They had all whispered how cute the couple on couch were, and asked where Leota was, but Tora had said nothing about his Ookami-sama's whereabouts. He was slightly envious of his friends, for all of them had partners except for him.

"_Oh well, my happiness comes from seeing them happy and that's good enough for me._" He thought, changing into his tiger form and curling up on the carpet behind the couch.

It would be very interesting to see the reaction the couple on the couch had when they woke next to each other the next morning, for at least this time the wolf and the tiger had _nothing_ to do with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen:  
Getting Reacquainted

Tora, Kagome, and Inu-Yasha were all awoken by the sound of a slamming door.

"Where is she?" Came Kouga's voice, the wolf himself coming into view soon after wearing nothing but the blanket Tora had left and carrying his and Venita's clothing.

"Where's who?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"My _bitch_," he replied angrily, "I want to know where my mate is! Tell me now!"

The tiger, miko, and hanyou looked at him as though he were crazy.

"I don't know where she is." Tora said, changing to his human form.

"Me either." Kagome answered as she shook her head.

"Don't look at me." Inu-Yasha said, holding his hands up as though to defend himself.

Kouga sighed in what sounded like defeat, "I can't find her anywhere. I woke up this morning and she was gone. Her clothes were still there, but _she_ was gone. I've looked all over the place, and I can't even catch a scent."

All three were startled. If _Kouga_ couldn't find the elusive wolf woman...

"There's something wrong," Tora said, ignoring Kouga's look that said he'd be pummeled into the ground for saying something so obvious, "Ookami-sama doesn't get up and walk away without telling someone first. Did you find any notes?"

"No.Not a one."

"Was there _anything_ different about the place you.... slept in?" Tora asked, trying to be careful about his word selection.

Kouga thought for a moment, "Just one thing. There was a symbol on a tree that hadn't been there last night. It looked like a snake."

Tora's eyes went wide at the information Kouga shared, "A snake?"

"Hai," Kouga nodded, looking at the tiger suspiciously, "you seem to know of it. _Tell_ me."

Gulping, Tora looked at Kagome and Inu-Yasha, who had fixed their own gazes upon him as well, "All right, all right. All I can tell you for certain is that the symbol of the snake has always been associated with… with uh……"

"_With_?" Inu-Yasha prompted, holding up his clawed hand as Kouga bared his teeth.

"The snake has only ever been claimed by," Tora faltered once again, hating to have to say the cursed name, "Master Xavier."

Silence followed the name of Tora and Venita's former master and tormentor. Kouga's eyes had widened and his skin had paled. Kagome's mouth hung open in surprise, and Inu-Yasha was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you sure it wasn't a subordinate? A minion, perhaps?" Kagome asked after recovering her voice.

"No. The only one allowed to use the brand of the snake was Master Xavier himself. He had the only set of snake brands, which he used to mark houses of future targets, or brand lesser slaves. Higher slaves, like Sama-sama, myself, and the other eight assassins that make up the top ten, were branded with the 'X' upon our right hands."

"But Venita-san said Xavier was dead," Inu-Yasha said as he tried to be the voice of reason, "she _said_ so."

"Ah, but what the wolf says and what she _knows_ are two different things." Came a sly voice from somewhere within Kagome's house.

Already having targeted the source of the noise, Tora grabbed a dagger from his belt and threw it where he believed the head of the intruder to be.

A ripping of cloth was heard and soon a dark-clothed man appeared in front of all of them, holding Tora's weapon, "A fine aim you have."

"Thank you, I manage to get a little practice in every-now-and-then. All depends on whether or not Ookami-sama beats me to the draw or not. And besides, you're pretty damn lucky she isn't here right now. She aims to kill; I don't."

"Then indeed lucky I am," the figure said as he pulled back the cloth that covered his hair and mouth, "my name is Tatsukichi, and I am but a messenger from Master Xavier to you."

Tora shook his head, "That's impossible. Master Xavier died years ago, and you're just a lesser slave, at that. You bear the symbol of the snake upon your neck."

"Hn, I would rather have this snake burned onto every inch of my skin than go through what your dear wolf must bear."

Before Tatsukichi could blink, Kouga had pinned him facedown onto the floor, "Explain yourself! What have you done with my Koishii?"

"Me? _I_ have done nothing. All I did was deliver your dear wolf to the Master."

"I'm telling you Master Xavier is dead!" Tora yelled, "I _saw_ Ookami-sama kill him! I watched as his head rolled from his shoulders onto the ground and down the sewer! I saw it all, damn you!"

"Fool!" Tatsukichi spat, "If you think Master Xavier could be killed so easily, then you do not deserve to be one of his higher slaves! Your dear 'Ookami-sama' killed a subordinate, a look alike to the Master. Master Xavier himself was spending a long-earned vacation in Hawaii at that time!"

"Hawaii...?" Tora breathed, not believing a word he was hearing.

It seemed Inu-Yasha didn't believe any of it either, "Bullshit! I don't care who this Xavier thinks he is, but _nobody_ is gonna have Venita-san but _us_... well, Kouga. But you know what I mean!"

"Do you really _believe_ that? Master Xavier lost his precious wolf once; he won't lose her again. She's under lock and key," Tatsukichi laughed, "in more ways than one."

Tora thought for a few moments, "Where do you stand in Master Xavier's line-up? How many drive-bys have you been on? How many group assignments have you had? How many solo jobs you got under your belt, eh?"

"Heh, that's quite a list of questions you got. I don't know where I stand with the Master, but I've been on twelve drive-bys, twenty-three group assignments, and I haven't gotten a solo yet," Tatsukichi answered, watching Tora's serious face break into a smile along with hysterical laughter, "what's so funny?!"

"You can get off of him, Kouga-sama," Tora said, laughing so hard that tears fell from his eyes of jade, "he's no threat to any of us! Hell, even _Shippo_ could beat this guy!"

Kouga, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome quirked eyebrows at Tora, believing he'd finally fallen off his rocker.

"Mind explaining yourself?" Inu-Yasha asked.

Trying to calm himself enough where his speech was comprehensible, Tora said, "Master Xavier doesn't care about this guy. How old are you, Kichi?"

"My name is Tatsukichi!"

Tora dismissed him with a wave of his hand, "Just answer the question, Kichi, how old are 'ya?"

Growling, Tatsukichi replied, "Twenty-one."

This caused Tora to laugh yet again, "This is too funny! Hell, I'm nineteen and Sama-sama's seventeen!"

"So what?"

"From where I stand, I don't think you're in any position to make any demands of _me_," Tora smirked, "I've been on four drive-bys, I been on two group assignments, and I've gotten one hundred ninety-two solos."

"Big deal! Master Xavier's..."

"If you think Master Xavier has ever dirtied his own hands, then you're on fuckin' cocaine!" Tora yelled, his eyes pulsing with anger, "How much do you _really_ know about Ookami-sama, huh? How much _do_ you _know_ about her?"

Tatsukichi and everyone else in the room cringed at Tora's tone. He _never_ yelled like this, and most certainly didn't cuss, either.

"Listen, all I know is that I delivered her to Master Xavier's hands, told him what she'd been doing before I captured her to explain why she was sweating and naked, and then I went to my quarters, all right? That's _all_ _I know_!"

Tora was nothing short of seething at the end of Tatsukichi's exclamation, "Now _you_ listen: when I was stolen by Master Xavier, I was twelve and she was ten. I later learned that she had been there for four years already, and was soon to be turning eleven and also going to be going after Hakura, Takeda, the number one assassin at that time.

"After she'd killed Mr. Hakura, Sama-sama returned and killed Master Xavier by way of decapitation, which you disagree with, and packed her things. Before she left, however, Sama-sama freed as many slaves as she could, myself among them. I asked if she would allow me to come with her, which she did, and we've been together ever since. I asked her questions, none of them she ever answered until about five hours later when I wasn't expecting it. She told me that she'd never been on a drive-by, only one group assignment, and after seeing her great marksmanship, Master Xavier appointed her to forever go solo, until I came and she had to train me as best she could."

Once again, silence followed Tora's words. Kouga released Tatsukichi with a scowl and stood looking out the window. Inu-Yasha glared at the human on the floor, disgusted by his answers and intrigued in Tora's past. Kagome went up to Tatsukichi and kicked him in the side, not knowing what else to do in her anger. Tora sat on the arm of a chair, keeping a close watch on the older, yet inexperienced man.

Returning from the window, Kouga stood next to Tora, "Tell me, Human, where is this Xavier and how may I get my koishii back?"

"I thought I made myself clear," Tatsukichi said as he sat up and rubbed his neck, "you _can't_ get her back. Once in the Master's hands, she won't be released for a good long time. I doubt you'll ever see her again."

This, of course, was the wrong thing to say to the already-angry wolf demon, "I don't care _what_ you think! I _will_ get her back! Even if I _die_ trying, I _will_ hold her in my arms again!"

Looking away, Tatsukichi decided being quiet was the best way to go if he wanted to keep his life.

"Yo, Kichi," Tora said, nudging the man with his foot, "look at me."

Tatsukichi did as he was told, not wanting anyone to get even angrier with him, "Hai? Whaddya want?"

"I just wanna tell you something, all right? I _know_ Master Xavier doesn't care about you, so I also know he won't come looking for you, which then means holding you hostage is pointless; _however_, I'm gonna let you know that if I catch you so much as _looking_ for a way outta here, I'll hang you by your balls from a streetlamp where _everyone_ can see you. _Got_ it?"

Gulping, Tatsukichi nodded, his eyes wide, "Y-Y-Yes, Tora-sama."

"Good," Tora said, looking over at Kouga, "do you see that guy over there with the dark hair? The one who asked you where his koishii was?"

"Hai."

"His name's Kouga, and if he doesn't see his woman in the next hour, he's gonna do one of two things: one, he'll go into a coma and try to bring her back; two, he'll go crazy and beat the shit out of you until you promise to show him where she is. Understand?"

Tatsukichi didn't trust himself to speak. He nodded his understanding as he curled into a ball on the floor.

"_What do I do? These people are nutcases! That girl included!_" Tatsukichi thought, a memory striking him at his mind's mentioning the word 'nutcase', "Oh, I just remembered something."

"What's that?" Inu-Yasha asked angrily, "The place you wanna be buried?"

"Now, now, Inu-Yasha-san, let's listen to what he has to say; perchance it's important." Tora said in Tatsukichi's defense, very interested in what could have made the young man want to speak after the tiger's threat.

"I have a message for the one named Kouga, if he wishes to hear it."

Kouga didn't turn from the window he'd returned to, "Depends on who it's from."

"It's from Leota-dono." Tatsukichi said softly, remembering to add '-dono' to try and get on the wolf's good side.

Immediately Kouga turned around, and within two steps he was towering over the frightened man on the floor, "What did she say?"

"M-M-Master Xavier had told me to come here, and once she heard that, s-she told me to give you a message. Leota-dono told me to tell you this: 'You! I want you to tell my Kouga-kun something, _got_ it? Tell him: Norquiodam, arn tao mera urena ne urela Otama'. That's all she said, and I don't even know if I pronounced that right."

Knowing he'd heard all of those words before, Kouga looked to Kagome.

"She said all of that except the last word before she smacked you. And then Lunia-san said that 'Otama' meant 'dearest' or 'beloved', and was used very sparingly. Which means she told you, 'No matter what, you are still my one and only beloved'."

"I-I-I know, Kagome-san. I r-remember now," Kouga said, mentally growling at himself to stop the tears from forming in his eyes; he focused his attention on the messenger, "you _will_ tell me where she is. Whether it's before or after Tora-san strings you up on that streetlamp doesn't matter to me. All I care about is knowing where she is and how I can save her."

"That's the thing, though," Tatsukichi said, trying not to anger the dark-haired one _again_, "she also said for none of you to come after her. She didn't want any of you getting hurt, or worse, captured."

Closing his eyes and telling himself _not_ to tear the throat out of the youth before him, Kouga walked off, going outside and heading towards the place he and his love had shared the previous night.

"Poor guy," Kagome said once Kouga's footsteps couldn't be heard, "he must really feel horrible about not hearing this guy coming to take Ota-chan away. I know I would, too, and I hope he doesn't do anything drastic."

Inu-Yasha, who had been silent since his retort, glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his bang-covered eyes, "_I wonder how I would react if something like this happened to Kagome or Kikyo? Dying is one thing, but being kidnapped and knowing that she was alive would be unbearable. If they were both taken, who would I choose to save if I could only bring one back with me? Who would I save from the undeniable torture the other would have to go through?_"

His decision finally made Inu-Yasha also went outside, found the God Tree, and hopped onto one of its lower branches so Kagome could see him if she came out looking for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga sat on a fallen log, trying to catch the scent of the woman he loved; however no matter how hard he tried, all he could smell was their lovemaking from the night before.

"_I won't let you suffer alone any longer than you have to, Koishii_," he thought, clenching his hands into fists, "_everything you see I will see, and if you try to close it off, I'll make sure to glance in the window of every pastry shop I walk by_."

Through the link he and his mate had made seemingly months before, Kouga felt a smile. It was a small one, but still there nonetheless. Determined to latch onto the aura he could feel, Kouga wasn't too surprised to discover that Venita's aura was being suppressed by an outside force, meaning that she was trapped in her human body just as she had been before breaking free of Lunia's curse.

Suddenly, Kouga heard a whistling sound, followed by a loud crack. The sound vibrated in his sound-sensitive ears, and he knew that his mate, called Leota in her human form, was in a prison-type cell if sounds could echo. The sound that disturbed him most, however, was the feminine yell he heard following the cracking of the whip.

"_That's only number seven, Chan-chan,_" a cruel masculine voice said with a tone of amusement, "_if you're making noise now, I wonder just how loud you'll be after ninety-three more? You've been a bad girl, Chan-chan, and I intend to make you realize just how much you have displeased me after being gone for all these years_."

Startled when the whip struck again, Kouga held on tightly to the link as he jumped in the air a few inches, "_Koishii? Koishii I want you to know that I'll come for you, I swear it! However if my efforts prove futile, I want you to know that I'll bring you here. Please, Koishii, know that I'm with you whenever you need me, and don't be afraid to let me know how you're feeling_."

"_N-N-No, Kun-kun, I can't let you go through it._"

"_Why not?! I won't let you go through this alone! Please, let me help you!_"

There was a long pause as three cracks of the whip were heard all in a row, "_It hurts, Koishii, it hurts a lot_. _I-I-I can't see anymore…… everything's blending together…_"

"_Chan-chan? Leota-chan? Answer me!_" Kouga yelled, begging for her to say something, _any_thing.

"_Hm_," came the voice of the man Kouga guessed was Xavier, "_seems she's passed out already. She's grown weak over these years, but we'll help her with that, won't we? Take her to her room and bring her down here the instant she wakes so that we can continue her punishment. For passing out, make the total two hundred!_"

Nothing short of horrified, the link Kouga had slipped away from him, leaving him to faint just as Leota had.

Above him, Inu-Yasha shook his head, not even able to imagine what sorts of things Kouga was seeing and hearing, "_I just hope Leota-san comes out of this okay. I'd hate for something like this to change her. Kouga'd be heartbroken if she suddenly refused him. I've gotta think of a way to make him feel better about all of this... but, how?_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((December 19, 2004)) A/N: Yahoo! Another chapter finished! I'm so happy, how about you? Many thanks to all of you who have review, keep it up, all right? ;-)

Thank you!

Ookami-chan


	15. Queen's Torture

Preview from last chapter:

"_Chan-chan? Leota-chan? Answer me!_" Kouga yelled, begging for her to say something, _any_thing.

"_Hm_," came the voice of the man Kouga guessed was Xavier, "_seems she's passed out already. She's grown weak over these years, but we'll help her with that, won't we? Take her to her room and bring her down here the instant she wakes so that we can continue her punishment. For passing out, make the total two hundred!_"

Nothing short of horrified, the link Kouga had slipped away from him, leaving him to faint just as Leota had.

Above him, Inu-Yasha shook his head, not even able to imagine what sorts of things Kouga was seeing and hearing, "_I just hope Leota-san comes out of this okay. I'd hate for something like this to change her. Kouga'd be heartbroken if she suddenly refused him. I've gotta think of a way to make him feel better about all of this... but, how?_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen:  
Queen's Torture

She couldn't move.

Panicking, she opened her eyes to blinding light radiating from electric lamps. Closing her eyes tightly and waiting for the dizziness to pass, she tried not to think about the nagging of the feeling she'd learned to come to terms with years ago.

Pain.

You know the kind. The excruciating type that occurs right after doing something stupid. Like super gluing your hand to your inner thigh, (Tora's doing), or tying yourself to a semi, (also Tora's doing), or even stapling your finger to your forehead, (_definitely_ Tora's doing). Yet none of those could compare, (or at least she didn't think so, _she_ hadn't been the one to do it), to the pain she felt now.

Still not daring to reopen her eyes, Leota felt that she was lying on a cot. A piece of hair had fallen across her shoulders, and she knew that she was facedown, naked, and tied to the four corners of the cot with ropes.

A sound of a wooden door hitting a stone wall rang throughout the room.

"Stupid door." Someone mumbled as the door shut.

Eyes snapping open at the sound, Leota ignored the blinding light and tried to focus on the figure by the bedside table.

"Who are you?" Leota asked, her voice dry.

The figure turned from the table immediately, "Reika. My name is Reika."

"When did you come to this place? How old are you?"

"I am thirty-seven years of age and have been here two years."

"Then you know what goes on here, yes?""

"Hai, I have seen the workings of this place."

Leota took her time before asking her next question. It wasn't due to the fact she had to think, but rather it was a way of stalling so as to test the bonds that held her in place.

"Tell me, Reika-sama, what is your place here?" Leota asked, dripping water reaching her ears.

"Pardon?"

"What is your place here?" Leota repeated, "What is your job?"

"I am the one that heals the wounds of those tortured by Master Xavier."

Leota scoffed, "I don't see why they'd send me here."

Reika looked surprised, "To get healed of course."

"Why bother? I'm just going to be sent back as soon as those scratches heal. I've only been whipped eleven times."

"And how many do you have left? Surely not too many?"

At this, Leota laughed dryly, "Two years you have been here and yet you still do not know the complete workings of this place."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been whipped eleven times, Reika-sama. I have one hundred eighty-nine lashes left."

Reika's eyes grew wide, "What?!"

"I lost count at about five, since that was one of the harder ones, and I lost consciousness at number eleven. I was awake long enough to hear that an extra hundred was to be added since I passed out."

"Well what did you _do_ for Kami's sake?!"

Reika saw the chest of the young woman before her swell with pride before she answered, "Reika-sama, I did what every slave dreams of; however my dream was shattered not too long ago. I found out that the deed I thought I had done was not so."

"Would you care to talk about it?" Reika asked, putting a warm towel on Leota's back.

Leota sighed, hoping the pain would leave just like her exhaled breath, "I killed Hakura, Takeda, once the best assassin in all of Asia. Prior to killing him, we talked, and I agreed with what he said. After he was dead, I met with Master Xavier, told him my accomplishment, and then chopped off his head.

"I found out yesterday that Xavier still lives, and the one whose head I took was merely a subordinate. One that looked, and sounded, _exactly_ like the Master."

Eyes wide, Reika stepped back from the woman, "You…… what is your name? _Tell_ me!"

Turning her head, Leota's dark green eyes locked with the terrified brown eyes of the healer, "While here I stay, _you_ will call me Ota-chan."

"W-What?" Reika asked, extremely surprised at the demand.

"Just _do_ it!" Leota yelled, her teeth bared and her eyes deepening in color.

"You're the one," Reika breathed, "you're the one they call Silver Death."

Leota sighed in despair. She hadn't wanted to hear that name, knowing the bad memories that it would arouse.

"I _told_ you to call me Ota-chan," Leota growled, wishing she could break free of the ropes that held her, "if you value your job, you will do as I ask, understand?"

"H-H-Hai. I understand."

"Good, then you agree to call me Ota-chan while it is just we two in the room? I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for calling me such in public."

Reika took a moment before answering, "If I may ask, _why_ do you wish me to call you that name? And why do you call me 'Reika-sama' when you know I am beneath you?"

"I call you as such because you remind me of someone dear to me," Leota said, thinking of the lovable Kaede, "and I ask for you to call me Ota-chan because it is my preference."

"All right, uh, Ota-chan."

Leota sighed, letting her head fall onto the pillow, "Arigatou, Reika-sama. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Please, Ota-chan, you don't have to call me 'Reika-sama' if you don't want to. I'll answer to just about anything, really."

"Why would you offer something like that?" Leota asked, looking at the healer as she uncorked a bottle.

Reika shrugged, pouring the contents of the bottle into a bowl filled with water, "I don't want to degrade you, Ota-chan. I'd rather we be on the same level than having someone like myself be above you."

"So you feel that just because I've killed and am allowed to call the Master by his first name that I am above you in status?"

Startled, Reika stumbled over her words, "N-N-No, Ota-chan! That's not it at all! I merely meant..."

"Sshhh!" Leota commanded, "There's someone at the door."

Turning in her chair, Reika wore a frown on her face. Putting the bowl down, Reika got up and walked to the door. Putting an ear to the wood, she tried to hear whoever stood there. Suddenly, Reika pulled the door open and both women watched as a young girl stumbled into the room.

"Who are you?" Reika demanded of the girl, who couldn't have been older than ten, "Why were you listening in?"

"Reika-san! Be nice to the poor girl!" Leota yelled, watching as the older woman backed down and returned to her chair after shutting the door.

"Forgive me, Ota-chan."

Not bothering to nod to Reika, Leota turned her attention to the young girl, who had turned around and was about to leave, "You, Child, _halt_."

Freezing in her tracks, the young girl stopped and looked at Leota over her shoulder, "Hai, Sama-sama."

"Come here," Leota beckoned, sighing inwardly, "what's your name?"

"Kitia."

"And how old are you, Kitia-chan?"

"Eleven."

"_All right, so I was a year off_," Leota thought, remembering what she had done when she had been Kitia's age, "how long have you been here?"

"Seven months."

Afraid to ask her next question, Leota decided to ask it at a later time, "Tell me, Kitia, why were you eavesdropping?"

"I heard some people talking a little bit ago. They said that Ookami-sama had returned to us, and I wanted to see if it were true."

"How did you find the room I was in?"

Kitia smiled, "The sign on the door says, 'Keep Out!', so I knew that you _had_ to be in this one."

"A clever girl you are. Please, shut the door and sit with us."

"Oh I can't, Sama-sama, I have stuff to do. I'll come visit later, all right?"

Leota nodded, "Very well. I'll see you later?"

"Hai!" Kitia smiled, bowing before she left.

"What a sweet girl," Leota smiled, "now tell me, Reika-san, when do you believe they'll come and get me?"

Reika thought for a few moments, "I have no idea, to be honest. I heard talk of them coming to get you as soon as you woke; however, they would have been there by now if that were true."

"Hai, you're right. Ah well, let us not dwell on such matters. I'm sure there are other things we can..."

Three loud knocks interrupted Leota's sentence. Reika cast the young woman a look of uncertainty as she got up to open the door.

"Who is it?"

There was no answer. Reika opened the door immediately after that, knowing who stood on the other side.

"Hello, Dearest. It gladdens me to see that you are awake at last. I have had to postpone your whipping for an extra day, so much have you slept."

Leota had turned her head so that she looked down at her pillow, not wanting the Master to see the malice in her eyes, "What is it that brings you here, Master Xavier?"

"Nothing much," Xavier said, the smile apparent in his voice, "I have only come to offer you a deal."

"What sort of deal, Master?"

Xavier chuckled, "Please, Chan-chan, you needn't lie to yourself. I know what sort of look your pillow is receiving. You hate me, don't you? Come now, let me see it. Let me see the hatred you have for me."

"Well if you know so much about me, why don't you go have a chat with yourself and pretend that it's me?"

"But that wouldn't be any fun, Chan-chan," Xavier said as he took Leota's chin in his hand to force her to look at him, "ah, there it is. That look of unveiled disgust you hold in reserve just for me. How beautiful you look like this. Ropes binding your body spread eagle on a cot. Naked. If ever a goddess of beauty there was, she would have to be you."

"_Bastard_," Leota growled through clenched teeth, "I fear you have your mythology mixed around in your premature brain, if ever you had one. _I_ am the goddess of _death_."

"I see, well then that makes you as beautiful as you are deadly, does it not?"

Angered that he had outclassed her feminine wit, Leota bared her teeth at him, wishing more than ever that she could break free.

"If ever you had a heart, I would have _loved_ to be the one to rip it from your chest."

Xavier laughed, "You are so graphic, Chan-chan! Oh have I missed your quick wit and your musings of my death."

"Your days are as good as numbered, Xavier! One day shall I gather enough strength to _curse_ you and any descendants you may have!"

"_That_, Chan-chan, will _never_ happen," Xavier said, snapping his fingers, "for you will never be within your right mind long enough to do so."

After Xavier had snapped his fingers, six men walked into the small room, each of them wearing scowls on their faces.

"Who the _hell_ are they?" Leota asked, watching as four of them grabbed each of her four limbs that had been tied.

"They are the men I gathered together shortly after I learned you had escaped me. They are to be your babysitters, if you will, and shall watch over your every movement. They are my way of keeping an eye on you without having to watch you myself. Not that it would be a bad thing, though," Xavier smiled, "but I _do_ need to work, you know."

"And just _what_ will I be doing with these 'babysitters' of mine?" Leota asked as she was carried, still naked, down the hall to a stairwell that led to the whipping dungeons.

As they approached the stairwell leading to the dungeons, Xavier touched a stone in the wall. He waited while a part of the wall opened into a cell larger than those on the bottom floor. The cell was made entirely out of stone, as was the rest of the building, and had shackles on every wall and even on the ceiling.

Leota could only hang her head as four of her 'babysitters' shackled her wrists in manacles that hung from the ceiling and her ankles to the floor.

Xavier smiled, "You remember this room, don't you, Chan-chan?"

"Hai," Leota said meekly, "this is the room from which I cannot see the moonlight nor hear the rain fall."

"Well now this cell is your throne room."

"Pardon?" Leota asked as she looked up.

"This cell, Chan-chan, shall be the place where you receive torture fit for a queen," Xavier said, a gleam of mischief shining in his gray eyes, "and now, let us begin Her Majesty's suffering."

And so, once again, did the whistling of whips serenade Xavier as he sipped his red wine and watched his rebel slave give in to the one thing he could now see plainly on her face and hear in her screams.

Pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(December 23, 2004) A/N: Hi! Sorry for the depressing chapter… I decided that I had to show people just how cruel Xavier could be; trust me, he gets worse.

Anyway, enough on that… how did you like this chapter, or did you? Love it, hate it? I need to know, really. Also, if you have any ideas for "get Inu-Yasha & Kagome together" plots, I'd love to hear them; and if you have any "let's beat the crap out of Leota" plots, I'd like to hear those too… even if Leota wouldn't. Thank you! Only 2 more days 'till Christmas Day!


	16. The Pain of Truth

Preview from last chapter:

Leota could only hang her head as four of her 'babysitters' shackled her wrists in manacles that hung from the ceiling and her ankles to the floor.

Xavier smiled, "You remember this room, don't you, Chan-chan?"

"Hai," Leota said meekly, "this is the room from which I cannot see the moonlight nor hear the rain fall."

"Well now this cell is your throne room."

"Pardon?" Leota asked as she looked up.

"This cell, Chan-chan, shall be the place where you receive torture fit for a queen," Xavier said, a gleam of mischief shining in his gray eyes, "and now, let us begin Her Majesty's suffering."

And so, once again, did the whistling of whips serenade Xavier as he sipped his red wine and watched his rebel slave give in to the one thing he could now see plainly on her face and hear in her screams.

Pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen:  
The Pain of Truth

Tora was worried. Heh, _there_ was the understatement of the year. Inu-Yasha had come back and asked Kagome where he could find a blanket. Kagome had begun to question, but Inu-Yasha silenced her with a glare.

When Inu-Yasha returned he held Kouga, wrapped in the blanket, bridal style since the wolf had been mumbling about chest and back pains.

"What happened to him?" Kagome exclaimed as she stumbled around the kitchen to make some tea.

"I don't know, Kagome," Inu-Yasha said sadly, "I was watching him and he suddenly keeled over."

Lifting a corner of the blanket, Tora was glad to see that Kouga had put clothes on. When this was done, the tiger didn't know; but he was glad all the same. What Tora wasn't happy to see were the light pink phantom lines resembling scars on Kouga's chest, back, arms, and legs.

Sighing, Tora shook his head, "_It's started. The breaking of Ookami-sama has begun. Soon, she'll be nothing but a ghost of her former self; a mere memory of the woman we once knew. I can't let that happen._"

"Tora-san, are you okay?" Kagome asked, brown eyes full of concern.

"No, not at all, K-chan. I need to do some talking."

At that moment, miko, hanyou, and tiger looked down to see a dark pink line appear on Kouga's cheek.

"What the……?" Inu-Yasha began, startled to see another appear almost immediately over the first, creating a cross-shaped mark.

"_They're using knives_." Tora thought, closing his eyes.

Kagome looked at Tora, "You know what's going on, don't you?"

Looking at the young woman, Tora nodded, "Hai."

"Well then _tell_ us!" Inu-Yasha yelled, surprising everyone including himself.

"Knives," Tora sighed, "they're using knives now. Before, they were using whips, then cat of nine tails. Now, though, they seem to prefer knives."

"What do you mean by 'they'? There's no one here except us!"

"No, Inu-san. You forget that Ookami-sama and Kouga-sama are linked. When you found him, Kouga-sama had already deepened the link between them."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, "And just _what_ does _that_ mean?"

"As a miko, I believe you should know this by now."

Putting her hands on her hips, Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Well I _don't_."

Tora couldn't help but chuckle. Kagome was just too cute when she was peeved.

"It means, K-chan, that not only does Kouga-sama hear, see, _and_ feel everything Ookami-sama does; but _we_ get to see the effects. Which means that every mark we see on Kouga-sama is on Ookami-sama."

"The only difference is that Ookami-dono is shackled in the middle of a windowless cell and has literally _rivers_ of blood pouring down over her skin. And she's naked." A tired voice said from behind the couch Kouga had been laid on.

"So, Kichi, you finally decide to speak. Good." Tora smiled cynically.

Ignoring Tora's comment, Inu-Yasha picked Tatsukichi up by his throat and pinned him against the wall with one hand.

"What do you know?" The hanyou demanded, "If you don't tell us, I'll tell Kouga that you had a hand in raping his woman!"

Tora grimaced, for he could only imagine what sorts of things the wolf would do in reaction to information like that, "_Still, Inu-san could be a valuable asset when it comes to plotting against Houshi-sama and Sango-sama_."

"Maybe if you asked _nicely_," Tatsukichi gasped, "I'd _tell_ you."

Blinking, Tora shook his head, "Hold it, Kichi-san, you'd go against Master Xavier's Laws? You would give away information to your enemies?"

Tatsukichi nodded, "Hai. I'm done with Xavier and his abuse. I should have been done with it years ago, but I wasn't brave enough. That's when I heard about Tora-sama and Ookami-dono. I wanted the same freedom that they had found, but I couldn't. Now, though, I _will_."

"I'm glad to hear that, Kichi-san, 'cause I need to ask a favor of you."

"What's that, Tora-sama?"

Tora leaned in close to the freedom-seeking man and whispered his request.

Tatsukichi's eyes grew as wide as dinner platters.

"Think you can do that for me, Kichi?"

"You're fuckin' nuts!" Tatsukichi exclaimed, "Why the _hell_ would you do _that_?!"

Tora shrugged, a determined look on his face, "To save my partner."

Confused, Kagome asked, "Partner?"

"Hai," Tora nodded, "Ookami-sama doesn't kill very well if I'm not there to 'watch and learn'. Xavier knows that."

"What's that gotta do with anything?" Inu-Yasha asked.

Tora turned to look at his friends, "I'm gonna go to Xavier before he comes to see me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rice Krispie Cereal really needed to be taught a lesson in the etiquette of noise making.

Snap the whip.

Crack the skin.

Pop the joints.

Though part demon she may be, even Leota's quick-healing body couldn't heal fast enough. There was no part of her that wasn't bleeding. She swore that she was crying blood.

"One hundred ninety-two!"

Leota coughed blood, the red liquid splattering onto the floor. Hell, even her insides were bleeding. It hadn't been so bad when three of her guards whipped her all at once; however, at about one hundred fifty, they'd begun going one at a time.

"One hundred ninety-seven!"

Choking on her own blood, Leota noticed that her guards stopped their whipping and allowed her to start breathing as best she could before they began again.

"One hundred ninety-eight!" Cried the third guard as he raised his arm to strike.

"Stop."

The three guards immediately put their arms behind their backs as they lowered their heads. Contrary to them, Leota lifted her head to see that she was face-to-face with Xavier.

"S-S-Sir?" She asked, wondering if she'd won back his favor yet.

"Hello, Pet. I'm impressed by your stamina. You stopped screaming after lash number five. Congratulations."

"Arigatou, Xavier-sama."

"You're welcome. Now tell me, how many times has the whip touched you?"

"One hundred ninety-seven times, Sir."

"Very good. How many lashes did I say you were to have?"

"Two hundred, Sir."

"Do you know what I'm going to do now?" Xavier asked as he cocked his head.

"Deliver the remaining three, Sir?"

Xavier chuckled as he reached for something beyond Leota's line of vision, "Exactly, Chan-chan. Now, I'm going to give you a choice. Would you rather have three lashes with the regular whip or one lash with the three-tailed, steel-tipped one? Your choice, Chan-chan."

Leota inwardly cringed. She was no fool; one lash was better than three, but three tails with steel tips...

"_If I ask him for one lash, that'll make him proud of me. It will also rip my flesh apart, what little I've got left_."

"Chan? Have you decided?"

Swallowing, Leota said, "Yes, Sir."

"And which have you chosen?"

"I have chosen," Leota began, placing a pleading look into her eyes as she lifted her gaze once more, "one lash, Sir. Please, Master, if it so pleases you, I would take one hundred more with that whip that you do so favor."

Xavier looked surprised, "My word, Chan-chan. Never in my days have I heard such a request; however, you are too dear to me to whip three hundred times. Two hundred is enough, I think."

"Do you really, Master? I freed most of your slaves, I ran away from you, _and_ I thought I'd killed you."

"Though this is true, I don't hold it against you. I understand that I was hard on you and suddenly announcing that you were to become my pleasure slave must have been too much. I should have waited, really I should have. Can you forgive me for that, Dearest?"

Leota had to blink, even though it hurt to do so. She had never known Xavier to ask for forgiveness.

"M-Master Xavier?"

For the first time in her life, Leota saw genuine concern cross Xavier's face, "Yes, Chan-chan?"

Feeling that she could truthfully confide in this man she had learned to hate all her life, Leota heard words come from her lips that she did not remember telling herself to say, "They hurt, Master Xavier. I didn't notice it before when the whipping was going on, but now that it has stopped, they hurt. Please, onegai, I can barely breathe without the pain racing through every pore. Make it stop, please?"

"You wish me to make it stop? Is the pain truly too much for you?"

Leota nodded, her head feeling as though it were about to detach itself from her shoulders, "Hai, Xavier-sama. I hurt everywhere, really I do. Please, make it stop."

"I don't see why the torches aren't lit. If they were, I could see what troubles you."

"Everything, Master. I've been ripped to shreds as it is."

"Ah, surely you exaggerate, Chan. Guard! Light a torch and bring it to me!"

One of the guards that had whipped Leota ran to get a torch and most likely lit it with his lighter. Leota had thought he looked like the smoking type. Soon after the clicking of the lighter, the guard brought the torch to Xavier, taking the long way around Leota's immobile body.

"Here you are, Master Xavier."

Xavier didn't acknowledge the guard. He was too busy bringing the torch closer to look at Leota's body.

"You," Xavier said to the guard that had brought the torch, "turn on the overhead light. I need to see whether or not my eyes deceive me."

Leota blinked, "Overhead light?"

"Ah, how quickly I forget that you haven't been here the whole time. Soon after you left, I had an overhead light installed in this room. I don't know why, really, but I think it necessary at this moment. You may wish to close your eyes, Chan-chan, because I know the light will hurt them. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, Master."

Closing her eyes as she'd been told, Leota heard the click of the switch and heard also the sharp intake of breath. The next sound wasn't too hard to hear, seeing as how it was right next to her.

"How did this happen?! Why does my most prized possession look like pulled pork in a meat locker?" Xavier demanded, the guards cringing at his tone, "Answer me!"

"B-But Sir," a guard dared venture, "you ordered two hundred lashes for the woman. So, one hundred ninety-seven were delivered, thinking you would give the remaining three."

"You should have known to stop once you ran out of places to hit! Look here, _guard_. I can see _three_ ribs in this _one_ spot! Your sole purpose is to _protect_ this woman, meaning you _should_ have said something to me the _instant_ you ran out of places to hit!" Xavier raged, hitting the guard with the end of the whip that he would normally hold on to.

The other two guards cringed, and even without her sensitive nose, Leota could smell their sweat and fear; the former not too hard to detect.

"We understand, Master Xavier." One of the others said.

"Well apparently you didn't!" Xavier exclaimed, turning to the shadows and motioning for the other three guards to come forward, "Release her at once!"

"Yes, Milord." They said, setting about their task with their set of keys.

Once she had been released, Leota felt like a piece of driftwood. Thankfully, the other three guards allowed her to lean on them as though she were merely a sack of potatoes being carried home from the store.

She smiled inwardly, for if she'd actually done the action, several muscles around her mouth would have been pulled, "_I will have to reward these three when I am able. Perchance I can request of Xavier to allow me to keep them as personal guards rather than temporary? I know that once someone else of importance comes along, the other three will be appointed to that person, but I wish to keep these three men_."

Master Xavier's voice broke through her thoughts, "Chan-chan?"

"Hai, Xavier-sama? What is it you need?"

"I need nothing from you, Chan. I only require that you rest, all right? I'll have you taken someplace where you can rest in a quiet environment."

Leota tried shaking her head, "No, please, Sir, I wish to be in a place where I may speak with others. That is, if you would allow it?"

"Of course, Chan-chan. I have forgotten many things about you. You must promise me, though, that you will rest the _second_ you are placed in bed, understand? I do not wish you to speak until you are comfortable doing so. Promise?"

"Yes, Xavier-sama. I understand."

"Good. I shall send for you once you are completely healed, all right? That is when we will talk about your future here. Agreed?"

"Yes, Sir."

Xavier smiled then, a caring smile that seemed to contradict all four years Leota had spent with him from age seven to age eleven. What had caused this great change in Xavier? Why was he being so… _nice_?

Without realizing it, Leota found herself being carried from the cell where she'd been tortured to the makeshift medical center. Her three guards took her around the staff and directly to the bathing area. While the other two guards gathered various soaps, herbs, and other things of that sort, the guard that had carried her laid her on a smooth wooden table on her stomach.

"I'm sorry that my comrades were so hard on you."

Leota blinked, "P-Pardon?"

"They're usually not like that," the guard continued, lining things up on a table that was beyond Leota's line of vision, "I don't know what could have possessed them to do so much harm to you."

"I'm sure it's not their fault. They must've heard some things from guards that've been here awhile." Said another.

"Names," Leota said suddenly, "what are your names?"

The three guards looked down at her as though she'd just appeared out of nowhere. Looking at each other, they shrugged.

"My name is Lee." Said the guard that had carried her.

"I'm Keisuke," said the second, "and this last guy is Hebi."

Leota thought for a moment, "_Snake? They call him Snake?_"

"Is there a problem?" Keisuke asked.

"No, there isn't; however I would like to know two things."

"All right, what do you want to know?"

"Why do you call him Hebi, the word for snake?"

"We call him that," began Lee, "because he's as sneaky as one. What's your next question?"

"Why does he not speak for himself?" Leota asked, wondering if the guards had noticed that her wounds were healing as she stalled for time.

Keisuke shrugged, "He doesn't like to. We've asked him the same question for years and he just doesn't say anything. We don't know why, but we think it has something to do with stuff that's happened in his past, 'ya know?"

"I see," Leota said, wincing as a large gash on her back closed, "my name I'm sure you already know, most people do. You can ask around the building and I'm pretty sure that everyone knows me or at least knows _of_ me."

Lee smiled, "There's no doubt about that, Ookami-dono. I've been hearing things about you ever since we got here, which was two years ago."

"Ah, so you've served under Xavier for a while. You know of his workings, then, yes?"

Keisuke shrugged, "We know enough to stay clear of the whip."

"Heh, but that's the fun part. If you don't get whipped at least once in your life, then you're trying too hard to please Xavier. If you haven't made any mistakes, then you're not trying anything new. My belief is that if you haven't discovered anything, then you're not living a life that I'd want to live. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Hai, but we don't wanna have to show our faces in the intensive care sector!" Keisuke laughed.

Leota shook her head, "I know every nook and cranny of that place. Trust me, when you're in that room for the time I was, you get to learn that place damn quick. I even know where Maria hides her chocolate."

"Seriously? I've been trying to find that stuff for _months_!" Lee exclaimed, "Could you tell me where it is?"

"I don't know," Leota said, deciding to show off by sitting up, "she's really protective about that stuff."

"No shit. You even mention the word 'chocolate' and she flips out."

"Yeah, I've seen how protective she is. I'll tell you once I've bathed 'cause I'm thinking I smell like week-old garbage left to rot on a street corner in summertime." Leota said, sliding off the wooden table and walking off towards the hot springs that Xavier had discovered when he'd moved his headquarters.

The three men blinked.

Keisuke leaned over to Lee, "Didn't she just look like a piece of livestock on a meat hook?"

"Yeah," said Lee, "and we didn't treat her wounds or anything. We just sat and…"

High-pitched laughter met their ears, "It seems you boys haven't heard enough about me or else you'd know how quickly I can heal myself. All I need is a little time and some company. They don't call me a witch for nothin'."

Keisuke, Lee, and Hebi turned to find Leota already getting out of the water and drying off with a towel that had been left by the side of the spring. She didn't look at them, deciding that the floor was much more interesting.

Lee swallowed, "Ookami-dono? Do you know why Master Xavier is acting all weird?"

"Nope. Haven't got a clue." Leota said, trying to figure out that very thing as she wrapped the towel around her waist.

"Do you want to know?"

Stopping in her tracks, Leota spun around to look at the three men that were to take care of her for the duration of her stay. It was true she felt as though she were in a hotel rather than the place of torture from her nightmares.

"Hai, I do wish to know. Tell me."

"Master Xavier knows that you were with a man when Tatsukichi kidnapped you. He wants to erase your memories of that man and replace them with memories of nothing but you happily serving your master. He wants you to believe you've been here all your life. That's why he's almost sucking up to you, Ookami-dono. He still wants you for himself."

"He's just using a different tactic to get you." Keisuke finished.

"Except now that these two have ruined my plans," an annoyed voice rang through the room, "I'll just have to force you to return to me, as was to be my first choice."

Two loud shots were heard as Lee and Keisuke fell to the ground, blood pooling around their heads.

Leota was stunned, "No…"

"Yes, Chan-chan. I saw that mark upon your shoulder. I didn't even need Tatsukichi to tell me you were lying with a man when he took you. From what I hear, you've caught yourself a good-looking one, too; however, that's beside the point. The point is, Dearest, that I've got you on my property again, and I'm not about to let you get away."

"You… you… bisexual _freak_! They were innocent men! You could've just erased _their_ memories!" Leota yelled, tears forming in her eyes at the loss of her newly made friends, "Bastard! Murderer! How _dare_ you…"

"How dare I _what_? You can't say that _you_ haven't killed, Chan-chan. I know you have; I _made_ you do it, and soon, you'll be doing it again."

"No! Never again shall I take up a blade in your name! Never!"

"That's too bad, Chan, it really is. I'll just have to do things the hard way, won't I? Come now, don't make me do this the hard way. Your body is too beautiful for me to do something like that." Xavier said softly, taking a few steps towards Leota, whose body was shaking with anger.

Leota bared her teeth, "Don't you _dare_ come near me. I don't know exactly what your 'hard way' is, but I can assure you that there is no way in the seven _hells_ I'm going to let you do it!"

"It's not like you have a choice, Dearest." Xavier said, raising his gun as his yellow eyes leered at her, "My demon blood overrides yours."

There was a small puff of air, and soon Leota's eyes were growing heavy. She couldn't hold herself up, no matter how hard she fought to. Someone caught her as she fell, but the arms of whoever it was did little to comfort her, for they were as cold as snow.

"_Kouga-kun…_" She thought, feeling herself being carried once more, "_Help me_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter finished! Happy Holidays! :-D Hope you all like this story, and I'm sorry that it's focusing on Leota rather than Inu-Yasha and Kagome's currently nonexistent love life… I'm not fulfilling my summary! ::cries:: Please forgive me! ::bows::

All right, I'm done… really… ::sniffles:: Okay, I'm good. Anyhow, please send me your ideas, all right? Thank you!

Ookami-chan


	17. The Tiger's Arrangement

Chapter Seventeen:  
The Tiger's Arrangement

Sitting in the shadows of evening, he monitored the hidden door. It was a door that led to a place he'd learned to hate. He'd been taught many times over to hate the place that he now watched.

His teacher was two years younger than he, but was a four year veteran at the game he was soon to be a part of. He had learned, through various staff members, to respect the one that had volunteered to teach him the ways the game was played. He, like so many other players before him, had come to call her one thing:

Ookami-sama.

Everyone told him that he should be honored to be taught by her, but he'd been too ignorant to see the honor in her lessons. Later, he found out that it was rare for Ookami to spend her free time with others. If ever the Master gave her time off, she spent it by herself; not teaching assassination techniques.

Now, as he sat in the shadows looking back on his life, Tora realized his mistake in not accepting Ookami's lessons for what they were: hints. She'd been trying to teach him more than just how to kill rival drug dealers. She'd been spending her time trying to teach him two latent lessons: how to escape the Hell she was trapped in, and, probably the most important if not more beneficial, how to _end_ the Hell she was in.

Yes. He _finally_ saw it. She'd shown him so many unguarded passageways that he could have used to escape. Ways she couldn't use due to the collar she wore that tracked her every movement. She'd also shown him assassination techniques that no one but herself knew. Tora had found that out on accident. Ookami had been absent for one of his training sessions, so he'd gone to another assassin named Taka. He'd asked Taka to teach him how to kill someone with a mere drinking straw. Taka had quirked an eyebrow at him and said that it couldn't be done.

But Ookami-sama had shown him later that night.

She had taught him those unknown methods for a reason: to end her Hell. To end the Hell of so many people trapped under the weight of their crimes.

To kill Xavier.

"_I could have done it, too_," Tora berated himself, "_but I was too stupid to realize any of it. I had that straw. I had a glass that I could have shattered and used the pieces to cut anyone that got in my way. I could have done something_."

Finally, Tora saw the door open. Sliding off the crate he'd been sitting on, Tora looked to his left and nodded. He heard the swish of cloth pass behind him, and the sound reassured him immensely.

"Hey, Tora-san, didn't expect to see you here," a young man at the door said, "you don't remember me, do you?"

"Nope, can't say that I do." Tora shrugged.

The young man smiled, "You always did have the poorest memory out of anyone I ever met. I'm Tai, the number three assassin. Heheh, imagine that. I'm right after you!"

"Tai?" Tora asked, turning the name over in his head as he looked harder, "Sorry, Kid, but the name doesn't ring any bells."

Pulling up his sleeve, Tai showed Tora a small crescent moon, "Do you remember that?"

Tora stared at the mark on the young boy's arm, "Who gave that to you?"

"_You_ did, a few years ago. It was the day after the long rains. I was about nine, then, and we talked for a little bit. Then, you just stood up and said, 'I know someone that would absolutely _love_ you, but I'll have to talk to her first'. You gave me this mark and told me not to leave the area. I never saw you again."

"Oh _you_!" Tora finally exclaimed, "I remember you now! Yeah, I was gonna get Ookami-sama for you, but I never got the chance to see her because Master Xavier had her chained up in a dungeon somewhere. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find Ookami-sama, would you? I need to check some facts with her."

"Good luck gettin' to her. She's on some floor beneath the damn _basement_. Master Xavier's got some freaky dungeon down there, won't let any of us poke around, either. He says she's about a mile underground, but be that as it may, you can still hear her screams from the top floor."

Tora was shocked, "A _mile_ underground?! When did he have _that_ installed?!"

"It's been there the whole time, apparently. Seems he only uses it for his most disobedient slaves, which is the category she falls in. He's got her locked up tight; I've even heard rumors that he's marked her as his. Fully."

"No..... that can't be true. He wouldn't _dare_ do that to her."

"Things have changed, Tora-san. He shot two of his own just yesterday 'cause he says they 'leaked out important information'. We don't know any more than that, but we _do_ know that he hasn't left that sub floor since yesterday afternoon. He's been with her this entire time, which does nothing to disprove the rumor."

Swearing he was about to foam at the mouth, Tora tried to calm himself down by whistling. He was relieved when Tatsukichi appeared immediately beside him.

"You called?"

Tora ignored him, "Tai, do you know Tatsukichi?"

"Hai, we play cards together sometimes. What's up?"

"I need the two of you to do me a _huge_ favor, understand?"

"Sure, anything." Tai agreed.

Tatsukichi nodded, "Yeah, whaddya need?"

"I need the both of you to help get me to Xavier's office. I have to talk to him about something important, got it?"

"But how are we supposed to get him away from Ookami-dono?" Tatsukichi asked, "You heard Tai. No one's allowed down there."

"No one except food slaves," Tora corrected, "even Xavier has to eat. Ask one of the food slaves to tell Xavier that I'm waiting for him in his office. He'll come."

"You're sure about that? You know how he is." Tatsukichi said.

"Exactly. He and I both know that Ookami-sama will never just bow down to him and that she needs _me_ to be able to function properly. Oh yeah, he'll come. If he wants Ookami-sama on a leash and to keep her there, he'll come."

"You know that's not the _only_ place he wants her." Tatsukichi said angrily.

Sighing, Tora nodded, "Hai, I know, but we've got to have faith. If we don't have faith in Ookami-sama, who will? Inu-Yasha-san and K-chan are taking care of Kouga-sama; they don't have _time_ to worry about _what_ is causing Kouga-sama's sickness. They only have enough time to think about, 'He's sick, we have to help him'. Do you understand? _We_ have to help the one that is causing Kouga-sama to be sick, and the only way we can do that is by going in there and making a deal with the Master."

"I know how much Ookami-dono means to you, Tora-san, because she means a lot to me, too," Tai said, "she means a lot to _all_ of us. We have dared to _dream_ because of her. She's swayed Master Xavier's decisions so many times, Tora-san. Like that time Jona-san was supposed to get sawed in half. She made it so that he got whipped instead. I don't know the exact number, but I do know that Jona's still alive."

"Ookami-dono is one of a kind, even _I_ know that. This place and everyone in it would just fall apart if she gave in to him. You're right, Tora-san, we can't let that happen to her. If she becomes his lapdog, then we're all just…. fucked." Tatsukichi said, his eyes displaying his concern for Leota's safety.

"Truer words were never spoken, Kichi-san," Tora said, trying to think of a plan, "so, how do we all wanna go about this? Do we wanna barge in or try to sneak in?"

"We can do both if we're talented enough." Tai said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Whaddya mean?" Tatsukichi asked.

"I heard a story once from Taka-sama about Ookami-dono. He said that she was in this same position once, and that she was trying to rescue one of her friends from becoming a target. Knowing Xavier would lock her out of the compound she dressed up as a guy, which was the sneaky part, and then walked in, the barging in part."

Tora blinked, "When was this? I don't remember ever hearing anything about that."

"No?" Tatsukichi asked, "Hell, even _I've_ heard that one."

"Mind telling me about it?"

"Not at all. Xavier-sama was looking for a new slave, right? Well, he knew that Ookami-dono talked to a girl every-now-and-then after doing a job, so he was planning to go after that girl. So Ookami-dono got wind of his plans, as is to be expected since she used to have eyes and ears all over this place, and tried reasoning with Xavier not to go after her friend.

Xavier, though, had seen her friend and _definitely_ wanted to go after her. So he locked Ookami-dono out of the headquarters and sent some guys to go kidnap her friend."

"So Ookami-dono decides to take matters into her own hands," Tai continued on as Tatsukichi took some time to breathe, "she dressed up as a guy and tracked down the group assigned to her friend. She went so far as to capture them one-by-one, hogtie them, and hang 'em up on the streetlights closest to headquarters as a display to Xavier. Once Xavier saw it, he backed off and went after someone from China."

Tora thought this over, "So Ookami-sama would talk to a girl while she was doing errands?"

"Yep. Some younger kid."

"Do you know how much younger?"

"Hmmm, about two years younger I'd think." Tai said, shrugging.

"Either of you know her name?"

"Nope." Tatsukichi and Tai said.

Turning this new information over in his head, Tora thought of all the girls Ookami had ever talked to that were younger.

"_Hang on, there's only one girl Ookami-sama ever wanted to talk to. And she's the only girl Ookami-sama would ever protect, too. She's two years younger, and she's extremely attractive_," Tora thought, not liking the direction his thoughts were taking him, "would you know her name if I said it?"

"Oh yeah, it's a pretty big name around here." Tatsukichi nodded.

"Was her name Higurashi, Kagome?"

"Yeah! That's her! Man, I don't know why I couldn't remember it, but hai, that's what it was." Tai said, his eyes looking alert.

Tora, who basically stood there with his mouth hanging open, couldn't believe his ears. Xavier had tried to go after Kagome. Ookami-sama stopped him. Kagome was saved without even knowing she was in danger.

"Tora-san? Are you all right? Your nose just twitched." Tatsukichi asked.

Shaking his head a little, Tora nodded, "Hai, I'm all right now. Come on, let's just go in there. I'm sure everyone will just think I've come back to work."

"You sure? You've been gone for six _years_, not six hours." Tai asked.

"There are some slaves that were just so well 'programmed' that they _wanted_ to come back. A man ran away once, but he came back a day later saying that he didn't know what to do with his Xavier-sama. Makes me wanna puke just thinking about it."

Tai and Tatsukichi had disgusted looks on their faces, "You've gotta be shittin' me." They said.

"Nope. I give credit where credit is due, and Xavier-sama is a _master_ of brainwashing. I can only assume that he's gotten better these past six years, so who knows? He may even be able to get through to Ookami-sama now."

----------------------------------

"Now, Chan-chan, let's run through this again. Who am I?" Xavier asked as he paced in front of the restrained Leota.

"My master."

"And what is it I do for you?"

"You shelter me from the outside world, as you have done for all my life."

"All right then, who are you?"

"Your ever-faithful slave that does anything you ask her to."

"Very good, Chan-chan. Now tell me," Xavier said as he stopped right in front of his chained 'pet', "who is this Kouga?"

Xavier saw the shudder that ran up Leota's spine and heard the chains rattle with the movement in created, "H-H-He is the most h-horrid of people."

"Why? What did he do to you, Chan?"

The shudder became a type of seizure-like convulsion. Tears ran down Leota's face and she could not speak. Xavier smiled inwardly.

"_Good. Finally has the wolf bowed down to me, the snake. I have found the one thing that made her happy, and turned it against her to make her believe that this Kouga was her tormentor. Now whenever she hears his name, she will become as pliable as putty. I just can't wait until she sees him, though. That will make quite a show_," Xavier thought as he knelt down and took Leota's chin in his hand, "there, there, Chan-chan. He won't hurt you. _I'll_ protect you from _him_. Now, what do you say to warm bath to calm you down, hm? Wouldn't you like that?"

Leota nodded, "Hai, Xavier-sama, I would."

"Then let me have Hebi take these chains off of you and he'll take you to the hot springs upstairs, all right?"

"Okay," Leota said agreed as Hebi came from his corner and began unlocking the thick chains on Leota's small wrists, ankles, and her neck, "Xavier-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Will I ever get to see Tora-san again?"

"Oh of course you will, Chan. Tora-san will come back to us, I promise. Now, you take a moment to heal yourself and then Hebi will take you to the springs where you'll be given some clothes to wear, yes?"

"Of course, Xavier-sama." Leota said as Hebi helped her to stand; however, she fainted from exhaustion back onto the floor.

There was a knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"I am but a mere food slave, Master, come to bring you the dinner you requested."

"Ah yes, it has been a while since I have eaten. Bring it in." Xavier said, watching as a slave brought in a tray of warm food as Hebi carried Leota out the door.

"Here you are, Master," the slave said," and I have a message for you."

"Do you, now? Who from?"

"The young man that watches the hidden door, Sir."

"Of course, how I do love Tai. What is it he wished me to know?"

"He said to tell you there is someone of worth in your office waiting for you."

"Someone of worth, eh? He didn't mention names, did he?"

"No, Sir. I tell you only what was told to me."

"All right, all right, I believe you. Would you mind taking this wonderful-smelling meal up to my office, then? I would much rather dine with a guest than dine alone down _here_ of all places. Don't you think?"

"Oh! Yes, of course, Master. I shall take this personally. It should be there, still warm, before you get there."

"Arigatou…?"

"I am called Kiki, Master."

Xavier smiled, a gleam in his yellowed eyes, "Arigatou, Kiki."

"You're welcome, Sir." Kiki said as she bowed and left.

Xavier stood in the darkened cell and breathed in the scent of salt, "_Oh how I love the smell of Chan-chan's tears. Ah well, now to see who awaits me_."

----------------------------------

Sitting on the windowsill of Xavier's office, Tora looked at the various items. A wooden desk sat in the back corner, little stacks of paper littering the top. Several weapons decorated the walls and, much to Tora's irritability, quite a few pictures of Ookami-sama could be seen poking out of many different places.

"_Hn, how dare he even have these pictures, never mind take them. And then to keep them!_" Tora thought as his eyes landed on a group of pictures showing Ookami-sama chained to walls, posts, chairs, and other much darker places that Tora didn't want to know about.

The clicking of a door handle reached Tora's ears. He turned his head to look back out the window, hoping to appear as though having been sitting there for quite some time.

"So sorry to keep you wai..." Xavier began, stopping when he saw the light brown hair tied with an orange piece of ribbon, "Tora-kun, this is quite a surprise. If I would have known it was _you_ waiting here..."

Tora didn't feel like listening to Xavier's excuses, for the tiger knew where he had been, "Where's Ookami-sama?"

"My, my, my," Xavier said, a look of false shock on his face, "I do believe Chan-chan has rubbed off on you. How cute."

Tora turned and allowed his left leg to hang over the windowsill as he brought his right knee up to his chest, "Where is she, Xavier?"

"Funny, I don't recall ever allowing you to call me by my first name. Only Chan-chan ever had that honor."

"Stop calling her that!" Tora exclaimed, standing up defensively.

"Calling her what?"

"That.... that _name_. _Don't_ call her 'Chan-chan'! You know as well as I do that she'll _never_ bow down to you! She is a raging wild fire of that which cannot be tamed! You will never know the joy of have my Ookami-sama as your slave! Never!"

Xavier sighed, "Fool. Have you not been on this earth long enough to know that there is no such thing as 'never'? Anything and everything you say that will 'never happen', _always_ does."

"What are you trying to say, Xavier?" Tora asked, walking towards the man he had learned to fear and had been taught to hate.

"My point is that I literally pounded the violence right out of you, Tora-kun. What's the matter? Don't you remember?" Xavier asked, his voice getting threateningly low as his eyes turned yellow with black slits, "I. Raped. You."

----------------------------------

Reika wiped the tears away from her eyes as she picked up a wooden bucket that contained soap and a few washcloths.

"Hurry up, hurry up! We can't keep the Master waiting!" Reika called as she chanced a look at Hebi, their momentary overseer. He monitored everything that was important to Xavier, so even the newer slaves knew not to dawdle mess up.

"Reika-sama? How does the Master wish this woman to be dressed?" Asked a young woman.

Sighing, Reika replied, "He doesn't, Alia. He wants her naked so he may toy with her as he pleases. So, just to spite him, dress her in those clothes over there."

The young woman named Alia did as she was told, looking back in time to see Reika pouring a bucket of warm water to rinse the rich dark hair of Master Xavier's most prized possession.

"_She's like a doll_," Alia thought, "_with her skin like satin, her eyes like blown glass, and her hair like sable. She's too beautiful to believe. How can she be so beautiful? Especially in a place like this. She has to have flaws, though, everyone does; but if she has them, what are_ _they?_"

Everyone tried to sneak glances at the woman who sat on the damaged wooden stool yet managed to make it look like a throne. The numerous scars on her body did nothing to mar the somewhat exotic atmosphere she had surrounding her. In fact, the very sight of the markings assured the other slaves that she was, truly, only human.

Except for her eyes.

They never moved. Those piercing emerald orbs stayed focused in front of her, as though someone stood there giving her instructions. It seemed like she had been carved out of ice. No amount of boiled water could warm her, and her skin was cool to the touch. If her chest hadn't been moving in the rhythms of breath, they all would have thought her dead. Even Hebi checked her pulse every ten minutes, as he was doing now. Hebi nodded and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive, for if she weren't, no one else would be allowed to be.

"_Poor girl. No one should have to go through this. Especially someone like Ookami-chan. One has to wonder sometimes how come the worst things happen to the best of people? Sure Ookami-chan wasn't always nice, but she seems to regret everything Master Xavier made her do. She truly does hate him, and for that I am glad_." Reika though as she helped to dress the woman that had changed her views.

----------------------------------

Tora stood with his feet apart and squared with his shoulders. His hands were clenched into fists and were held at his sides while he held his head down, thinking of what to do next.

"How _couldn't_ I remember something like _that_? You had me drugged just enough that I couldn't move; but my thoughts were my own. And besides, what does you putting your dick in my ass have to do with Ookami-sama?"

"Well, we were on the topic of how pointless 'never' was, so I decided I needed to remind you that you also told me I would never have you; but if I remember correctly, your small behind was one of the tightest I have ever encountered. I will be sure to compare Chan-chan's to yours. Would you like that?"

"I told you to stop calling her that!" Tora raged, "You speak of her as though she's just one more piece to add to your twisted collection! She's not yours, Xavier, and she never will be!"

Sighing, Xavier explained, "My dear Tora-kun, you don't get it, do you? You told me that you would never work for me, yet you did. Now, I have enough power to persuade even your dear 'Ookami-sama' into coming to me. The 'raging wild fire' that you described earlier has been reduced to nothing more than a spark coming from two stones being rubbed together."

"You're lying! You just want me to believe its true without any proof!"

"Hn, I have all the proof I'll ever need for _you_, Tora-kun."

"Oh yeah? Well where _is_ it, eh? Where's this proof, huh? You know that Ookami-sama doesn't do assignments very well without me. So if you have no proof, she can't kill for you."

"Actually, with the new method I tried, I can get Chan-chan to do whatever I want; but, since you've been so kind to offer, I'll take you, too."

"No, not 'too'. You either take me or her. But that's only after you show me your damned proof."

"_Idiot doesn't know that I could remove a few things that would make her seem normal enough, and then call her back to me whenever I like. Yes. All I have to do is continue to make her afraid of this Kouga fellow and I'm in the clear_," Xavier thought as he clapped once, "all right then, I've chosen."

Tora, who had decided to read Xavier's mind now that he wasn't blocked, tried a different tactic than what he'd originally planned, "Good. Now let me see your proof. Where is it?"

"Right behind you where she's been standing for the past thirteen minutes." Xavier said lightly as he turned to his desk to pour himself some wine.

Whirling around, Tora was shocked at what he saw.

Ookami-sama herself stood behind him, wearing a long black skirt and a red silk bodice. Her feet were bare, her hair was down, and her lips had some white lip gloss that one of the slaves had snuck into the building.

But something wasn't right. Tora knew that and also knew immediately what was wrong.

His Ookami-sama's eyes were blank. They held nothing to them save for a glazed, glassy-look. She looked as though she'd had her... but no, that couldn't be. Xavier was from a different family than Tora was, so he couldn't _possibly_ know how to do that.

"Y-Y-You didn't..." Tora began as he looked back and forth between Xavier and Leota.

"What? Take her soul? Of _course_ I did. How _else_ did you think I was going to get that little spitfire under my control? I can't beat her because it doesn't _do_ anything."

"Bastard! Do you know what could happen if you keep her soul for too long? She'll _die_!" Tora yelled, unable to grasp the fact that Xavier had learned such a guarded art.

"You truly are an idiot, eh, Tora-kun? I didn't put it in my _own_ body, that would just be stupid for then she would die as you say. I placed her soul in the safest of places for both her and me. Would you like to know where I put it? It's right here," Xavier said, opening a drawer of his desk and pulling out a glass jar containing a glowing crimson light, "a nasty little soul isn't it? Very bloodthirsty, don't you think?"

"I think _you're_ the idiot, Xavier. That's _your_ soul."

Xavier blinked at the jar in his hand, "Ah, so it is. My mistake."

Taking a few seconds to blink himself, Tora wondered how Xavier could mistake his own soul for Ookami-sama's, "What's the matter? Don't you have any labels?"

"Ach, now you're sounding like my mother, always wanting me to organize things when I know _exactly_ what I'm looking for," Xavier said, sounding very unlike himself, "here it is."

Tora looked at the jar Xavier now held in his hand. At first, Tora couldn't see anything, and was about to tell Xavier that there was nothing inside of it, but then there was a pulsing of blue, scarlet, and black before it returned to transparent.

"What the....?"

"Her soul can't make up its mind on what kind of soul it wants to be. Clear is the goody- two-shoes soul, blue is the calm soul, scarlet is the warring soul, and black is the murderous soul," Xavier explained, placing the jar back into its drawer and locking it this time, "let's make a deal, shall we?"

"What kind of deal?" Tora asked cautiously.

"If I return her to the way she was and set her free to walk amongst normal people, then could I enslave you yet allow you the same privilege?"

Tora quirked an eyebrow, "Whaddya mean?"

"All right, I return her to the way she was, with a few minor adjustments. The adjustments being that whenever I call for her, she comes, right? Then if I put you under my name again, meaning you would be my slave once more, yet allow you to walk around with your friends, would you allow that? Whenever I call for you, you come?"

"So we'd be like dogs coming to their master whenever he rings the little silver bell?"

"Exactly."

"And we'd both be ourselves? No you working through us to kill off our own friends?"

"I give you my word."

Tora looked back at the woman he called Ookami-sama, then back to Xavier, "I was taught to never trust the word of a snake. Either zodiac or actual."

"Clever, clever," Xavier said with a crooked smile, "you'll trust have to trust your master to take care of you, that's all. Come now, I don't think you want me to spy on you in the shower again. I do believe that was most unpleasant for you."

Thinking about the chance Xavier was offering, Tora examined every square inch of it. The benefits to he and Leota would be that they would be free to be themselves and only ever see Xavier when he needed them. Yet Tora had reason to believe that the downside would have something to do with Ookami-sama's soul. What would happen to that?

He decided to ask, "What about Ookami-sama's soul, eh? Where does that go?"

"That, my dear Tora-kun, stays with me. It's the only way I can call her back to me. Hn, I still say you were always the easier one. Didn't matter the task; you were the one I could always persuade to do it. Just took a matter of time before you did it."

Taking some more time to think, a new idea made its way to the front of Tora's mind, "What about Kou-...."

"I suggest you don't say that name unless you wish for your 'Ookami-sama' on the ground writhing in pain," Xavier interrupted, "that's another little adjustment of mine."

Tora's eyes widened, "You did _what_?!"

"Calm down, Tora-kun. You knew in the back of your mind that I would alter Chan-chan's memories _somehow_; you just couldn't know _what_ I would change. Did you really think I could allow for her to remember all the joy she had with that man? Honestly, Tora-kun, what _are_ you thinking?"

Trying to slow his breathing back to where it was supposed to be, Tora put a stern look on his face, trying to look intimidating, "Is that the _only_ thing you've done?"

"Hai, that's the only thing you have to worry about. She believes that _I'm_ the nice guy, and that, well, _he_ is the evil one."

Tora breathed a slight sigh of relief, already having an idea of what to do about this new problem, "All right, all right. For the benefit of Ookami-sama, I agree."

Xavier smiled, a cynical-looking gesture that had Tora slightly worried that he hadn't told him everything he'd changed, "This is good, Tora-kun, very good. Catch."

Turning around, Tora caught his Ookami-sama before she hit the ground, "What's going on?"

"I'm doing as we agreed. I'm releasing the two of you until I have need of you. Please be advised that there is no place you can go where my commands won't reach you, understand?"

"Hai." Tora nodded, lifting Leota's body into his arms bridal style.

"You take good care of my Chan-chan, all right, Tora-kun? Or else I'll be coming after your ass."

Tora allowed himself to smile, despite the painful memories Xavier's statement brought, "I understand, Master Xavier, I won't let anything harmful come to pass to Ookami-sama."

"Good," Xavier said, watching as Tora began to make his way out, "oh and Tora-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Tell Chan-chan's husband that I say hello."

Suppressing the urge to shudder, Tora nodded and pushed open the door with his foot. Passing through, Tora motioned for Tai and Tatsukichi to follow him, for they had been standing right outside the door waiting for a signal in case Tora had needed to fight his way to his Ookami-sama.

"So? How did it go?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, how'd you get Ookami-dono back?"

"Master Xavier and I made a deal."

Both Tai and Tatsukichi blinked, "You went and got yourself enslaved again, didn't you?"

"Not exactly," Tora said as he went down some stairs and exited through the hidden door, seeing Inu-Yasha waiting for him, "hey, long time no see."

"What's taken you so long? Kagome's hands are full tryin' to get wolf boy to sit down!" The hanyou exclaimed.

"Ah, so he's awake?"

"Hai, just woke up not too long ago."

"That's good to know," Tora nodded as he handed the hanyou his precious Ookami-sama, "here, take her for me."

"Nani?"

"Take her to Kagome-san's backyard, all right? I need to talk with the anxious wolf."

"Oh, all right."

"I'll send for you, okay? I promise. Just keep Sama-sama away from him and we'll all be peachy. Well, except for him. He's just gonna be uncomfortable for awhile."

"Gotcha. I'll see you there." Inu-Yasha said as he took off towards Kagome's house.

Tora sighed, "Oh boy, this is gonna take a _lot_ of persuasion."

"Why, what're you gonna do?" Tatsukichi asked.

"Let's just say," Tora began, turning follow Inu-Yasha's lead, "we're gonna have to make a few adjustments."  
----------------------------------  
A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry for the long wait, but as you know, this is a pretty long chapter, yes? Just to mention, "nani" means "what" for those that didn't know.  
Oh, before I forget, the winner of my little "challenge" thingy is..........................twocolors007!!! Twocolors007, you are the first person to respond to the "Notice", so after a little conspiring between you and I, I'll work in your character Hareyu, all right? I just need some personality information from you, okay? Thank you!  
For those of you that want to email me to give me ideas, you can still do that, all right? Thank you to everyone!

Ookami-chan


	18. Reflecting On Lost Loves

Preview from last chapter:

"What's taken you so long? Kagome's hands are full tryin' to get wolf boy to sit down!" The hanyou exclaimed.

"Ah, so he's awake?"

"Hai, just woke up not too long ago."

"That's good to know," Tora nodded as he handed the hanyou his precious Ookami-sama, "here, take her for me."

"Nani?"

"Take her to Kagome-san's backyard, all right? I need to talk with the anxious wolf."

"Oh, all right."

"I'll send for you, okay? I promise. Just keep Sama-sama away from him and we'll all be peachy. Well, except for him. He's just gonna be uncomfortable for awhile."

"Gotcha. I'll see you there." Inu-Yasha said as he took off towards Kagome's house.

Tora sighed, "Oh boy, this is gonna take a _lot_ of persuasion."

"Why, what're you gonna do?" Tatsukichi asked.

"Let's just say," Tora began, turning follow Inu-Yasha's lead, "we're gonna have to make a few adjustments."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

The character Hareyu belongs to: twocolors007, okay?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen:  
Reflecting On Lost Loves

Knocking on the door to the Higurashi household, Tora waited a few seconds before letting himself in.

"If you don't sit down right now, I'm gonna tell Tora-san that you've been sorting through that newspaper-covered stack he brought!"

"_Ah the sounds of mindless bickering,_" Tora thought, "_but still... I feel sorry for them just because they're driving each other nuts!_"

"How can I stay sitting down when my _mate_ is out there in the hands of some sexual freak?!"

Tora decided to walk in the room at that moment, wanting to save Kagome from having a mental breakdown.

"Oh, Tora-san, it's you." Kagome said, smiling at the tiger.

"Hey Kagome-san, Kouga-sama. How are you?"

"I'll be great once I get my koishii back."

"Well, uh, about that..."

"What? What do you know about it?"

Tora sighed, "I need to talk to you, Kouga-sama. Now."

Curious as to why there was a tone of urgency in Tora's voice, Kouga stood up from his place on the couch and nodded. Tora gestured for Kouga to follow him, and the wolf did so without question. No words were spoken until they got outside.

"What's going on, Tora-san? What's happened to my koishii?"

Taking a deep breath and then releasing it, Tora answered, "Ookami-sama's memories of you have been erased, Kouga-sama. Not completely, but more of an 'alteration'. Xavier made her believe that it was you that hurt her for all of those years, made her think that _you_  are the one to blame."

"What?!" Kouga exclaimed, horrified at what this would mean, "What am I supposed to do?!"

"Right now, the mere mention of your name causes her to convulse and spasm as though going through a seizure. I've been told that when she wakes, she'll act as though nothing wrong has happened, well, she'll know she was kidnapped, but she'll know that she was rescued and her tormentor isn't here."

"Her tormentor being me." Kouga said sadly.

"Hai," Tora said, equally as sad, "I'm so very sorry, Kouga-sama. I had no idea that Xavier possessed that much power. I didn't even know he knew how to _do_ what he did. Apparently he's been saving it in case Sama-sama was ever 'in the neighborhood'."

"So.... what are we gonna do?" Kouga asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Well, we can do one of two things."

"What? What can I do?"

"Our first option, and probably best, is for you to go back to the Feudal Era and sit in your den while waiting for her to get over this with the friends she knows to be good."

Kouga bared his teeth, "Absolutely not!"

"Hn, didn't think you'd go for that one anyway," Tora said, shrugging, "then our only option is to change the way you look."

Giving the tiger a suspicious look, Kouga asked, "How much of a change?"

"You up for a hair cut?"

Tora's response was a low growl and a menacing glare from the angry wolf, "_No_. She _likes_ my hair long."

"Ah, but she won't know that, remember?"

"Still! When she gets over all of this, she'll want my hair long!"

"Okay, okay! I gotcha, I gotcha!" Tora said, holding his hands up defensively, "Sheesh! Don't get your fur in a knot."

Giving Tora a sideways glare, Kouga asked, "What's the other option?"

"You're not gonna like this one, I can tell that already."

"I don't care! What's the other option?" Kouga yelled.

"The second option," Tora began, "is more along the lines of a curse. There're two parts to it, both of them necessary, in my opinion. You're gonna need to learn some of the 'yes and no' things you can do, but with your learning capabilities, this should be no problem. The only thing you're gonna have problems with is adjusting to the laughter from Inu-Yasha-san, Kagome-san, Miroku-san, Sango-san, Kaede-sama, Shippo-chan, Lunia-san, and Kagura-san."

Kouga blinked, a confused look making its way onto his face, "Why would they laugh at me?

"If you decide to go through with it, you'll find out." Tora said.

"Listen, I don't care what they do. I don't _want_ to be away from her for so much as one _second_. Do you understand that?"

"I understand, Kouga-sama, believe me. You're not the only one that's loved someone, 'ya know? I've loved too."

"You have? Who?"

"No one you know," Tora said, shrugging; he continued once Kouga shot him a glare, "her name was Hareyu, and she was the cutest wolf demon. I tell you, I've seen Sama-sama bond with someone so quickly. Those two would _not_ shut up. They'd always have _something_ to talk about, no matter how trivial, their mouths were always moving. Kami, it was great to see. Sama-sama was the only one that ever got to meet her, because I didn't want my parents to know I had chosen a woman of my own."

"What happened to her?" Kouga asked quietly.

Tora sighed, "We were up in the forest one day, Sama-sama insisted on coming, but Hareyu and I politely refused her company. We wanted some alone time that day, but we didn't know why. While we were walking on the river's bank, we heard screaming from not too far away. Someone was screaming, 'She's here! She's here! The Guardian of the Shikon no Tama is here!' Interested in what was going on, Hareyu and I went to check it out.

"We reached what we thought was a safe distance and saw a dark-haired woman shooting down demons and hanyou alike with sacred arrows. Worried for the lives of some of the hanyou down there, for we knew Ookami-sama would have a _fit_ if she knew they were being killed like fish in a barrel by some priestess that wasn't even supposed to _be_ there, Hareyu and I went to go help. We were upper class demons and believed ourselves strong enough to at least send her back where she belonged."

Tora's pause was so long that Kouga wondered if he'd start up again, "It was the mutt's clay zombie, wasn't it?"

Looking surprised, Tora said, "Hai, it was; but, she wasn't a 'clay zombie' then, no. She was as alive as you or I back then, and damned powerful, too. We rushed her, Hareyu and I, instinctively knowing that she was a trespasser in our world."

----------------------------------

_"Hareyu, you take the left, I'll take the right!" He yelled, using the Common language that all demons from the Inside could understand._

_"Be careful, Koishii!" She called back, claws extended to attack the offending priestess._

_"Fools," the priestess sneered, throwing both Hareyu and Tora back, "do you really think you can stop me?"_

_"What do you want here?" Tora asked, speaking Japanese, something he was not quite fluent in._

_"I merely seek the one who calls herself Usu-Venita. Do you know where I might find her?"_

_"And if I do? What do you need to speak to her about? What could be so important that you would kill innocent demons and han-..."_

_"Idiot! Neither demon nor hanyou are capable of being innocent! Anything that is even remotely related to a demon should perish!"_

_"And why is that, hm? What do you suddenly have against we of the Inside? What have we ever done to you? We rarely leave here to go to the Outside. If ever an Outside we'd go to, it would be the Outside where magic does not exist."_

_"You're lying. A village was attacked just three days ago, a demon baring the name Usu-Venita. I have come here to seek and destroy her."_

_"Now it is you that fabricates, Priestess Whatever-Your-Name-Is. Usu-Venita attended a conference three days ago. There is no way she could have crossed over to your world, attacked a village, and then returned to the conference within five minutes. Even she is not that quick, albeit she is pretty good at changing clothes between parties."_

_"My name is Kikyo, and you'd do well to remember it, Demon. Now, I have come here to kill the one Usu-Venita, shall you tell me where she lives or not?"_

_"Hey, I have a name, too; however, I do not believe one as impure as yourself deserves to hear it, Kikyo. Besides," Tora began, his mind throwing a new piece of information to the front of his memory, "are you not in love with a hanyou yourself?"_

_The aura of the now-enraged priestess grew to immense proportions that Tora had never before been able to fathom, "My affairs are none of your concern!"_

_"Then neither should our affairs be any of your_ _business!" Hareyu protested._

_Eyes ablaze with an emotion Tora would later learn as being self-hatred, Kikyo placed an arrow upon her bow and fired. Hareyu fell before Tora's eyes, a still-glowing arrow protruding from her chest._

_Eyes widening, Tora heard his love speak with her last breath, "I love you, Tora-kun. Always."_

_Angry beyond belief, Tora's mind began going blank. He could only register a few things at a time, his eyes only seeing the one who was responsible for the death of his beloved._

_Running towards the priestess in an attempt to avenge his Hareyu, Tora only barely heard the laughter spilling from her lips. The priestess seemed to take pleasure in the deaths she had caused, and took extreme glee when she saw Tora charging her once again. Placing another arrow on her bow, she released the arrow and watched as it struck the angered tiger demon in the heart._

_Kikyo watched as Tora fell onto his side upon the bloodied ground next to the woman he had failed to save. Laughing, she walked past him and began going back the way she came, probably planning on taking the road that would lead to Shilan, the capitol city of the South where Venita was said to be living._

_Suddenly, as though Tora were dreaming, he watched as four neat slash marks appeared on Kikyo's back, the blood soaking through her priestess robes. Said priestess turned around, apparently stunned._

_"The wind told me you searched for me, Kikyo." Came a voice so cold that Tora was afraid the ground would become covered with frost, "What's the matter? Did you miss me?"_

----------------------------------

"And so Ookami-sama sent Kikyo packing for a while. When she'd finished, she rushed over to me and healed me with the magic her brother had taught her. She was about to check on Hareyu, but I told her not to bother. As I watched Ookami-sama's face change from one of anger to that of sadness, I made a promise to protect her as best I could until she got a Mate of her own. Now that that's happened, though, I thought I could finally take a break; however with her newly-developed fear of you, it looks like I'm gonna have to step in after all."

Kouga, who was extremely distraught by Tora's story, put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Tora-san. Gees, no wonder she hates Kikyo so much."

"Oh, you don't know the _half_ of it. There was no village destroyed, Kouga-sama. Kikyo was using that as an excuse just to see Ookami-sama."

"Then why did she even bother going to your world?"

"Kikyo wanted to kill Ookami-sama because she'd been watching Inu-Yasha-san. Sama-sama had heard of a hanyou on the Outside that had fallen in love with a priestess. Already guessing the outcome, she wanted to try and see if she could change his mind; but, well, you know how stubborn he is. Sama-sama couldn't get through to him, so she came back to the Inside. Kikyo, on the other hand, thought that Inu-Yasha was cheating on her, so she wanted to get rid of Ookami-sama. You get it? Kikyo was _jealous_; a very bad emotion for a priestess to be feeling."

"I see," Kouga said, thinking over all of the information he'd just learned, "it's no wonder why you don't like seeing lover's antics. It reminds you of just how lonely you are."

Tora shrugged, "Ah well, you know what they say: 'It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all'."

Kouga smacked Tora on the back of the head, "Idiot."

"What? Ow.... you hit just like Ookami-sama." Tora said, rubbing his head.

"You don't really _believe_ that, do you? Come on, Tora-san, you _need _to..."

"Hey, come on, let's focus on _your _love life, shall we? _Then_ we can worry about mine, got it?"

"All right, all right," Kouga conceded, "so what's this second option you started talking about?"

"Ah! Of course! So sorry about that, Kouga-sama. The first one I think you'll agree to; it's the second part I don't think you're gonna like."

"Why? What's the second part?"

Tora sighed, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because then I'm sure you wouldn't go through with any of this."

"_Tora..._" Kouga threatened.

"I know, I know! You don't wanna be away from her for more than one second! Sure, you say that _now_, but if you learned of what I planned to do to you, even one as loyal as _you_ would start to question himself."

Sighing, Kouga asked, "All right, well what's the first part?"

"Ah, now _that_ I can tell you," Tora said, a smile on his face, "we have to make you either human or hanyou."

"Why can't I stay the way I am?"

"Sama-sama's memorized those pointy ears of yours, Kouga-sama."

"Oh," Kouga said softly, "I hate to say it, but a hanyou's the best option."

"Why do you say that?"

"If I need to protect her, I'll at least be demon enough to do _something_ to help."

"This is true," Tora agreed, pulling out a charcoal pencil and a small piece of paper, "so you want wolf hanyou, yes?"

"Hai."

"All right, thanks." Tora said, writing down several words in a language Kouga couldn't even begin to understand.

"Now what?"

"Now," Tora began, "I tell you that this spell is temporary and can only be removed once Ookami-sama comes to her senses about you."

"How long do you think it'll take?"

Tora shook his head, "I don't know, Kouga-sama. I really don't have any idea about this."

"I see. Well, how does this whole spell thing work?"

"Like this." Tora said simply, placing the piece of paper upon Kouga's chest and holding it there with his index finger.

Immediately, Tora began muttering in a different language. The piece of paper started to feel warm, and Kouga wondered if it would burst into flames at one point since it was so hot.

Not too long after Tora's chanting began, Kouga could feel his body tingling with the sensation of change. Suddenly, pain took over the warm feeling, and Kouga felt himself fall on his side, Tora's finger following his movements to keep the paper in place.

----------------------------------

Up in the trees...

Inu-Yasha watched as Kouga writhed on the ground at the base of the tree he had chosen to sit in. He couldn't believe the sacrifices the wolf was making just so he could be with the woman that currently lay in the hanyou's lap. It made him start to think of what _he_ would be willing to do for the woman he'd chosen. It didn't take long to come up with the answer that he would do _anything_ for his woman. The woman he had decided he would take to be his love, his woman, his mate.

But what had Inu-Yasha wanting to bare his teeth was the story Tora had told Kouga. He just couldn't accept the fact that Kikyo would go through the portal that led from the Feudal Era to the land of the Inside just to kill a woman Inu-Yasha now loved as a sister. Oh sure, he remembered how Kikyo had been upset about something. He remembered that she wouldn't let him anywhere near her back for quite some time.

Now he knew why.

"_Why, Kikyo? Why would you think I would do something like that?_" Inu-Yasha thought, sadness breaking into his thoughts, "_Of course, Kagome thinks the same thing whenever I see you, doesn't she? I don't mean to hurt her; it just..... happens. I don't know what to do anymore, so I've made my choice, Kikyo. I know what I want, and I know who I want to do it with._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Phew! I'm so glad that chapter's over!

Twocolors007— please tell me if I got anything wrong! I tried to get in touch with you, but it seems the e-mail address I tried was the wrong one. When you reviewed, your service provider didn't show up… grrrr……. Anyhow, please tell me how I did, all right??? Please, please, please!

---------------

As to all of you, my faithful reviewers….. muahaha……….. _you_ get to tell me how I did too, all right?? Please? Onegai? S'il vous plaît? Bitteschön? Dang, I ran out of languages…. Ah well, I did pretty good, yes? English, Japanese, French, and German… hehe…..not bad if I do say so myself. :-)  
By the way, I have to say that I don't much like Kikyo; the living one was okay, but the "new" one..... ::shudders:: blech......... uh-uh........... ::shakes head violently:: no way.... ;-)

---------------

--Ookami-chan--


	19. Revelations

Preview from last chapter:

Inu-Yasha watched as Kouga writhed on the ground at the base of the tree he had chosen to sit in. He couldn't believe the sacrifices the wolf was making just so he could be with the woman that currently lay in the hanyou's lap. It made him start to think of what _he_ would be willing to do for the woman he'd chosen. It didn't take long to come up with the answer that he would do _anything_ for his woman. The woman he had decided he would take to be his love, his woman, his mate.

But what had Inu-Yasha wanting to bare his teeth was the story Tora had told Kouga. He just couldn't accept the fact that Kikyo would go through the portal that led from the Feudal Era to the land of the Inside just to kill a woman Inu-Yasha now loved as a sister. Oh sure, he remembered how Kikyo had been upset about something. He remembered that she wouldn't let him anywhere near her back for quite some time.

Now he knew why.

"_Why, Kikyo? Why would you think I would do something like that?_" Inu-Yasha thought, sadness breaking into his thoughts, "_Of course, Kagome thinks the same thing whenever I see you, doesn't she? I don't mean to hurt her; it just..... happens. I don't know what to do anymore, so I've made my choice, Kikyo. I know what I want, and I know who I want to do it with._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nineteen:  
Revelations

He woke to find weight on his chest and the sounds of birds singing. Their song, however, sounded a bit muffled, and the scents were...different. He felt as though he had a cold; however, he knew he was healthy.

"Hey, Wolf, you up yet?"

Opening his eyes, Kouga put a hand to his forehead to shield his eyes from the morning sun, "How are you feeling, Kouga-san?"

Turning his head to the left, Kouga saw the concerned brown eyes of Kagome. To her right stood Inu-Yasha, arms crossed over his chest as usual. Seeing that something was missing, Kouga looked down at himself to see that he was wearing Inu-Yasha's haori.

"What's....?" Kouga stopped as soon as he heard his voice. Something was _definitely_ wrong. He saw Inu-Yasha and Kagome exchange nervous glances.

"I know you must be pretty confused, because I know I'd be downright panicking by now."

"Tell me, Kouga-san, do you remember anything from yesterday? Anything at all?" Came Tora's voice.

Scenes from the previous night flashed by Kouga's vision. The story about Tora's encounter with the priestess Kikyo. The loss of Hareyu, the wolf demon Tora had wanted to marry. And then came the picture of the talisman-like piece of paper that Tora had insisted to not be moved from Kouga's chest.

Though afraid to speak because of the new tone his voice possessed, Kouga forced a word past his dry throat, "Hai."

"Good, very good," the tiger said, "now I need to know if you can guess what other change I've made."

Kouga shook his head, not wanting to even _think_ about what the tiger had come up with.

"Uh, Tora-san?"

"Yes, K-chan?"

"I don't know how we need to go about this. Should I show him or do you?" Kagome asked, her voice shaking.

"Un, well, you know more about the, er, anatomy."

"B-B-But _you_ did it!" Kagome argued.

"Well according to you and Sango-san, I shouldn't be _seeing_ that kind of stuff!"

Kouga blinked, turning to Inu-Yasha, "What're they yappin' about?"

Looking at the wolf in front of him, Inu-Yasha resisted the urge to shake his head. Unbeknownst to Tora or Kagome, Inu-Yasha had been watching Leota and Kouga at regular intervals. For Leota, the reason was obvious: he wanted her to be safe. He wanted to make sure she remained in a comfortable sleep. Kouga, though, had been Inu-Yasha's rival for a long time, fighting over Kagome's love. Now, though, Inu-Yasha felt different towards the wolf, and to tell him what had happened literally overnight...

"I-I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you," Inu-Yasha admitted uneasily, "I think you should wait for _them_ to get done bickering rather than me."

Kouga looked over at the still-arguing tiger and miko, "That'll take too long. I'll take my chances."

Quirking an eyebrow, Inu-Yasha asked, "What're 'ya gonna do?"

"Heh," Kouga smirked, "think I can sneak by?"

"Oh yea, definitely. Sesshomaru and I could be _fighting_ and they _still_ wouldn't hear a thing over their loud mouths," Inu-Yasha nodded, "just be careful, all right? Don't hurt yourself when you see... yeah. Just _don't_, all right? When Ota-san gets out of her 'phase', she won't wanna find you hurt."

"All right, I promise," Kouga agreed, wondering why and when the hanyou had developed friendly feelings towards him, "I'll see you."

"Don't go too far, all right? I don't wanna have to drag your sorry ass back here, okay?"

"Hn, don't worry so much! You sound like an alpha female guarding her pups!" Kouga called, enjoying the blush that spread across the hanyou's cheeks.

Slipping past the arguing pair, Kouga headed towards Kagome's house, intending to use the 'mirror' Tora had told him about. Racing up the stairs, Kouga stepped into the bathroom and in front of the shiny, reflective object.

And bit back a howl.

His eyes were slanted, his cheekbones where higher, and his lips were a little fuller. He couldn't believe it. Tora had basically reversed what Leota had done. Just as she had dressed as her brother, Tora had switched it around.

Wanting to know just how far Tora's 'changes' went, Kouga removed Inu-Yasha's haori. His stomach lurched.

He had breasts. He had round, firm, perky _breasts_. The ears of his hanyou self flattened as he examined himself. Slowly, something dawned on him:

He looked like Leota.

It was uncanny. They could have been easily mistaken for twins rather than lovers. In fact, he was sure that that was what Tora was going to do. He was going to claim that this new 'Kouga' was in fact Leota's twin.

"_Feh, Leota's not that stupid. She'd know family from fraud. She had a twin brother. Her brother is dead now. That's it. No more family. So then, who could I possibly be? I look just like her!_"

Covering himself with the haori, Kouga wondered something else. While on that topic, another question popped into his head.

The sound of footsteps reached his hanyou ears. He _really_ needed to get used to that...

"K-san? Are you up here?"

"I'm here."

Kagome appeared in the doorway, "Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about this, I really am. I wish you didn't have to go through this, but if Ota-chan saw..."

"Kagome?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Two questions. One, who do I bathe with? Two, how do I go to the bathroom?"

Kagome blinked, her face showing ten shades of varying reds, "Uh, um, I-I-I don't know how...to uh, show you that..."

"What's the matter? I'm a woman now, aren't I? I'll be bathing with you, won't I? So, _teach_ me."

"You're not gonna be a girl forever!" Kagome exclaimed, watching as her friend's face fell."

"We can't know that."

----------------------------------

Lunia sighed as she put her head in her hands. Divine intervention had always been hard for and on her. The amount of planning that had to go into it was downright tricky!

"_Especially when posing as someone like Xavier. Even though it was only for a few minutes! I had to time it just right, or else Tora would have suspected me. Oh thank you Tuku, Goddess of Time. Hehe, I'm so evil,_" Lunia smiled, a mischievous look in her eyes, "_Now that Chan-chan and Kouga can't go around with their lover's antics, they can focus on Kagome and Inu-Yasha! Muahahaha!_"

Smiling still, Lunia contemplated the further steps of her and Leota's plot. Leota would be waking up in a few moments, acting like a child in a strange place, and then she'd lead them on to _her_ half of the plan.

This would be good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((January 14, 2005)) A/N: Hello, hello! Thanks to all of you for putting up with this story and its writer! :-) Yesterday, I was thinking to myself and I realized something _very_ important that I've forgotten….. any of you remember Chapter Six: Reached Decisions? If you don't, that's okay because I forgot it, too. In that chapter, I mention Sesshomaru having his _own_ plot, but this story is already going on chapter _twenty_ and I haven't mentioned him _since_!! ::bows:: I apologize to all Sesshomaru fans!! ::bows again::

Okay, I'm done, really. Please tell me what you think! I promise Kouga won't be a girl for long, unless you want him to be. ;-) Also in the next chapter will be the revelation of Leota's earlier plot, even though I've probably said that a million, it _will_ (or had better be) in the next chapter! See you soon!

--Ookami-chan--


	20. New Identity

Preview from last chapter:

Lunia sighed as she put her head in her hands. Divine intervention had always been hard for and on her. The amount of planning that had to go into it was downright tricky!

"_Especially when posing as someone like Xavier. Even though it was only for a few minutes! I had to time it just right, or else Tora would have suspected me. Oh thank you Tuku, Goddess of Time. Hehe, I'm so evil,_" Lunia smiled, a mischievous look in her eyes, "_Now that Chan-chan and Kouga can't go around with their lover's antics, they can focus on Kagome and Inu-Yasha! Muahahaha!_"

Smiling still, Lunia contemplated the further steps of her and Leota's plot. Leota would be waking up in a few moments, acting like a child in a strange place, and then she'd lead them on to _her_ half of the plan.

This would be good.

**-**

Chapter Twenty:  
New Identity

This wasn't going well.

He hadn't even come _close_ to where he wanted to be. He'd though Usu-Venita to be at the den of that cocky wolf; however his two cowardly guards said the pair was at the village of the old priestess named Kaede, who was the sister of the priestess his fool brother had fallen in love with.

"_Idiot_," Sesshomaru scolded, not knowing why, "_I'm surprised that odd girl hasn't killed him yet_."

"Milord? If I might ask, where are we going?"

"_Speaking of killing…_" Thought the Lord of the West with a sigh, "We go to the village of the former guardian of the Shikon Jewel."

"Why are we going there, My Lord?"

"Jaken, if you dare to ask me one more question, I will feed you to Ah-Un."

Mouth open to do just as his master commanded him not to do; Jaken's mouth clamped itself shut.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What is it, Rin?"

"Will we ever see Venia-chan again?"

"Yes. We are going to get her now."

**-**

At Kaede's Village...

"I wonder what's taking them so long? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"You must be patient, Shippo-chan. Chan-chan's plans take some time, you know. Don't you worry, they'll be back before you know it."

"And this is coming from the woman that checks her scrying crystal to see if there have been any changes in the atmosphere around the well?" Sango asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Lunia looked at Sango, a mock glare on her face, "You. Shut up."

Miroku smiled, for he loved it when the two had mock battles. This way, he could take enjoyment from Sango's anger and not have it directed at him.

"And what are _you_ smiling at, eh Monk?" Sango asked, her eyes holding daggers as both she and Lunia looked over at him.

"Nothing, nothing. Just trying to imagine what sort of plots Venita-sama has planned for Inu-Yasha and Lady Kagome."

Lunia broke out into a grin, "Oh-ho, wouldn't _you_ love to know?"

"You mean you and Venita-sama have already come up with something?"

"Of course, what do you think we are? Procrastinators?" Lunia asked, a look of mock hurt on her face.

Kaede walked in then, "How are ye coming along with your weaving, Lunia-sama?"

"Heheh, I've been meaning to get started on it..." Lunia chuckled wryly; she stopped when she saw Miroku and Sango's raised eyebrows, "_Both_ of you. _Shut up_."

Getting up from where she sat, Lunia pushed aside the grass mat and stepped outside, presumably to go and do whatever weaving she had to do, mumbling all the way.

**-**

In Kagome's time…

_"C'mon Venia-chan! Let's go out to Dragon's Lake!"_

_"But Ki-kun, we went to Dragon's Lake yesterday. Why do you wanna go again?"_

_"Because I saw a rare herb that I wanna go get before it dies."_

_Venita sighed, "You and your herbs. I swear I could capture a dragon for you and you'd still rather have an herb. Ah well, it's what you like to do, and I won't take that from you."_

_"I'm glad, Venia-chan. You stood up for me when even mother wouldn't. But she and Father wanted me to become the warrior, when really it is you that is destined to be the fighter. Me, I'd much rather sit back and heal wounds than cause them."_

_"And there's nothing wrong with that, Ki-kun. I'm glad you defied their wishes the way you did, for you showed them that you are not one to be pushed around."_

_"Heh, neither are you, Venia-chan."_

_"Yes well, no one really expects you to rebel. Me, they're used to me defying every other 'suggestion' they make. You, though, it was a great shock for them to hear words of disagreement coming from your mouth. Ah well, enough of that. Shall we go?"_

_"Okay, Venia-chan! Can we take Nefari? It's been forever since she's been released."_

_Sighing, Venita nodded. If anything Kibun loved as much as plants, it was the dragon Nefari that protected their family, as well as a few other dragons._

_"I'm sure Nefari and the others will be pleased to see us, Ki-kun. Come on now, we shouldn't waste time. Let's go to the cliff."_

_Kibun smiled, "Okay Ota-san!"_

_"Ota-san?" Venita thought, her eyebrows coming together in the middle of her forehead, "Where did you hear that name?"_

"_Wake up, Ota-san!"_

_"No, I don't want to wake up! I want to stay with Ki-kun!"_

_"But you have to wake up! If you don't, you'll never have the chance to finish what you've started!"_

_"Leave me alone!" Venita yelled, the image of her brother Kibun slowly fading, "No! Ki-kun, wait! Don't go!"_

_"Come on, Sama-sama, you've have to wake up and you have to wake up now!"_

_"Come on, Sama-sama, you've have to wake up and you have to wake up now!"_

_"Go away! Leave me alone!"_

Eyes snapping open Leota sat up, her breathing labored and her eyes wide. Sitting at her feet was Buyo, who sat watching her as though she were a tasty morsel.

"Sama-sama?"

Turning her head so quickly that she heard her neck crack, Leota saw Tora sitting on his knees with a concerned look on his face.

"T-T-Tora-san?" Leota asked, her throat dry.

"I'm here, Sama-sama. There's nothing to worry ab..."

"Where's Ki-kun? I have to talk to him, where is he?"

"Uh..." Tora was confused. Had Xavier wiped out her _entire_ memory? Oh, wait, this could be used to his advantage, couldn't it?

"Tora-san? Where's my Ki-kun?"

"He's, um, hang on. I'll ask Kagome-san where he is. There's something about him that you _have_ to know, okay?"

"Okay. What's wrong with him?"

"Let's just say he was on the wrong end of a witch's wand."

Leota blinked, "What, _again_?"

Tora nodded, leaving the room to find Kagome and Inu-Yasha, "Um, guys?"

"Oh hi, Tora-san. What's going on?"

"Where's K-san?"

"Uh... I don't know where, uh, she is. Why?"

"Because Ookami-sama's awake, demanding to see her brother, and I told her that 'he' got on the wrong end of a witch's wand," Tora said, pausing for breath, "so where is 'she'?"

"Outside." Inu-Yasha said, jerking his thumb towards the sliding door.

"Thanks!" Tora smiled, opening the door and running to find the wolf hanyou, "K-san!"

"I'm over here, Tora-san."

Running over to the depressed wolf, Tora told 'him' the news, "All right, listen up. First of all, Ookami-sama _is_ awake. Second, she _doesn't_ remember her brother's death. And third, _you_ are now her brother who angered a witch. This explains why you're a girl, all right? So, let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

Tora locked his jade eyes to Kouga's blue ones, "She wants to talk to her brother, so you'll have to act like him, okay? Be natural. This will be the only way you can talk intimately with her, okay? No dropping hints as to who you really are, okay?"

"Okay, I think I can do that."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Girls don't worry about stuff like this. They worry about other stuff. And anyway," Tora said, placing a reassuring hand on the wolf's shoulder, "when you're normal, you remind me of Kibun. If you'd been born on the Inside, _any_one would mistake you for him, I mean it, and I'm sorry if it offends you. Now, come on. Be yourself."

Nodding, both wolf and tiger walked into the house and went straight into the room where Leota was now sitting up, gazing out the window.

Knocking on the doorframe, Tora asked, "Ookami-sama?"

"Hm?" Leota asked, turning around, eyes widening, "Ki-kun?"

An odd silence fell over the three, but soon Leota was nearly hanging off "Ki-kun's" neck. Not knowing what to do, the confused Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, Chan-chan. Good to see you're finally awake. You had me worried." Kouga said, feeling awkward whenever he spoke, he still had yet to get used to his feminine voice.

"Oh, Ki-kun! It's _so_ good to see you! You have no idea how much I've missed you all these years! To think you've finally come back to me, well, it's wonderful! So," Leota said, looking up at her 'brother', "what'd you do that caused a witch to get angry with you? You were always the polite one."

"I, uh, took a handful of herbs that I thought she was giving to me, but I later found out that she wanted me to give her my eyes in exchange. Something I didn't want to do, so she cursed me."

Leota nodded as though the event happened all the time, "Ah, had another run-in with Anju, eh? I always _told_ you to stay away from that hag, but did you listen? Nope."

The newly-dubbed Kibun sighed. It would take a while for him to get used to the fact that Leota saw him only as her brother, who happened to be a girl. How he wished he could just burst forth and tell her what had really happened, but Tora would skin him alive and worse, Leota may die of a seizure right there from what Tora had said.

But all of that was child's play compared to a much more threatening task that loomed over the wolf's head.

How the _hell_ was he supposed to go to the bathroom?

**-**

((February 11, 2005)) A/N: Hi! Wow, it's almost been a _month_ since I last updated this. I'm sorry! It's just that I only got one review on my last chapter, so I was feeling down… :cries: Okies, I'm done……

Anyway, I hope you all know that Kouga-kun won't be a girl for very long…. I think…. At least, that's what _he's_ praying for, yes? Muahaha…

Until next chapter, where I promise I'll have Sesshomaru appear some more!


	21. Dirty Work

Preview from last chapter:

Leota nodded as though the event happened all the time, "Ah, had another run-in with Anju, eh? I always _told_ you to stay away from that hag, but did you listen? Nope."

The newly dubbed Kibun sighed. It would take a while for him to get used to the fact that Leota saw him only as her brother, who happened to be a girl. How he wished he could just burst forth and tell her what had really happened, but Tora would skin him alive and worse, Leota may die of a seizure right there from what Tora had said.

But all of that was child's play compared to a much more threatening task that loomed over the wolf's head.

How the _hell_ was he supposed to go to the bathroom?

Chapter Twenty-One:  
Dirty Work

"I said no."

"Aw c'mon, Inu-san! It'll be fun!" Tora smirked.

"No way! There is _no_ way in the seven hells I'm gonna go there!"

"Please? Ki-kun's going!"

"Because he _wants_ to go!" Inu-Yasha argued.

Gripping the stubborn hanyou's arm, Leota gave him her 'puppy dog eyes', "Come on, Inu-kun. You don't have to do anything with us; just come along. We'd _really_ enjoy your company."

"Just give in, Inu-Yasha. It's less painful that way. You can't defeat her; this is _her_ territory. _Trust_ me."

Sighing, Inu-Yasha nodded, giving him the appearance of a puppet. Leota smiled.

"Thank you, Inu-kun, you won't regret coming, I _know_ you won't!"

Tora nodded, pointing to Leota, Kagome, and 'Ki-kun', "Indeed. There's never a dull moment when _those_ three get together."

"I know," Inu-Yasha said, his voice sounding utterly defeated, "that's what I'm afraid of."

Twenty minutes later...

"Oh _wow_, Ota-chan! It's beautiful here!" Kagome exclaimed, taking in the scenery that was laid out before her.

They had just emerged from a small forest that they now saw surrounded a large lake with a boulder in the middle. A boulder Kibun (a.k.a Kouga) could have sworn he'd seen somewhere before. On their right was a small waterfall that fed the lake, a petrified piece of something sticking out at an odd angle.

"Arigatou, K-chan, I'm glad you think so. It took me awhile to reacquire this land, but after much debating, this land has finally been restored to the Usu Family."

"Does this lake have a name?"

"Oh but of course it does, K-chan. It has a name that you should be very much familiar with. Ki-kun and I used to come here all the time when we were little, back before the Ura family stole it from us," Leota said as she climbed on top of a small boulder, taking off her street clothes to reveal her two-piece bathing suit, "welcome to Dragon's Lake."

With that, Leota dove into the now-clear water, leaving behind four very bewildered companions.

"_Hold on now,_" Tora thought, "_isn't Dragon's Lake supposed to be filled with the blood of two dragons that Ookami-sama was said to capture? If that is true, then why is there actual water here?_"

"_When last I was here, it was blood that washed upon the sand; however now it is water. How can this be? The scent of blood is still strong, but not quite as much as when we came here and..._" Kouga had to stop. Questioning the lake was making him relive what had happened not too long ago. The time he and Usu-Venita had become mates for all eternity.

"Hey, uh, Ota-chan?"

"Hm?" Leota asked, shaking herself off as she climbed out of the lake.

"Before, during the Blood Moon, Tora-san told us that this lake used to be, uh..."

"Filled with the blood of dragons?"

"Uh..." Startled by her friend's bluntness, Kagome nodded, "Hai."

"It was; however, a priestess happened to wander by and purified it. Now no demon can bathe in it. I can only bathe here because at the moment, I am human. Inu-kun, Ki-kun, and Tora-kun should be safe, though."

"But you just said..."

"I know, but my family was lucky enough to have a nice priestess walk by. The only bad thing that happens to someone of demon lineage is that they start to have urges. What the urge is for depends on the person, but usually it's nothing _too_ bad."

"Then why don't _you_ bathe as a demon?" Tora asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Because I already know the urge I would have."

"Which _is_?" Inu-Yasha prompted.

Leota raised an eyebrow, "Listen, I don't mean to make you guys paranoid or anything, because I'm gonna be as blunt as I can be. At the moment, I am in extreme need of sexual release. I do _not_ need that feeling to be amplified, all right? So let's _not_ have me bathe as a demon, okay?"

Now Kouga felt extremely useless. Here he was, stuck in a woman's body, and his mate was in need of him! He shot Tora a glare, but the tiger only responded with a shrug.

"_How long can I keep this up? How long will it take for her to realize it's me? Why couldn't Xavier just have cursed her with something else!_" Kouga thought, those same questions having haunted him before.

He felt a hand on his arm, "Ki-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Is something the matter? You look a little out of it."

"No, no, I'm fine, Venia-chan. Really."

"You're sure?"

"Hai, it's nothing. There's just something I have to do." He said, turning out of Venita's grasp.

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now. I _have_ to do this. You can have fun without me, all right? I promise to come back as soon as I can."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"All right, but I'm gonna hold you to that promise." Venita said firmly.

Tora watched the exchange between Venita and her 'brother', wondering just what it was Kouga had to do. He felt sorry for the wolf hanyou, knowing just what it was like to have a bitch in heat right next to you but unable to do anything about it.

Turning his head, Tora saw that Venita was making her way towards him. He smiled at her, "Do you need something?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, Tora-san."

"And what is it that you need?"

"Come here and I'll tell you." Venita said, standing on tiptoes as she whispered into the tiger's ear.

He chuckled, "You're really desperate, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you be? Come on, Tora-san, we haven't made an attempt for quite some time, you know. It's about time we tried moving our plans further. This is the way it needs to happen."

"Are you sure it's going to work? You've had this 'Operation Hot Spring' stuck in your head for quite a while. You sure it hasn't fermented up there?"

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Venita growled at him, watching as Kagome swam laps in the lake while Inu-Yasha kept a protective eye on her… from the safety of a tree, of course.

"Just how can you make something like that work? You may be a genius when it comes to these things, Sama-sama, but I think even _you_ would have problems with _that_ plan."

"You got a better one?"

"Well, no, not exactly…"

"Then that proves it. If we don't act now, then it lessens the chances that they'll get together, which defeats our purpose all together!" Venita said in an excited whisper, continuing right as Tora opened his mouth to protest, "_Don't_ argue with a horny wolf demon, Tora, it won't get you _any_where. I can promise you that."

Knowing she was right, Tora nodded, "All right, all right, you've got me beat. But just _how_ do you plan on starting this little chain of events?"

She shrugged, "You ever hear of fish?"

"In _this_ lake? Sama-sama, _nothing_ lives in this lake!"

"This is true," Venita said, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "but _they_ don't know that."

In the Feudal Era…

Running as fast as he could from the Bone Eater's Well to Kaede's village, Kouga kept trying to think of ways he could explain himself. Finally deciding to be as blunt as he could, Kouga slowed to a stop in front of the hut. He knocked.

"Who is it?" A younger woman's voice asked, probably the woman named Sango.

"I need to speak with the Moon Goddess."

"What for?"

"One of her children needs advice."

Pulling the grass mat aside, Kouga saw that it had indeed been Sango that had answered, "She's out right now, but she'll be coming back any minute, if you wish to wait for her."

"I would like that, yes."

"Would you like some tea while you wait?"

"No thank you."

"Would you like to come inside?"

"Please."

Sango stepped aside and let Kouga through, looking him over before he sat down. It was then he realized he was still wearing the clothes Venita had picked out for him.

"You seem nervous," Miroku said from his corner of the hut, "any specific reason?"

Kouga looked up, "You don't know who I am, do you? I don't see how you could remember me, seeing as how I look so much different than last we met."

"I think we would remember seeing someone like you." Sango said, putting a pot over the fire.

"You mean to say that you would remember seeing a wolf hanyou, right?" Kouga asked, watching as both exterminator and monk seemed to look for the right words, "Don't worry, I won't be this way for long, not if my hunch is correct, which it _should_ be."

Just then, Shippo walked into the hut, taking a sniff and looking towards the wolf's corner, "Kouga! You're back! Where's Venita and Kagome, huh? Did they come back with you, too? Why do you smell funny?"

Miroku and Sango blinked, "Kouga!"

"Sorry, Kid, I left by myself. I need Lunia-san's help with… this," he gestured to himself, "I think Lunia was behind this somehow."

"Did someone call?" Aforementioned moon goddess asked, stepping into the hut and stopping as she looked at Kouga, "Oh dear…"

"_You_ were behind this, _weren't_ you?" The wolf hanyou accused.

"Uh, heheh, let me explain…"

"_Weren't_ you?"

"All right! It was me! What do you want?"

"Change me back."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Not time yet."

"What do you mean by that?"

Lunia sighed, taking her seat around the fire, "I mean that everything concerning Kagome and Inu-Yasha _must_ be taken care of before you and Chan-chan can be together again."

"_What_! That could take forever!"

"This is true, but we _must_ stick to the plan."

"Does Venita know? Does she know who I really am? When she looks at me, does she see me, or her brother that's been turned into a girl?"

"I can't tell you that, Kouga, I really can't. Just know that you'll be together again in the end."

"Listen Lunia, my bitch needs me right now, and I can't do _any_thing about it! How am I supposed to _ignore_ something like that!"

"Calm down, Kouga-san. We all have hardships in our lives, you know. Don't you think Inu-Yasha and Kagome deserve to be together after all that's happened? Don't you think it's about time they found happiness like you and Chan-chan have found?"

"But you didn't have to take our happiness _away_!" Kouga exclaimed, jumping to his feet, "All I want to do is be able to hug my mate with her knowing that it's _me_! Every time she calls me by her brother's name, it kills me, and I'm sure it kills her to some extent inside. Please, Lunia-san, I want to be _me_ again. I don't want her to have to fear me just so you can fulfill your plots. How many people do you intend to hurt before all of this is through?"

"You don't seem to be understanding anything I'm trying to tell you, so let me explain it another way," Lunia said, eyes narrowing before she sighed and her face showed exasperation rather than anger, "Lira's on vacation!"

Kouga blinked, "Who?"

"Lira! The Love Goddess from the Inside! She's on vacation and left _me_ in charge of all her 'dirty work'!" Lunia exclaimed, trying to calm down to answer the suspicious looks from her human friends, "Every god and goddess has a pile of work that they label 'easy work' and 'dirty work'. Everyone _loves_ the 'easy work', so Lira decided that since she had all that 'dirty work' to do, she'd just ask me to finish all of her 'business'… which means I have to fulfill her quota!"

The monk, exterminator, fox kit, and wolf hanyou all nodded, as though they'd each reached their own epiphany.

"So what's this gotta do with me and Venia-chan?" Kouga asked.

Lunia sighed, "Nothing! Just nothing! I needed a way to split you two apart long enough so that we could work on getting Inu-san and Kagome-san together!"

"You couldn't think of anything else?" Sango asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It was the first thing that came to mind! Chan-chan's the evil genius around here, not me! And besides, I didn't have time to think things through the way she does! She probably devotes her _entire_ day to thinking up of stuff, and what do I do? I screw stuff up! That's what a goddess does! We screw stuff up for all you mortals down here!" Lunia exclaimed, putting her head in her hands as she moved her white hair behind her ears.

"But you can change Kouga back, right?" Shippo asked, tugging on Lunia's sleeve.

"And change Venia-chan's mind about me?"

"Yes to both questions," Lunia sighed, sitting back up and snapping her fingers, "there. Now help me come up with plots to get Inu-san and Kagome-san together."

All present looked at Lunia as though she'd just asked them what the meaning of life was.

"I've got it," Miroku said, clinking his staff against the floor as he pulled out a small vile from his robes, "and it doesn't even need to sit over night."

Lunia stared at the little vile, "Please tell me that's…"

"I was saving it for….someone else, but I believe Lady Kagome and Inu-Yasha need it more than I do." Miroku nodded, risking a glance over in Sango's direction before handing the small bottle to Lunia.

Holding the bottle as though it were as precious as a newborn child, Lunia's face broke into a cynical grin, "Now all we need is a miko, a dog hanyou, and a few more cups of tea…"

((March 2, 2005)) A/N: Woohoo! I'm _finally_ done with this chapter! I even made sure to make it nice and long for all of you, aren't I nice? I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but I've been working on some of my original stories and also my new Samurai Deeper Kyo fic, so if you're a fan, check it out!

Also, I wish to thank all of those that have been reviewing, it really makes my day especially now because I have strep-throat for the first time of my life… blech…

Anyway, please put up with me as I believe it will take a little while before chap. 22 starts coming to me… thank you for your patience! I love you all:-)


	22. Plan of Patience

Preview from last chapter:

"I've got it," Miroku said, clinking his staff against the floor as he pulled out a small vile from his robes, "and it doesn't even need to sit over night."

Lunia stared at the little vile, "Please tell me that's…"

"I was saving it for…. someone else, but I believe Lady Kagome and Inu-Yasha need it more than I do." Miroku nodded, risking a glance over in Sango's direction before handing the small bottle to Lunia.

Holding the bottle as though it were as precious as a newborn child, Lunia's face broke into a cynical grin, "Now all we need is a miko, a dog hanyou, and a few more cups of tea…"

Chapter Twenty-Two:  
Plan of Patience

Back at the lake...

Ever have one of those times where you're the odd man out? You want to watch what the people around you are doing, but there are two reasons why you can't:

Reason One: the people you're watching may think you wish to join them.

Reason Two: you don't understand exactly _what_ they're doing.

This was Inu-Yasha's position at the moment. The day was warm, so he'd taken off his haori and gi, choosing the safety of a tree branch to do his routine 'Kagome checks', as Leota often teased him whenever she passed his tree. Currently, aforementioned wolf-turned-human and Kagome had begun their water game again, this time having more room to work with than with previous games.

Acting as 'referee with benefits', Tora had a permanent smile attached to his face. He was sure Miroku would agree that his spot was the best for hentai gazing. No one paid him any attention: Leota and Kagome were too involved in their game, Inu-Yasha was trying hard not to look, so Tora looked away whenever the hanyou did sneak a peak, and there was no Kouga to rip his eyes out.

Life was being so good to him...

And then Leota was under the water, something that was to be expected since it was Kagome that pushed her down there.

But then she didn't come up.

Frantic, Tora dove in after her, glad that it was water he swam in rather than blood.

"_Only someone with a bloodlust like Ookami-sama's could ever see through something like that_," he thought, finding said woman on the bottom, "_shit! What the hell is going on up in Heaven? 'See how many ways we can make Usu-Venita's life go wrong month?' That would explain why she's so… needy at the moment…_"

Head breaking the surface, Tora headed to the shore. Pulling her completely out of the water, Tora didn't even notice when Inu-Yasha and Kagome bounded over, he was more focused on the red crescent moon on her forehead, something that only appeared when…

Cold steel blue eyes snapped open as Leota sat up, her right leg bending at the knee while her left remained straight. Tora had barely had enough time to move out of the way, a good move on his part if his guess about the sudden appearance of the South's symbol was correct.

Turning her head to him, Tora saw that she was struggling between this hardened version and herself, "Mate?"

Blinking, Tora didn't think Xavier had allowed for her to remember that she had a Mate. He cocked his head at her, a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh no. No, sorry."

"Kouga. Where?" Leota asked, the roots of her hair becoming white.

Especially confused, Tora had to assume that all was normal... for some odd unexplainable reason, "He left. Probably went back to the Feudal Era."

"Thanks. Needed to know." She mumbled, turning over and racing on all fours for a moment while she changed into her wolf form, for no one would notice her if she followed the trail they'd taken earlier from Kagome's house straight to the lake.

It was Kagome's turn to blink, "What was that all about?"

"Two things," Tora said, looking at the confused miko and hanyou, "first, the red crescent moon of the Southern Inside only appears on Sama-sama's forehead when she craves blood, among other related things. Second, Sama-sama seems to be unable to communicate properly when she's horny."

Blushing at the tiger's straightforward approach, neither Kagome nor Inu-Yasha saw the glint of mischievousness that flashed in the tiger's eyes. With Kouga and Venita out of the way, he could finally put into action a plan he'd had since they arrived.

"You kids have fun." Tora said, getting up from his kneeling position.

Walking over to a tree, he sat down against the trunk, changed into his tiger form, and a moment later was sound asleep.

At a loss for what to do, Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome, "Did you wanna stay here a little longer? Maybe wait for Venita-san to come back?"

"No, we can go home if you like, Tora-san'll catch up with us later I'm sure," Kagome said, an idea popping into her head that she would never have proposed if it weren't for Venita's constant reminding her about 'Cloud Nine', "unless, of course, you'd like to come swim with me?"

Startled by Kagome's question, Inu-Yasha couldn't resist her pleading brown eyes, being able to read just how desperately she wanted to stay at the lake for some relaxation, something she didn't get very often.

All because of him.

"_I'll fix that_," he vowed, having just the thing in mind, "_I won't push her to go find jewel shards so often. And I'll try not yell at her for doing or saying something stupid_."

"Uh, Inu-Yasha?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You look depressed, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"_If you only knew_..." The hanyou thought sadly, shaking his head as he stood and offered her his hand, "Nah. C'mon, I wanna take you somewhere."

Kagome looked up at him questioningly, "Nani? Doko ni?"

"What's the matter? Don't trust me to take you somewhere?"

"No! That's not it at all!" Kagome exclaimed, allowing him to help her up, "I just want to know where you want to take me."

"Not tellin'. You comin' or not?"

Kagome thought for a moment. Where could he possibly want to take her? But, more importantly, _why_? Was there something he wanted to tell her? Maybe he was going to tell her he'd chosen Kikyo. Yes, that had to be it. His face had that... 'look' to it. It was the same look he had whenever she caught him meeting with her incarnation, the resurrected priestess Kikyo.

"_But why would he take me anywhere? Couldn't he tell me here? Unless there's something he has to say that he doesn't want Tora to hear?_" Kagome thought, looking at Inu-Yasha, who was being uncharacteristically patient.

He looked at her expectantly, "So?"

"Hai, I'll come."

A small smile brightened the hanyou's features as he allowed the young miko to climb on his back. Racing into the woods and taking the same path Venita had taken just a few moments before, Inu-Yasha silently hoped that all would go as he had planned just five minutes ago. Quickly opening the door to the well house, Inu-Yasha jumped down the stairs and into the well.

At the lake, Tora was grinning, "_Hn, Lunia-san and Ookami-sama make things way too difficult for their own good. Sure they come up with devilish plans and say that mine will never work, only because they don't believe in it. Hehe, 'good things come to those who wait', and if I wait long enough, those two'll be together before Christmas. All one has to do is manipulate a few dreams._"

((March 13, 2005)) A/N: Woohoo! I am working on Chapter 23 as I write this note, & my goal was to post the two of them together, but I decided against it just so you wouldn't have to be kept longer than was absolutely necessary… aren't I nice? Hehe… enjoy! Oh, by the way… "doko ni" means "where"…


	23. Blood, Lust, & Answers

Preview from last chapter:

A small smile brightened the hanyou's features as he allowed the young miko to climb on his back. Racing into the woods and taking the same path Venita had taken just a few moments before, Inu-Yasha silently hoped that all would go as he had planned just five minutes ago. Quickly opening the door to the well house, Inu-Yasha jumped down the stairs and into the well.

At the lake, Tora was grinning, "_Hn, Lunia-san and Ookami-sama make things way too difficult for their own good. Sure they come up with devilish plans and say that mine will never work, only because they don't believe in it. Hehe, 'good things come to those who wait', and if I wait long enough, those two'll be together before Christmas. All one has to do is manipulate a few dreams._"

Chapter Twenty-Three:  
Blood, Lust, & Answers

"Hey Kouga, when're Kagome and the others coming back?" Shippo asked from his place in Sango's lap.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Whenever they want to."

"Why did you not return to Lady Kagome's time once Lunia-sama returned you to normal?" Miroku asked as Sango nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth," he replied, looking at the fire in the middle of Kaede's hut, "I guess I wanted to wait until she came looking for me. She hasn't seen me for a while and when she comes looking for me is when I'll know she's truly back to normal."

Suddenly Lunia— who had lain down and tuned out most of the conversation— sat up, her eyes alert as she looked to Kouga, "Well you needn't wait any longer because Chan-chan is in this world and she's not very happy."

"What do you mean?" Kouga asked, looking at the moon goddess as though she were crazy.

"It's been awhile since Chan-chan's killed something. She needs to do that every-now-and-then, you know. Add to that the fact that she needs you, and well, it equals a very difficult demoness to deal with."

"Where is she now? Do you know?"

"Difficult to say, really. She could be anywhere to tell the truth; however, there is a place not too far from here that I believe she would head to. It's the ideal place for the things she intends to do, yes, I believe she will be going there."

"Tell me where it is." Kouga demanded as he stood; ready to bolt out the door upon hearing the location.

"Now really, Kouga, do I need to tell a _male_ where to go? Especially one as... knowledgeable as yourself?" Lunia said, almost teasingly.

"_Answer_!"

"My dear Kouga," Lunia smirked as she picked up her discarded weavings, "go south."

She was angry.

Never had she been so insulted in all her life. Here she was, a lone _female_ demon, lowered aura, and they did not bother to attack her.

Finally, to her glee, a snake-like demon burst forth from its hiding place, jaws opened wide as it prepared to swallow her whole. Not even turning to look, she made a sweeping motion with her hand, only needing her index finger to cut the brave demon in half. She licked its blood from her finger, looking into the foliage and allowing her aura to spread, an action that caused the demons to attack her at full force, wanting to take down this new enemy that dared invade their space.

A cynical smirk upon her face, she alternated which fingers she used to kill the weak demons, only ever using her right hand. She killed ten with her little finger alone, and when she had killed all the demons that dared attack her, her delicate eyebrows met in the middle of her forehead in a frown.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," she said in a dark, singsong voice, waiting a few moments before shrugging, "all right, if you won't come to me, I'll just get rid of you from here."

Her aura rising at an alarming rate, Venita laughed as the temperature around 'her' clearing rose. She didn't want to affect the foliage, so she programmed the flames only to kill weak and pathetic demons, like those Naraku sometimes sent as a reminder that he was still out there plotting against them.

Bloodlust still unquenched, Venita decided she needed something bigger. Something with more stamina, something that would be worth her time and effort.

Her wish was granted when she smelled the perfect challenge behind her. Not even bothering to turn around, Venita smirked, laughter spilling from her blood-covered lips.

"Mind telling me what you find so funny?" Her challenger asked.

Still wearing the bikini from her swim, Venita ran a clawed hand through her white hair, enjoying the feel of the silky strands flowing through her fingers, "It's nothing you'd understand. Just a little cynical humor, that's all. Why are you here?"

"Looking for you."

"I see. What for?

"I needed to see you."

She looked over her shoulder at the one admitting need, the wind causing her white hair to whip around her face, "Is that so?"

"Hai."

"And just how badly did you need to see me?"

"Bad enough to come onto your territory right after you claimed it."

A smirk tugged at her lips, "I can see that."

"I'm glad you do, because I want to see you."

"That, my friend, will have to wait." She said, a strand of her hair being caught by the wind and heading towards him.

He caught it before it floated past him, the strand hitting his face and causing a stinging sensation, "What the...?"

"What's the matter?" She asked, the wind suddenly changing directions to blow her hair behind her, "Don't you like it? My hair has a mind of its own, it truly does. It thought you needed whiskers."

"Pardon?"

"Take a look." A mirror appeared and as he looked at himself, he saw that there were several cuts on his cheek from where her hair had cut him.

He didn't know what to say, he released the hair from his fingers and watched it drift away, "Funny, you don't smell any different."

"Don't I?" She asked teasingly, a glint of mischief in her eyes, "Why don't you come over here and tell me to my face that I'm not a horny little bitch right now?"

Inu-Yasha ran through the forest with Kagome on his back, intending to take her someplace they could be alone and talk. That's what they were going to do, until a dark aura stopped him in his tracks. Exchanging worried looks, both of them nodded, a silent agreement to go check it out.

Following the source of the aura to a clearing, Inu-Yasha and Kagome's eyes widened when they saw whom it was that had created the aura, and both had to stop themselves from gasping, lest she hear them.

Venita herself stood in the clearing, a smirk on her face as she stood among the corpses of the multiple demons she'd killed, their blood leaving a few streaks on her body.

"Don't I?" She'd asked, an amused tone to her voice as she addressed whomever it was that neither Inu-Yasha nor Kagome could see, "Why don't you come over here and tell me to my face that I'm not a horny little bitch right now?"

Once again exchanging worried looks, both miko and hanyou didn't have to think twice about whether they should stay or leave, but just as they were about to go, a familiar voice stopped them.

"Come now, Venia-chan. If you were truly horny, would you not have pounced on me by now?"

Venita laughed, sounding like a hundred silver bells, "Ah my dear Kouga-kun, I feel as though I've known you my whole life, and yet you still don't know when I want to play."

"And just what do you want to play?" Kouga asked, stepping closer to her.

"Oh I don't know," she shrugged before disappearing, moments later a claw appearing at Kouga's throat, "I was thinking something along the lines of 'hard to get'."

Kouga smirked, "Really? You feel like playing 'hard to get'? Hn, isn't that the game you play all the time?"

A clawed finger played upon his uninjured cheek, and Kouga could feel as this last statement was made false. A small tongue lapped the fresh blood away.

"Hmmm, Kouga-kun," Venita purred, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his back, "your blood tastes especially good today. Heheh."

Kouga couldn't contain a chuckle. He wasn't used to his mate acting so seductively. Of course, he also wasn't used to her getting excited by blood and death, either. It was, in a word:

Sexy.

Kouga blinked. He suddenly felt slightly chilled and was surprised as he watched his armor sail past him and onto the ground several feet away. Funny, he hadn't felt her fingers as they worked the strings to his armor. He did, however, notice that the garments Venita had been wearing were now hanging from a tree branch.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome couldn't have looked away if their lives depended on it. They couldn't believe how quickly this was all transpiring. First they had sensed a dark, menacing aura, and now it was pulsing with such force, Inu-Yasha had unknowingly grabbed onto a tree for support.

Kagome, on the other hand, stood there in pure awe of what she was seeing. Her best friend and her mate were caressing one another. Soon, Venita was on her back in a pool of blood, turning her head every-now-and-then to lick the still-bleeding flesh of one of the demons she had killed. Kagome just couldn't believe it. Here she was, just _watching_ her best friend making love to her mate in the middle of a bloodied clearing still filled with the corpses of the lesser demons.

"My, my, my... if I'd known you two liked to watch, I'd have loaned you some of my dirty movies of the neighbors. You should see 'em; those people do some kinky stuff."

Whirling around at the familiar voice, Inu-Yasha and Kagome's eyes widened. They stumbled over their words as they attempted to explain themselves to the grinning tiger. Both were blushing profusely, something that great amused the tiger.

"Tora-san!" Kagome exclaimed in an excited whisper.

The tiger grinned, "You don't have to whisper, K-chan. You could scream and they wouldn't hear you."

"With Venia-chan's ears as sharp as they are?" Kagome asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Sure. Watch and listen." The tiger opened his mouth and let out a sound like that of a screaming woman.

Inu-Yasha had to cover his ears and Kagome did as well. The couple in the clearing, however, did not even slow down in their... activities.

When Tora finished, Inu-Yasha looked at him as thought he were crazy, "What in the seven hells was _that_!"

"Cougar," Tora replied, as though such a thing were common knowledge, "see? Not even a twitch. They're completely oblivious."

"How can they ignore something like that!" Kagome exclaimed.

Tora blinked, "The same way they ignored your exclamation just now."

"Uh..." Kagome's face turned a few shades of red.

Inu-Yasha was still watching Venita and Kouga in the clearing. He was wondering just how they could rut in the middle of a forest when demons could attack at any time. That's when the scent of blood and death reached his sensitive nose. Venita must have put up a barrier and it had faltered, for Inu-Yasha also started to see the corpses as well as smell them. His eyes took in the sight of the demons' bodies that had been torn, burnt, or just plain maimed. The scent of blood was overwhelming, and some of the larger demons were still bleeding.

Suddenly, the barrier was back, and Inu-Yasha was left watching the two wolf demons rutting. He hadn't realized he'd been staring until he felt Tora's hand on his shoulder.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you either wanted to join in, or you wanted to get a little action for yourself. So, Inu-san, which is it gonna be? Join the two in the blood bath, or make your own? What's it gonna be?"

Inu-Yasha had turned five shades of red the more Tora talked. Sure he'd had a few lecherous thoughts that would make even the monk blush, but how could the tiger be so open about such things?

"Are you all right, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, taking a step forward.

The hanyou looked at the grinning tiger, "Did you really think I'd embarrass you by speaking loud enough for mortal ears? Please, Inu-san, I'm not that cruel, Ookami-sama, though, _she_ is."

"Tora?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember when you asked me if I loved Kagome?"

"Hai, of course I do. How could I forget a conversation like that? I cussed at you."

Looking from Kagome to Tora, Inu-Yasha spoke softly as his eyes looked fatigued, "I finally have a straight answer for you."

((March 21, 2005)) A/N: Woohoo! Finally I've overcome my writer's block for this chapter without my precious Oreos! I didn't know such a thing could happen, but it has! Hallelujah! Hehe… I'm done…. :dances: now I'm done…

I'm sorry that there aren't any spaces when shifting point-of-views, but FanFiction wouldn't let me put any... I hope you didn't have any troubles telling the scenes apart... I know I would... but oh well...

Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, & don't you worry! A lemon _is_ coming up probably in the next chapter. I felt I've had enough Kouga/Venita lemons & that it's time to move on to "bigger" subjects… muahaha… ;-)

See you all for Chapter Twenty-Four!


	24. Kouga's Achievement

Preview from last chapter:  
The hanyou looked at the grinning tiger, "Did you really think I'd embarrass you by speaking loud enough for mortal ears? Please, Inu-san, I'm not that cruel, Ookami-sama, though, _she_ is."

"Tora?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember when you asked me if I loved Kagome?"

"Hai, of course I do. How could I forget a conversation like that? I cussed at you."

Looking from Kagome to Tora, Inu-Yasha spoke softly as his eyes looked fatigued, "I finally have a straight answer for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Four:  
Kouga's Achievement

Raising an eyebrow questioningly, Tora asked, "Do you now? Do tell."

"Not here," the hanyou replied with a shake of his head, "I'm not... comfortable with talking about it here."

Tora nodded, "All right. Where do you want to go and where should we take Kagome-san?"

Inu-Yasha had to think about that for several moments. He hadn't remembered that she was there. As he looked over at her, he saw that she was still watching their two friends. He couldn't believe what he saw in her eyes as she turned to smile at him. In fact, he wouldn't even admit to himself that he had seen what he thought he saw. No. There was _no way_ that that... _look_ could have been there.

But it had been. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, Inu-Yasha couldn't deny what he'd seen with his own two eyes. It had been there, whether he liked it or not.

And he liked it. A lot.

None of that really solved his problem though. He needed to talk to someone, and he needed to talk _now_. But he couldn't have Kagome there, no. So what else to do?

"Tora. I want you to sit here and wait until Venita-sama is done, okay? When she's rested, could you tell her to come see me? I'll be in the God Tree, all right?"

Blinking, the tiger nodded dumbly, "All right. I can do that. What about Kagome-san, though?"

"I'll take her back to the village and then Lunia-sama can deal with her."

"Don't forget Sango-san, too. Those two could keep even Ookami-sama busy. Especially Sango-san. Ookami-sama's already thinking of trying to get her and Miroku-san together."

"Is she now?"

"Hai," Tora nodded, not wanting to let slip anything of her plots against her current targets, "Sama-sama's just evil like that. She's like a double agent in a way. She makes her 'victims' believe that she's their friend, but she's busy plotting against them behind their backs in her free time."

Inu-Yasha nodded, Tora's words not really sinking in, "All right, well, have her meet me by the God Tree. I'll see her then. Right now, I'm gonna take Kagome back."

"All right, have it your way." Tora shrugged, watching as the hanyou bound off toward the village with the miko on his back, "Dummy. I basically just told him that Sama-sama was plotting against him and he doesn't have a clue. Ah well, it's his downfall, I guess."

Turning back to keep an eye— or two, for that matter— on his friends, Tora saw that Venita was lying upon Kouga's chest, her head turned away from the peeping tiger.

"Koishii?" Venita asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Kouga smiled as he wrapped his arms around his love's waist, "Anything for you."

"Jai ferne tao, mera Otama."

"Jai ferne tao auner, Otama."

Lifting herself high enough so that she could look into Kouga's eyes, Venita's own eyes were wide, "You... you..."

"What?" Kouga asked, face puzzled, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, no! But, you just spoke in the language of the Inside."

He blinked, "I did?"

"Hai! I told you that I loved you, and you replied in the Inside tongue!" She exclaimed as she hugged him, "I'm so proud of you!"

"You are?"

"Of course I am! Your pronunciation is better than that of some of the Inside demons, it's wonderful!"

Kouga was stunned. He'd never seen Venita so happy, unless she was plotting something with either Lunia or Tora, usually both.

From his place in the bushes, Tora couldn't help but smile.

"_So, Kouga-san, you're starting to speak the language of the Inside, eh? And it obviously makes Ookami-sama happy, so I wonder what would happen if I began to teach him? It couldn't hurt to try. He must see how happy it makes her, and it has been a while since she's spoken it, so yes. That shall be my 'after dinner task'. In fact, I do think I'll start on that tonight. Just kinda pull him aside and start teaching him within the safety of the men's bath. Even Ookami-sama doesn't bother two men bathing. One, maybe, but rarely more than that._"

So pleased with his idea was he, that Tora didn't even notice when Venita and Kouga fell asleep. When he finally did notice, he smiled softly, amazed at how peaceful they looked. Climbing into a tree, Tora decided he would wait until Venita woke before he dragged her off to go see Inu-Yasha. She needed some sleep after what she'd been put through. The whole 'mate-turned-brother' thing... something Tora deeply regretted. Even though he argued that it _had_ to be done for a short while.

Nodding at his decision, Tora leaned against the trunk of his chosen tree and wondered just what Inu-Yasha wanted to talk to Ookami-sama about, and wondered about the hanyou's answer pertaining to Kagome-san. Telling himself that no matter what, Ookami-sama would prevail in getting Inu-Yasha to love Kagome-san, Tora smiled and kept a close eye on his friends, wanting to make sure no harm came to them in their time of rest.

((April 7, 2005)) A/N: Hello! So sorry that it's taken so long for me to update! I've just got writer's block on all of my stories & I just can't think of _anything_ to unblock myself! Even my precious Oreos have failed me:mumbles: damned bite-sized ones…… grrrrr

Anyways, I hope that you've all been doing well… I know I'm better & over my asthmatic bronchitis, (thank God!), but yea…. next step, writer's block! I _will_ cure it! It'll just take me a while……… :cries:

Thank you for your kind reviews! I love you all! Thank you alatero for your kind words!


End file.
